interLOAFERS: Same Difference
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: As this story ends the inVASION is not far off and soon the X-Men, Misfits and all the teams will face an enemy unlike any before. Oh and I tossed in Squirrel Girl.
1. Same Diff

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**Same Diff**_

"I thought it meant two things are similar with small differences..." Pietro said as he lazed back against a chair in Psyche-Out's office. It was the weekly meet for the X-Men, Misfits and Planeteers (Tue Turtles had recently been released due to Splinter's instance that it was doing more harm than good).

"No, it means that they are practically the same with almost no difference." Lance said.

"No, I think Pietro's right. For once." Althea said.

"Yeah, I mean 'same difference'; sounds more like a comparison than anything." Todd agreed.

"Wait, no, that can't be right." Wheeler winced, "It has always meant that things are similar yet have their own particular differences." Wheeler said. "Like all of us, we're the same, but different."

"It doesn't apply to people." Scott said. "I looked it up on the internet once."

"Oh really, what does it mean then?" Lance prodded.

"Unfortunately Pietro has the right definition, at least according to what I found." Scott said.

"No way, is my brother right." Wanda snorted.

"I hate to say it, but I think he might be." Madelyn, who had only become a student of Xavier's a few weeks earlier spoke up. She was largely shy due the nature of her existence and mainly hid away from most of the different teams, still she showed promising friendships with Trinity, Spyder, Kitty, Ma-Ti and Pyro.

At this time however he interjection was ignored as the room descended into a large shouting match that was only ended by Stanley shouting at the top of his lungs.

"HEY!" His force contorted in it's usual cartoonish style. "It's something people say when they're loosing an argument and were close enough to a right answer. Ok!"

"He's right..." A mini-Perfection appeared on Stanley's shoulder. "And so are all of you."

"What are you doing here?" Psyche-Out looked at his schedule. "I don't have to see you for another... three months."

"Contracts Psyche..." Cardinal, a ghost and friend of the Scion of Death appeared. "All Scions have to have a minimal of at least on appearance in any thing with the the terms 'interLOAFER, Scion or..." He was whapped on the head by a large sword before he could finish.

"We're just dropping by." DM said as he picked up his sword and whapped Cardinal with it again. "Bad ghost, bad..."

"Ahem..." Wraith, the Emerald Specter of Death appeared behind DM with a rather cross look. "I'll ask that you not beat my minion slash friend to gelatinous puddle please."

"Oh sorry." DM smiled.

"Thank you." Wraith said as he proceeded to pull out a scythe. "What did I tell you about contracts ins this world?" Cardinal, who was in no way, shape or form, an idiot immediately took his leave and leaped into and oddly colored portal with Wraith hot on his trail.

"Well, he'll be gone for a while." DM said. "So besides what we've been dropping in on occasionally, what's new?"

"Shipwreck made Wanda get on the pill." Trinity said as one. Wanda's reaction was immediate as she lunged for the three devils, only to be held back by Althea.

"Whoa..." She said as she held Wanda back. "That's my job..." Althea then ran full blast after her sisters.

"The pill, huh..." Perfection's normal visage quickly turned devilish at his many, many, many naughty thoughts, it quickly returned, however, when Wanda hexed him into a wall. "My bad..." He groaned as he melted into the ground.

"Well..." Scott said in his usual stunned tone, a tone he only had when dealing with the Scions. "We have Madelyn here.."

DM quickly zoomed over to the young girl and eyed her suspiciously. "Oh... she's Jean's munch-clone!"

"Excuse me?" Jean asked in a very angry tone.

"She's your clone, but she's a kid." DM said flatly. "Munch-clone."

"Wanda?" Jean growled as Wanda hexed DM into a wall.

"I don't normally stand for that..." DM said defiantly. "But since you're P's girlfriend; I fold." He too melted into the floor near Perfection.

"Well, at least they can't get any weirder..." Scott sighed just as a portal opened and Astral came flying through it and crashed into a wall near DM and Perfection.

"Hi Astral." Jean said with a smile.

"Wife trouble?" DM asked from his puddle form.

"I think I came home too late..." Astral groaned as he whipped out a cigarette and went to light it only to have Psyche-Out point to the no smoking sign. "I hate being kicked outta the Verge."

"You're wife can kick you out of the Verge?" Todd asked.

"Ukiko could kick Altaren out of the Verge right now." Astral said as another Portal opened and Clotho came flying into the wall.

"Owwww..." Clotho groaned as she joined Astral on the floor. "You stop by to say hello to the neighborly Scion of Order and what happens, his wife tosses you face first into the Pit." Clotho grumbled. "What the hell did you do to piss her off?"

"If I knew that, I'd probably not be here." Astral grumbled.

"Oh, well..." Clotho stood up and dusted herself off. "Where's my boy toy... and why is my head hurting..." Clotho grabbed her head in pain and eyed Kitty angrily. "YOU!"

"I'm gone..." Kitty stood up and ran.

"So am I." Lance said as he ran out of the room.

"I think I should be going too..." Peter said.

"Oh, no!" Clotho yelled as she morphed her clothes to a torn and bloody wedding gown. "You three get back here, I AM going to end this!"

"Well, I guess I better call the office here, see what new cases I have." Astral sighed. "About the best thing I have here is the mundane workload; it's like a vacation."

"You were saying Scott?" Jean arched an eyebrow.

"Well, at least it's not another Great Debate." Scott sighed.

"A what?" Madelyn asked.

"Oh god..." Scott paled as Perfection and DM reformed, this time their motif was Monkey Ninjas and Panda Pirates. "They've added a new twist!"

"Yargh!" DM said as he morphed half the office to a pirate ship.

"But I like pirates and monkeys..." Pietro whimpered. "Why are you making me choose?"

"Don't forget about the Koala Monks!" Stanley said as he morphed to the Mask and produced several Koala Monks.

"Hmmm..." Perfection said in his red ninja garb. "Truce?"

"For now matey!" DM growled, "Arghhhhhhhh."

That was the first and lat time Madelyn would ever ask about anything relating to Perfection or DM's behavior.


	2. The Crash

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**The Crash**_

"Ok..." Arcade was busy looking over Forge's computer. "It's fried."

"I know that." Forge said, "It's stuck in eternal reset loop."

"What'd you do?" Arcade asked as he hooked up his laptop to Forge's computer.

"Nothing..." Forge groaned, "I went to get something to eat and after I came back from the infirmary it was looping."

"Was Trinity around?" Arcade asked as he began copying data files that were important to Forge's work.

"No..." Forge groaned. "But Perfection was."

"No..." Arcade said, "I don't think he'd mess with anything in your lab."

"That's true, he does seem to avoid it more than anything else." Forge said.

"What about Ash?" Arcade asked.

Forge thought for a moment. "Yeah... that makes sense."

"Must have decided to run..." Suddenly an ear piercing scream resounded through the Mansion, Forge and Arcade quickly recognized the scream as belonging to Kitty and they responded just as fast.

When they got to her room Kitty was sitting at her computer fuming in a bright shade of red. On her screen was the front cover of a well known tabloid with her father and her father's boyfriend dancing in a gay pride festival (the fact that they were in "under dressed" was fully displayed), of course this was not the offending picture. No, instead Kitty was fuming at the picture of Lance and another young woman known as Willow from a group of peaceful mutants that the Misfits had encountered while fighting the Sentinels in Montana.

"Ah!" Arcade screamed as he saw the first picture. "My eyes!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kitty raged.

"Wait, aren't they broken up again?" Forge asked.

"I don't know, we've lost track." Arcade sighed as they made their way back to Forge's lab where the promptly discovered DM and K2 playing aorund with Forge's computer.

"Full system restore." DM smiled as he gave Forge a thumbs up. "Next time keep Bobby away from your room."

"That makes so much sense..." Forge scoffed.

"Yeah... it does." Arcade agreed. "Anyway, I guess I'll be getting..." Arcade stopped as he heard an odd sound. "Anyone else hear that whistling noise?"

"I do..." DM said as he spied a black cat randomly walking around the room. "Ahhhh..."

A loud crash ripped through the Mansion as an even larger spaceship plowed through the various parts and places of the X-Men's home, ripping it asunder with relative ease. As it tore through, the student ran as fast as they could outside. When everyone was safely outside of the crumbling building the Scions quickly confirmed that the spaceship had come from another universe. It was made even more readily apparent when a green haired hare crawled out of the hatch, he wore a red uniform with a cape that had a tear directly down the middle through a yellow star.

"Holy monkey butts!" Jesse shrieked.

"What the heck is that?" Tim pointed to a large ape that followed the hare.

"Oh good grief..." Perfection groaned. "What is with your world?"

"I don't have the foggiest clue..." Xavier glared at Perfection, who was either being his oblivious self or ignoring Xavier.

"Well... Hey..." Perfection looked around.

"What?" Xavier groaned.

"I'm not exploding..." Perfection pointed out, "And I'm not about to either..."

"Then how did they get here?" Scott pointed at the ship.

"We can answer that actually." The hare spoke. "My name is Captain Bucky O'Hare, I am currently a space pirate in my own world, a world that fell to it's own darkness and recently our communications array picked up a request for help from the universe." At this Perfection almost toppled over, but quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Astral's number. "We, the crew of the _Righteous Indignation_ are here to help you in your time of need. And, we apologize about ruining your home."

"No worries, I can fix it..." DM said as he snapped his fingers and brought in thousands of repair robots. "We'll also move your crew to the Inn." DM said as the ship vanished.

"HEY!" The large ape ran over and tried to bash DM, who only caught the Berserker Baboon's hand in mid swing.

"That last guy who tried that is now his world's most advanced medical car facility." DM glared at the baboon through his glasses. "They have to feed him with a straw."

"Bruce, leave him alone." Bucky called out and then looked to Xavier. "I trust my friends are safe."

"They are, I assure you." Xavier said. "Now as for your aid Captain O'Hare, it would be most appreciated, but do you know what you're going up against?"

"No, we were hoping you would fill us in." Captain O'Hare admitted.

"Well I got good news..." Perfection said as flipped his phone down. "They can stay and help."

"Why wouldn't we be able to?" Bucky asked as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Rules..." Perfection sighed, "But you came here on your own accord and through your own power so Alteran can't say you're not allowed."

"Perfection if you wouldn't mind, I think it's best Captain O'Hare and I visited Hawk for a debriefing." Xavier said as he looked back to his mansion which was now finished, and also sported a new fountain in the front, one Xavier did not approve of. "Honestly DM; could you just make it the old one?"

"B-b-b-but..." DM whimpered.

"A mushroom cloud does NOT constitute a good lawn decoration." Xavier goraned.

"Now that is a matter of opinion." DM said.

"Now." Xavier growled.

"Ok, your fountain, ruin it however you like." DM said as he ordered the robots to rebuild the old fountain.

"Is he normally like that?" Captain O'Hare asked.

"No, today is a rather slow day." Xavier admitted. "At least he hasn't blown up another weapon's stockade."

"Weapon's stockade?" DM perked up, "Where?"

"Oh dear..." Xavier groaned.

"Please tell me he isn't one of yours." O'Hare asked.

"Oh most assuredly not." Xavier said.

"Oh quit yer whining." Ash yelled as he drove up the driveway from town. "Be glad I didn't let Kitty drive you little pipsqueak."

"AHHHHH!!!!" Jamie and Amara piled out of the van and ran screaming towards their rooms.

"He, unfortunately is." Xavier sighed.

"Out of curiosity, do things like this normally happen?" O'Hare asked nervously as he saw Ash hoist a large modified chainsaw from the Van's rear end.

"Actually, I think we're a bit slow in that department as well." Xavier admitted.

"Hey Boss-man." Ash said as he walked over. "Just thought you should know, we're now banned from anther public place..."

"Oh, what have they done now?" Xavier asked.

"Actually it was me." Ash admitted sheepishly. "Also Cobra's fault."

"I'm beginning to find nothing surprises me anymore..." Xavier winced. "Please tell me you at least won."

"Oh, yeah..." Ash smiled, "But Gambit decided to chase the remaining Cobra troops with Tin-can, Rogue and Rina."

"Lovely..." Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I need an aspirin."

"I'm thinking we came at a bad time..." O'Hare sighed.

"Buddy, no time is the right time around here." Ash smiled, "Well unless you're around ten years old, pink and are a living collection of blades."

"Speaking of whom..." Xavier looked around. "Where is Penny?"

"Right here..." Wraith popped in with Penny riding on his back. "She got out last night and slipped into the Verge with out anyone noticing."

"Oh dear..." Xavier groaned.

"Don't worry, it was Ragnis' verge she trashed." Wraith gave his usual smile. "Karma's been spoiling her rotten too."

"Oh goody." Xavier groaned.

"Word to the wise; she really likes peanut butter." Wraith said.

"And cashews." Ash said. "Come on Butter-knife, let's get you cleaned up." Ash held out his hand and Penny carefully took hold of it. "Welcome to the neighborhood, doc." He smiled as he left Xavier and Captain O'Hare.

"I'm not a doctor." O'Hare said, but Ash kept on walking. "Why does he think I'm a doctor?"

"Ugh..." Xavier groaned in defeat.

**888888888888**

**AN: Some slight bad news. My computer had to have an emergency reformat yesterday and I lost ALL of my writings. While I can't recover anything I've written since February I will be able to recover most of my projects, but not for a few days yet, so if I update very infrequently don't be surprised. **


	3. Villainy

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**Villainy**_

"Let me understand this proposal..." The Kingpin was sitting at his desk, Reedglyx, Koxceg and Tilgihx sat on the opposite sides with superior smiles. "I help you infiltrate and consume my world and you give me a position of ultimate power as your leader?"

"That's correct." Tilgihx smiled.

"Get out of my office." The Kingpin said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Reedglyx asked, a surprised look crossed his face.

"I am a criminal, not traitor." Kingpin stood up. "Now get out."

"Or what?" Koxceg asked.

"Oh..." Kingpin smiled. "I have several ways to handle the likes of you."

Out of a corner several enforcers appeared, among them was Deadpool.

"And what about your enforcers?" Koxceg asked, "How do you know they don't want power?"

"Hey kiddo, guess what." Deadpool said in his usual tone. "If I ever thought about joining your side, I'd have to be even more out of my mind than I normally am. That and the Scions would drop me in another Saban universe..." Deadpool muttered the last part.

"Excuse me?" Reedglyx asked.

"I don't think I wanna know." Koxceg snorted. "But I get the feeling these fools don't want to join us."

"Indeed." Reedglyx sighed as he opened a portal of darkness.

"Koxceg..." Tilgihx smiled as she entered the portal. "Kill the enforcers and only the enforcers."

"Yes ma'am." Koxceg smiled as Reedglyx and Tilgihx entered the portal and vanished.

888888

Meanwhile the Foot were having their own problems as Release had returned and was attempting to brainwash ever more ninjas.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Release smiled as he walked up the stairs, confident in his superior power. Ninjas would occasionally pop up to hinder him, but would just as quickly be ripped in half. When he got to the top floor however, he was confronted by Rocksteady and Bebop.

"Nice to see you again." Bebop grinned as he aimed a RPG at Release and fired.

Release shielded himself from the blast and dropped it just as a hail of bullets tore through his left side and he fell to the ground in pain. As he forced himself to regenerate he felt a powerful calmness flood over him and soon the womanly figure of Emma Frost clouded his vision and plucked the crystal he had recently stolen from it's volcanic home from his coat pocket.

"I told you, you didn't know who you were messing with." Frost smiled cruelly. "You can have him Saki, I have what I came for."

"Thank you." Oroko Saki stood on crutches, his daughter and Tatsu by his side.

"You bitch..." Release croaked out.

"Don't bother trying to heal yourself." Saki smiled, "Those bullets were coated in a paralytic poison. When you wake up you will be back in that nice, comfy singularity of a cell under New York's most secure government building." Release struggled against the poison, but quickly succumbed to it's power. Then his eyes rolled into his head.

"We should secure him for the guards." Karai said.

"Indeed, Tatsu, if you will." Saki smiled.

Tatsu grunted and approached the unconscious Release. He began to bind the seemingly out of it young man and just as quickly bent over in pain grasping at his head. Then Release started laughing in a very different voice.

"What..." Saki snapped. "Tatsu, kill him!"

"Oh..." Release's voice was now a deep Scottish accent. "I am sooooo glad you did that..."

"Great he's like Legion..." Frost snorted.

"But much more powerful..." The new personality eyed the floor beneath Frost and it turned liquid and back to solid fast enough to trap her legs. "I'm Stephen..." He eyed Karai devilishly. "What's your name little girl?"

Saki quickly placed himself between Stephen and his daughter.

"Oh, daddy doesn't approve..." Stephen choked as his eyes once again rolled in his head and another personality took over, this one seemingly calmer.

"And who might you be?" Saki asked.

"I am Sentinel; Defense Personality Zero One." Sentinel said. "Priority is now placed upon escape, you will be spared for now." As soon as he finished speaking the Personality controlling Release vanished in a flash of light.

"Bebop..." Saki shouted, "Get Miss Frost out of the floor and see to anything else she may need." He turned to his daughter who was still stupefied, almost in a trance. "Karai..."

"She's still entranced..." Frost grunted as Bebop punched a hole near her legs and ripped up the flooring. "I think I can get her out of it, but there are no guarantees."

"I cannot take the risk that you would hurt her." Saki said as he held his daughter's head against his chest. "This is not supposed to happen. He is not supposed to go after her."

"Release is to dangerous to make plans around." Emma said. "But I know someone who can most definitely help, but it means trusting a back stabbing conniving witch. Literally."

Tatsu then stood up, but promptly fell down again. Rocksteady quickly aided him and Bebop helped.

"Take him to the infirmary, see to it he is taken care of." Saki sighed.

"You know it seems that Oroko Saki the man is becoming more of a leader than The Shredder could ever have been." Emma commented idly.

"It does indeed seem that way." Saki said as several ninja, out of garb helped him carry Karai to her room. "Contact this witch of yours, I will pay whatever is needed."

"Are you sure, Selene isn't to be trusted." Emma said.

"I am aware of that." Saki said. "But what would you give to see your daughter healed?"

"You're assuming." Emma smirked.

"Am I?" Saki smiled back.

"I'll see what I can do." Emma said, a wary feeling crossed her mind. "It might take a few days."

"Holy crap!" Hun shouted as he came in from the elevator. "Boss..." He walked over to Saki and saw Karai, motionless on her bed. "What..."

"Hun, we may have made an enemy we cannot defeat by ourselves." Saki sighed as he stared at his daughter.

"I'll get the Dragons, I'll get the mutates; whoever did this will pay!" Hun shouted.

"NO!" Saki slammed a crutch down. "No."

"Master Shredder?" Hun was shocked.

"First we tend to our wounded, then we search for vengeance." Saki said calmly.

"Yes, Master Shredder." Hun bowed his head and his eyes wandered to Karai.

"Go, keep her company." Saki smiled, "It might do her some good."

Hun walked into the room and heard Saki and Emma Frost walk off. He ordered the remaining Foot out of the room and quietly sat by her bed. He watched her shallow breathing for most of the night and into the dawn. He had always mocked her for her small size compared to most fighters, but he always respected her skills as a martial artist. It was almost eight in the morning when he decided to leave.

"This ain't right..." Hun sighed as he was about to get up, "We're supposed to be fighting the bad-guys now. This ain't supposed to happen to us."

"Good..." Hun looked around for the voice that spoke. "Bad..." He stood up and spun. "Her time is short."

"Who's there?" Hun asked.

"You know where to go." The voice was dark and distant.

"You one of them Scions?" Hun asked.

"You can save her." The voice called, fading as it spoke.

"Am I going nuts?" Hun asked as he ran out, not really knowing where he was going.

888888888888888

Magneto was also busy with his alliance with the Deceptions. They were trying to figure out how to skirt around the deal made with Alteran. Magneto was furiously running over the words with a team of lawyers and clairvoyants.

"Magneto, I think we may need to accept the reality that I will not be able to help." Megatron said with a growl.

"Wait..." Magneto smiled. "Did the Scion state you specifically, or did he state your forces as well?"

For a moment Megatron seemed dumbfounded. "He only said me..." A smile crept across his face. "He really, should have been more specific."

"Indeed." Magneto smiled.

"Now, I only need to worry about Rampage spying for him." Megatron yawned. "Tohka and Rahzar overheard him talking to the Scion, delivering a rundown of the day's activities."

"And you still lack half his spark." Magneto said.

"Yes." Megatron grumbled. "I know that's how the Scion is controlling him too..."

"Well..." Magneto thought for a few moments. "We could always place him in permanent restraints."

"That produces another problem though." Megatron said. "The Scion would know."

"Then perhaps we can use this mole to out advantage." Magneto smiled.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Megatron smiled.

**888888888888888**

**AN: Chapter 4 is going to confirm another "Guest", just Who might it be; you'll have to wait and see.**


	4. The Coming Aid

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**The Coming Aid**_

"What are we looking at?" Wanda asked as she stared at the screen. The Scions had called a meeting of all the teams. Most of the leaders and members were present, however the Maximals were watching through a video feed.

"The lights of a hundred worlds..." Perfection smiled. "Aid."

"Does that mean?" Scott looked at the screen.

"No." Wraith said smugly.

"Let's just say they found out you needed help and they're giving it." DM smiled.

"What did you guys do?" Jean shot them all a questioning look.

"Nothing." Perfection smiled. "Nothing against the rules anyway."

"We heard Perfection asking someone named Sora for help." O'Hare said as he rubbed his chin.

"That'd be me." Sora said as he gave Captain O'Hare a friendly wave.

"Well, it's possible the request decide to extend beyond..." DM furrowed his brow, "No that doesn't work..."

"Huh?" Althea asked, "What's wrong."

"My request shouldn't even have gone to Sora." Perfection admitted. "We don't know why everyone's coming."

"Maybe someone else decided to help." Sora suggested.

"Who would be crazy to help that lunatic?" Rogue asked.

"I believe I can answer that." A short large headed bald man appeared.

"WATCHER!" Perfection shouted in glee as he leaped onto the being's head and hugged it.

"It's nice to see you to Perfection." The Watcher said calmly.

"Perhaps the only being capable of NOT loosing sanity in Perfection's prescience." DM sighed, "Now it makes sense."

"Huh?" Todd asked. "How?"

"The Watcher is not bound by our rules..." Wraith eyed the Watcher, "Of course he just broke some very big ones of his own."

"And I shall deal with that." The Watcher said calmly. "But for now you should know that these people come with the idea of helping in a war."

"Jeez..." Hawk gasped.

"I think the Inn's going to get bigger again, isn't it?" Todd asked.

"Y..." DM spoke up and looked around. "You feel that."

"This isn't going to be pleasant." Wraith said.

"Not him..." Perfection groaned.

"Who?" Wanda asked.

"Exactly." The interLOAFERs said as one just as an British Telephone booth appeared in the table in the middle of the room.

"The Doctor to be precise." Perfection groaned.

"The only man who can give P a run for his money." Wraith sighed, "And a damned annoying Time Lord."

"Oh..." The Door opened to reveal the form of the Tenth Doctor. "Oh... Hello."

"Hiya Doc." DM sighed. "I take it you got the message too."

"Well of course, and when I heard it was..." The Doctor looked at Perfection who was slamming his head into a wall repeatedly. "Perfection, I came as fast as I could."

"How come you never told us you know the Doctor?" Wanda asked, Perfection kept slamming his head into the wall.

"Yes, well I guess it has to do with winning that dance-off." The Doctor smiled.

"The Doctor's got moves yo." Todd said with a smile, Perfection only glared at him.

"Any guests?" DM asked the Doctor.

"'Fraid not, I came just as I dropped off a blushing bride at her door step." The Doctor said. "Of course her groom was eaten by a ferocious space-spider, so I guess she's a widow now."

"Hey, Doc, could you move your phone booth off the table?" Ash piped up.

"It's a TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"What did you just call me?" Ash said flatly as he reached for his Boomstick.

"Ash, the phone booth is called the TARDIS." Xavier groaned, at that most of the room quieted. "It's been around longer than most of you have been alive."

"What has?" The Doctor asked.

"You're a show." Perfection groaned from his position at the wall.

"Oh! Neat!" The Doctor smiled. "Autographs anyone?"

"Move the damn phone booth!" Ash snapped.

"Yeah, what Ash said." Shipwreck said.

"It's a..." The Doctor tired to speak up.

"Doctor, don't." Althea sighed, "He's trying to start something."

"Hey you don't stop them when they start a Great Debate." Shipwreck pouted.

"They can repair all the stuff they break in an instant." Althea shot her father a deadly glare.

"Doctor, please could you move the TARDIS?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, of course." The Doctor stepped inside and the TARDIS vanished and appeared near the door and the Doctor popped out again. "Better?"

"Yes." Xavier sighed.

"Sorry about that, first landing in another universe can be a bit awkward." The Doctor smiled. "So what were you all talking about?"

"Oh by Primus' grace!" Dinobot cursed from the monitor. "We were talking about all the others coming to help."

"Oh, I guess that explains the dimensional diagram with all the dimensional slivers headed towards this dark mass..."

"That's our world!" Trinity smiled as they moved their chairs towards the Doctor.

"Run." Perfection said as he saw the look in Trinity's eyes.

"What, why? They're just..." The Doctor never got to finish as Trinity quickly abducted him to their room by using the Mass Device. Needless to say the meeting was quickly adjourned and Lifeline was put on alert to welcome a confused and violated Doctor. It took five minutes for him to understand just who his next patient was going to be.

Later that day though the Doctor was quickly briefed on all of the Misfits, X-Men, Turtles, Planeteers and Maximals. He was also getting a very unique view of the world by talking to the very insane Pyro.

"So you think fire can solve everything?" The Doctor asked.

"Yup..." Pyro smiled.

"What about a forest fire?" The Doctor asked.

"What's wrong with a forest fire?" Pyro asked innocently and completely oblivious.

"Uh..." Althea pulled the Doctor away from Pyro before he had a mental breakdown. "It's best to leave Pyro in Pyro's world."

"Is that boy insane?" The Doctor asked.

"We all are." Todd said as he hopped alongside the Doctor.

"No, you're all eccentric." The Doctor said as he looked back at Pyro in confusion. "He's completely out of his mind."

"Yup." Althea said.

"So what do you want see now?" Todd asked.

"Well I was asked to visit those talking turtles..." The Doctor said.

"Awesome!" Gecko jumped a make shift ramp near the Doctor and did a kick flip over his head. "Follow me Doc."

"He's got to be just as crazy..." The Doctor said.

"Actually Gecko's pretty sane, probably amongst the most sane." Althea said.

"But he's got a temper..." Todd said.

"Hey Toad, up for a round of pong later?" Gecko asked as he skated back over towards the Doctor.

"Sure, but I don't think we use the obstacle course again." Todd said.

"Why?" Gecko asked as he flipped his board into his hands.

"Hawk said something about possibly blowing up the base..." Todd shrugged.

"What, you mean those were active mines?" Gecko gulped.

"Apparently." Todd said.

"Pong..." The Doctor looked to Althea. "With mines."

"It was a pretty popular game until Hawk found out." Althea said dismissively.

"Yeah, I mean the walls can take an explosion every now and then you know." Todd said.

"Live..." Gecko babbled. "Are you TRYING to get us all killed?"

"I take it back, you are all insane." The Doctor looked back at Althea.

"Told ya." Althea smiled.

"Hey kids!" Shipwreck came in with a giant hamster ball, inside Clotho was tearing at the wall like Cujo after a little kid. "Astral decided to restrain her..."

"Hey..." Todd siled devilishly. "Payback time..."

"Oh yeah..." Althea smiled. "Dad, take it to the obstacle course, we've got a game of pong to play."

"Dude, that's gonna take a team to move..." Gecko said.

"Team pong!" Todd shouted.

"AND it's wrong." Gecko tapped his foot.

"Then there's only one solution." Todd smiled as he led The Doctor away.

"Hey what are you doing?" Gecko shouted.

"Yes, where are going anyway?" The Doctor asked.

"Back to the Triplets." Todd smiled.

"What the! Hey!" Gecko jumped on his board and gave chase with out thinking about Clotho. "Get back here you little evil amphibian!"

Todd then ducked behind a building with the Doctor. "Don't worry, just had to loose him, he's gotten to be a real stick in the mud lately." Gecko went flying by on his board as he kicked in the engine Donatello had put on it. Seconds later he was heard crashing into a wall.

"That doesn't sound good." Todd winced as he peeked out to see Gecko plastered against a wall. "Oh... man..." Todd raced over to Gecko. "You ok?"

"I will be, but right now..." Gecko's eye focused on Todd. "I need to scream..."

"Righty-o." Todd smiled. "Not pissed are you?"

"Toad..." Gecko growled.

"Right..." Todd looked at the Doctor, "Time to scram and fast."

"Bit of tension between you two I take it?" The Doctor asked as they walked off, soon Gecko was heard screaming and cursing behind them.

"Well, you see a few weeks ago there was this Heartless parasite thing and I got infected..." Todd sighed. "Apparently it made me say a lot of stupid things, and then it went after Sensei Splinter and then Gecko."

"I see, so he doesn't trust you much." The Doctor said.

"I dunno, I think he's like me right now." Todd said as he sat on a bench.

"And that would be?" The Doctor asked.

"It's weird, yo." Todd looked at his feet, almost ashamed.

"It could be important." The Doctor said.

"It's just that thing took control of me, Gecko _and_ Splinter." Todd pointed out, "And if it took Splinter, how do we know it's even gone? How do we know we aren't still being controlled."

"My guess would be that it wouldn't make you think about it for one." The Doctor said. "And for two, I highly doubt it could stand being here any longer than it had too." The Doctor smiled.

"Heh, yeah." Todd smiled, "We are a bit much for even our friends."

"There you see, keep smiling and you'll be fine." The Doctor said. "Now... I'm hungry."

"Hey, you haven't met B.A. Yet!" Todd perked up. "You gotta try his coffee."

"I prefer tea, but I guess a good coffee wouldn't hurt." The Doctor said as they walked off.


	5. A day without problems

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**A day without problems...**_

The day after The Doctor arrived was fairly calm. He had decided to stay with Xavier since Pyro nearly burned down the TARDIS. However, he was also learning fairly quickly that he needed to keep his spaceship tightly locked and away from inquiring minds. He just couldn't do that same with himself.

"No, the Daleks do not have organic tentacles..." The Doctor sighed as he sat next at the kitchen table. "And why does that matter?"

"I like to draw." Tim gave a twisted smile.

"Oh god..." Kitty groaned as she looked over his shoulder. "You are a pervert."

"Only a lot." Tim chuckled.

Suddenly alarms went off and the entirety of the X-Men's main team started running towards the elevator to the lower levels. The Doctor, confused by what was going on followed them and asked, when he finally got the chance.

"What is happening?" The Doctor asked.

"Magneto's attacking a Geo-thermal power plant." Scott said as he walked out in his suit. "And from now on, call me Cyclops."

"Right." The Doctor said. "Need a ride?"

Cyclops just gave a smirk. "You haven't seen the Velocity..." He hit a button and the hanger door down the hall opened. "Let's go team!"

"Who else is going to be there?" Jean asked as they raced for their jet.

"Planeteers." Cyclops said. "Apparently MAL is there as well."

"The psychotic robot that Blight built?" Rogue asked, "Oh this is gonna be a fun time."

"Don't worry chere, Gambit gonna protect you." Gambit smiled.

"Jean, remind me ta hurt the Cajun later." Rogue growled.

"Hey, dhat's okay by me." Gambit smiled as the group boarded the jet.

"Mind if I come along?" The Doctor asked.

"Umm..." Cyclops stopped and looked around. "I guess it's okay..."

"Oh, good." The Doctor got on board with a smile.

"Ya realize he ain't got no powers, right Cyke?" Gambit asked.

"He's a Time Lord." Cyclops said as he sat in navigator's seat and Wolverine sat in the pilot's seat. "You're never gonna let me fly are you?"

"Not as long as I'm here..." Wolverine smiled.

It only took the Velocity forty minutes to reach it's destination and the X-Men poured out of the craft as it landed. The sight before them was unusually calm. The forest around the power plant was silent and the plant itself was dark. Then a wall was blown out and Sabertooth came flying out and a very angry looking robot followed. It almost looked like a Predacon, but it's face was quite obviously that of Mal.

"What the heck?" Wolverine blinked as he saw Sabertooth lying motionless after being thrown through the wall.

"Be careful..." Magneto came limping out of the forest behind the jet. He was obviously heavily injured and clutching his side. "He was waiting for us..."

"Are..." Cyclops blinked. "Are we rescuing them now?"

"I think so." Wolverine growled. "Hey! Metal head!" He charged Mal head on and released his claws, only to be blasted back by a wave of darkness and slammed into a tree.

"Whoa!" Gambit shouted, "Dhe robot got dhe damn Ring a Dahkness."

"Great..." Cyclops groaned. "Don't get hit and don't let up!" Cyclops released a powerful blast at Mal, only to have a wall of darkness absorb it. "What the?"

"That's not good." Shadowcat gulped.

"Well then maybe he'll like a good old knuckle sandwich." Rogue said as she flew straight on at Mal, again she was knocked back into a tree. Wolverine who had recovered helped her up.

"I am not here for you troublesome teenagers..." Mal spoke, a twisted pang of madness rang in his voice. "I want the Planeteers."

"Ok..." Wheeler smiled as the he came riding in on Agni's dragon form. "How about a side order of dragon breath with that?" Agni sent a powerful pillar of flame at the robot, when it faded however he was un-fazed. "Ok... that's not good." Wheeler said as the Geo cruiser landed nearby.

"Ahh, good you're here..." Mal's twisted smile formed over his metal visage. "I guess it's time to reveal my upgrades." Without a word Mal's body shifted into a large bipedal robot armed with various weapons.

"Those are Predacon weapons!" X23 shouted.

"Indeed..." Mal cackled as a different and more menacing head rolled into view from the center. "It took some scavenging and a lot of ingenuity, but my new body is far superior to ANYTHING you can possess."

"But can you use your ring?" Kwame asked as the Planeteers all piled out of the Geo-Cruiser with Sora and his friends.

"DARKNESS!" A dark beam shot from Mal's shoulder, only to be deflected by Sora's keyblade.

"Nice shot, wanna try it again?" Sora smiled.

"Oh this is bothersome..." Mal growled, "There's to many of you..."

"Now..." Megatron descended to the ground with a cocky smile. "There are more." Inferno and Terrorsoar followed, each one had one of the younger Predacons. "And now it's all suddenly so clear as to where all our scrap parts went too."

"Gah..." Mal growled, his voice seemed to warble as he spoke. "This is too irritating, I only wanted to kill the Planet-Punks, not tangle with you lunatics!"

"His voice sounds off." The Doctor noted.

"He..." Megatron noticed The Doctor for the first time. "Lovely... more interlopers..."

"Royalty, shall I vanquish this fool?" Inferno asked in his usual over-ecstatic manner.

"Oh..." Megatron seemed to debate it. "Go ahead."

Inferno immediately released a powerful stream of fire from his weapon and followed it with a few missiles. Seconds later a powerful laser flew from Mal's position and plowed through the Predacon, separating him at the waist.

"What?" Megatron growled.

"As I-I-I s-said..." Mal's voice was warping even more. "I made upgr-grades!" Series of powerful beams shot forth from the cloud and knocked all the Predacons to the ground, even Tohka and Rahzar.

"That is some serious fire power..." Wolverine.

"Indeed, and it looks like we are going to have to use our own heavy fire power..." Kwame said. "Let out powers combine! EARTH!" Kwame centered his ring on the sky.

"Fire!" Wheeler shouted.

"WIND!" Linka joined.

"WATER!" Gi added her ring.

"HEART!" Ma-ti said.

As the powers condensed in the sky and Captain Planet formed, Mal let out a low and warped laugh. Then fired a volley of missiles at the powerful Earth Defender. When they bounced harmlessly off of his forming crystal shell he roared in anger.

"By your powers combined..." Captain Planet took his full form. "... I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!" Planer barely had time to avoid another volley of powerful lasers. "Whoa, somebody's grumpy!"

"Is he changing again?" Jean asked as everyone watched Mal's body warp and twist.

"Of course he is..." Megatron limped over to Magneto. "The fool used already formed body parts, and now they're trying to repair themselves."

As Mal's body twisted and warped Captain Planet quickly gathered the wounded and dropped them off at the Velocity. Then he turned his attention back to Mal whose bdy was now twisted to that of a large feline form, a canine head seemed to be forming while the tail seemed to be forming into snakes. It's claws also changed, the front ones became avian and the rear claws seemed to be almost made of Cheetor's body. The Mals body warped once more as all the parts fused and stretched to make itself a whole being.

"You have GOT to be jokin'." Rogue stared.

"This is not good." The Doctor said.

"Gee, you think?" Wolverine asked.

"Now, what I mean is, if the body is now warped think about the programming conflicts." The Doctor said.

"Oh, that is a good point..." Megatron said. "Are your ready to leave now Magneto?"

"Yes, let us take our leave." Magneto said.

"You're just leaving?" Cyclops asked, slightly shocked.

"Whatever this new thing is, it took out my second in command in only one shot and heavily damaged us all, we are ill prepared to face _this." _Megatron snapped as several spheres descended and enclosed all of Megatron's and Magneto's troops before flying off.

"Well this is just peachy..." Cyclops sighed as he hit the right corner of the "X" on his uniform. "Cyclops to Maximals, do you copy?"

"_Rattrap here One-eye, what's up?" _Rattrap said from the other end.

"We're going to need some help here..." Cyclops said as the massive and mutated Mal roared in anger while Captain Planet dodged strikes from it's claws and snake heads.

"_What kinda help?" _Rattrap asked.

"Just get here Rat!" Wolverine snapped into his com.

"_Well I kinda need to know who ta bring Wolvie." _Rattrap said indignantly.

"Everyone." Cyclops and Wolverine said as Captain Planet sailed past them and Mal roared in triumph.

"And many, many medical kits..." Cyclops added before he hit the left side of the X. "Uh... Leo... we could use some help if you could lend it."

"_Sure what's up?" _Leonardo responded.

"Well..." Cyclops barely dodged a claw swipe from Mal as it began to stalk closer to him. "ROGUE GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"Comin' at ya Fluffy!" Rogue shouted as she plowed into the massive robot.

"_We're on our way!" _Leonardo said as soon as he heard Mal's roars.

"Well now, at least we're even'en the odds..." Gambit smiled as he pulled Cyclops under the Velocity.

"Not quite even..." Cyclops sighed. "I didn't want to ever have to press this button..." Cyclops pressed the bottom of the X. "Cyclops to Wavedancer, we have an all points alert right now, Mal's mutated from Decepticon technology and he's going berserk!."

"You bringin' dhem into dhis?" Gambit asked in shock.

"He's too powerful for one group to take on by ourselves." Cyclops said as he pressed the X once again. "All right everyone, we have back up one the way, let's keep this thing busy until it arrives!" Cyclops rolled out from under the Velocity and shot Mal point blank in the rear ankle. The blast did no visible damage but Mal reared up in and roared in pain before it slammed it's front paws down on Rogue.

"Chere!" Gambit shouted, but when the dust from the impact cleared, Rogue was hefting the paw and Mal off of her and tossing him into the power station. "You all right chere?"

"Ah'm fahne..." Rogue smiled, "But I don't think he is." Rogue's smile faded as Mal got back to it's feat and roared again, this time though it also grew a pair of large scorpion pincers from it's neck.

"It's STILL mutating?" Iceman blinked.

"It must be the power of the Deception technology!" Kwame said.

"I guess he couldn't take the coding..." Arcade said as the Misfits appeared in a bright light. He quickly set a device in the ground and let a beam of light scan over Mal's body. "Or he could be manipulating it..." Arcade said with a hint of fear. "He might transform soon if we draw this out..." Suddenly a flurry of rockets came flying in from nowhere and knocked the great Mal-beast to the ground.

"Agreed!" Dinobot landed with a graceful flip as he released Rattrap from his claws.

"We're going to have to put Mal out of his misery, aren't we?" Cheetor asked as he hopped off of a landing Optimus.

"It looks that way." Optimus said, a hint of his usual compassion.

"Good." Cheetor said as he loaded a new ammo clip into his rocket-gun. "He's been on the loose too long..."

"Agreed..." Silverbolt landed with BlackArachnia, soon Airrazor appeared carrying Grimlock.

"Something we don't know?" Cyclops asked with suspicion.

"He attacked our base last night and we thought he was out of his mind so we tried to take him down peacefully..." BlackArachnia said, "Only he didn't want to work that way and he ended up tearing a few pieces from us and eating them!"

"Eewwww..." Rogue blanched, "He's a cannibal?"

"Yeah, him and Rampage should get along great." Rattrap said just as Mal got back up and shook off the previous attack.

"Hey guys!" Mikey said as the turtles appeared from their Mass Device transporter, they were behind the Velocity and could not see Mal, but a curious Mikey heard the roar and peeked. "Whoa dude... this reminds me of that Winters dude..."

"Ugh..." Raph groaned, "You mean the monsters... god I hated that little red o... ne..." Raph came into view of Mal. "We're all gonna die."

"H-hey!" Rattrap stumbled over his words. "That's my line!"

"No, no, I have to agree with Raph here." Cyclops said. "We're all gonna die..."

"Hey stop it!" Rattrap said.

"All right, so what's the plan?" Leonardo came around and saw Mal. "We are so dead."

"STOP IT!" Rattrap shouted, "Now I know how you guys feel..."

"And knowing is..." Toad was silenced by a glare from Dinobot.

"Knowing is what?" Grimlock asked. "Grimlock want to know what knowing is..."

"Well the plan right now is for Planet and Rogue to keep it busy while we determine a weak point." Cyclops said. "Kwame how's Captain Planet?"

"Doing fine, but this creature is powerful..." Kwame walked over to the small meeting. "I find it hard to believe that Mal is in there and controlling it."

"What?" Optimus asked.

"_He's right Optimus..." _Rhinox said over the Maximal com link. _"Arcade's scans show Mal is in full control, but he doesn't seem to be differentiating between the teams at the moment. He also seems to be weak to energy blasts, especially to his under side and feet." _

"Huh..." Rattrap smiled.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Looks like One-eye and I get to work together..." Rattrap smiled as he took his vehicle form.

"Vermin..." Dinobot said. "You may be a shallow, rot loving fiend, but every now and then you have a good moment."

"Comin' from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Rattrap smiled. "Hop on Cyke and let's hit this thing with everything we got!"

"I hope this works..." Cyclops sighed as he climbed on. "Where's the se---" He was cut off as Rattrap took off towards Mal.

"By Primus I hope this works..." Optimus said. "Maximals, make a distraction for Cyclops and the other Beam Weapon users!"

"And to think I left DM's beam ammo at the base..." Cheetor smirked, "Oh well time to make with the explosions."

"Turtles, let's show this thing what ninja are all about." Leonardo said.

"Hiding and creeping?" Mikey asked.

"Stealth and misdirection..." Donatello groaned. Raphael simply whacked Mikey over the head.


	6. More ammo please

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**More ammo please**_

"AAAAAHHH!" Cyclops screeched as Rattrap passed under Mal.

"Come on Cyke, you gotta blast him!" Rattrap said as the blew past his rear foot.

"Go slower!" Cyclops shouted as he looked over his shoulder to see Mal turning around and focusing on them. "I take it back! Faster, must go faster!"

Rattrap looked back and agreed with a sharp shriek. "GET THIS MONSTER OFFA US!"

"Maximals, now!" Optimus ordered the Maximals to attack Mal as a distraction. Soon the small battlefield exploded into combat as Silverbolt flew Cheetor high above Mal to let him hail a series of rockets onto the massive transformer. Grimlock and Dinobot charged forward into the fray with Captain Planet and Rogue to provide some melee assistance. Optimus and Airrazor provided cover fire from the rear while BlackArachnia teamed up with Jean and focused on creating an invisible barrier around Mal.

"Scarlet Witch, take out the debris he chucks at them!" Wavedancer said as the Misfits officially joined the fray. "Toad, you and Quicksilver help the turtles distract it!"

"On it!" Toad leaped forwards. "Come on Blob, you too!"

"All..." Blob stopped as he caught a chunk of flying debris before it his t the group. "I think I'll take shield duty!"

"Good call..." Toad gulped as he saw the chunks of earth that almost flattened him.

"Kwame!" Avalanche shouted, "Think Golem can provide a distraction?"

"Of course." Kwame smiled. "Golem, combat our enemy!" From the ground a large earthen form rose and took a very spiked form.

"Think he'll let me use my power on his body?" Avalanche asked as an idea came to him.

"_If Kwame deems I should." _Golem said with a bow of his head. _"Earth mover, coyote guided." _

"Ok..." Avalanche blinked. "Creepy..."

"Golem, let him manipulate your body in battle." Kwame said, ignoring the comment.

"_Of course Kwame." _Golem said as he charge into battle and quickly held back one of Mal's paws from crushing a downed Silverbolt. Just as suddenly as that happened though, a clawed hand erupted from Golem's chest while Avalanche made a forward swiping motion behind him.

"Brilliant." Arcade said as he continued scanning the transformed Mal.

"Time for a second go around." Cyclops said as he finally was able to balance on Rattrap's vehicle form. "Gun it!" Rattrap smiled as he poured on the speed even greater than before. As soon as they passed under Mal Cyclops let a powerful beam loose and quickly closed his visor as the left his underside. When they came out Mal was roaring in immense pain. And rearing up on it's front legs as if trying to transform, but failing horribly.

"What!" Mal's ragged voice tore through the air. "I cannot change!"

"Well I'll be..." Rattrap smiled. "He's stuck!"

"Why?" Cyclops asked.

"He mish-mashed the parts and programs, his body doesn't know who's side he's on." Optimus said. "Unfortunately with his control over the programming he'll be able to get past that flaw sooner than we'd like."

"How fast is that?" Cheetor asked over the com as he fired and dodged while pulling Silverbolt to a safe distance.

"RAAAAAAGHHHH!" Mal roared as his body shook. "REVENGE!" The body suddenly sprang forward in an explosion of parts and quickly reformed with no sensible application as to where on the body they came from or became apart of. Soon enough though he stood towering above all of them, he even dwarfed Optimus. "I am Mal! Servitor of UNICRON!"

"WHAT?" All the Maximals let out as one.

"Monkey-bot, tell me he's joking." Rattrap said as he sped back over to Optimus.

"I..." Optimus linked. "I don't know."

At this moment however Perfection had reappeared and was staring at Mal, slack jawed and bug-eyed.

"Perfection..." Optimus looked at the Scion angrily. "What do you know about this?"

"I know that sooner or latter Unicron is going to have to tangle with Galactus, but I did not know he'd do the whole herald of doom thing..." Perfection sighed. "Galactus is really going to be pissed off."

"Who?" Jean asked.

"Ignore me I speak of things that may or may not yet come to pass." Perfection now wore a swami hat and cheesy swami clothing.

Then DM appeared and grabbed Perfection by the ear. "One of these days you're going to piss off the wrong person and then I won't be able to help you..." DM said while he dragged Perfection into a warp point back tot he Verge.

"Your dating him why again?" Blob asked Scarlet Witch.

"Besides his cute butt?" Scarlet Witch was almost as red as her costume. "I'm having a hard time remembering why..."

"Let's get back to Mal, ok?" Wheeler said as he flew by on a flaming surfboard with Pyro on board who was busy using the endless supply of fire from Agni to torch the monstrously tall Mal.

"He ain't turnin' red yet Wheel..." Pyro barely dodged a small missile that Mal had aimed at him.

"Jump off..." Wheeler said as he leaped off his spirit and ran to Kwame. "I've got an idea."

"Wheeler?" Kwame asked

"Just call Golem back." Wheeler said with a smile. Kwame did so with a nod and Wheeler called Agni back too.

"What now?" Kwame asked.

"We see if they can't work together..." Wheeler said.

"What?" Kwame asked.

"Think about it." Wheeler said. "Fire and Earth..."

"I do not think it works that way..." Kwame frowned.

"Just try it!" Wheeler pointed his ring at the sky. "AGNI!" A red mass centered in the sky.

"Golem!" Kwame's green energy beam joined the red mass and soon it sprouted molten arms and legs and quickly grew into a powerful spirit. However, Kwame and Wheeler were quickly over come by an energy field that enclosed them in a mesh of red and green.

"_We the spirits of Fire and Earth..." _The spirit spoke slowly like Golem, but had the temperament of Agni laced in it's voice._ "We are now the spirit of the molten center. We are Magolem."_ With out another word it shot a powerful stream of lava at Mal and the others around Mal scattered in a panic._ "We shall purge _you..."

Soon Magolem had turned Mal into a glowing red transformer and was approaching it with the obvious intent of destroying it. As it got closer Mal released an energy pulse that knocked the massive spirit back and the spirit vanished, the energy field around Wheeler and Kwame also vanished and they groggily came to. Then a powerful red beam slammed into Mal's face and ripped a small chunk off of his face around his right eye piece.

"Take him down while he's molten!" Cyclops shouted as a missiles and bullets rained down on Mal.

The impact of the massive attack caused a cloud of dust to rise and when it faded all were shocked to see Mal standing and still glowing, but now a shield covered him. The team's slowly backed off and then with out warning Gi stepped forward.

"LEVIATHAN!" Gi's ring summoned the massive white whale spirit and with it an endless reservoir of arctic water. "WAVEDANCER!" Gi shouted.

Wavedancer wasted no time as the pulled a fountain of water from the spirit's source and rushed it down upon the molten Mal. Soon steam rose and cleared and the team's breathed a sigh of relief as Mal was frozen solid.

"Man..." Raph jumped down from a tree. "I really thought we were all gonna by the farm there."

"That was close..." Optimus frowned.

"How did he have so much power?" Kwame asked.

"I don't think it matter's anymore." Cheetor smiled. "He's lawn ornament."

A shudder from Mal drew everyone's attention.

"Spots..." Rattrap said. "You ain't allowed to talk anymore..."

Mal's form began to twist and tear as he struggled to move the massive, fused body.

"He's going..." Dinobot realized what was happening as the massive body shattered into thousands of pieces and an energy wave tore itself through the robot. It seemed like only seconds and Dinobot ran in front of his friends and crossed his katanas in front of himself and closed his eyes. When he opened them a second later a shimmering blue shield covered the field and an unhappy looking Doctor came from the Velocity.

"What the?" Cyclops asked

"I had Arcade take me back and get the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "Then I just projected an energy shield at this moment in time..." The shield faded and the Doctor smiled. "Anyone for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Cyclops sighed and then he saw the crater that Mal left behind. "After we figure out what was going on with Mal.

"I don't sense the ring of Darkness..." Ma-ti said.

"Maybe the explosion blew up." Pyro suggested.

"No..." Ma-ti said. "I don't sense it at all..."

"You don't think..." Rattrap blinked. "You think she came and got it in the middle of the explosion..."

"Rattrap..." Cyclops said. "Don't even joke like that."

"Come on yo, let's get this place cleaned up..." Toad said as he jumped forward and began to walk towards the building backwards. Then he noticed everyone's face was in shock and he slowly looked over his shoulder to see a metallic looking body run off through the woods.

"No way!" Cheetor shouted. "His main body survived?"

"He did make upgrades..." Arcade frowned. "A lot of them."

8888888888888

As Mal ran off through the woods he clutched the ring of Darkness close to himself. His body clouded the sense of the Heart Child and allowed him to hide from the planetarium. He silently cursed himself though, he had almost given in to that powerful outside force. The force called itself Unicron and wanted him to lead him to a planet he knew did not exist. And so it seemed his plans to use the Maximal and Deception technology had failed, then he came upon a catalog in the middle of the forest and as odd as it seemed it was the best thing to happen to him all day.

"Xanatos Technologies..." Mal smiled, he needed to repair himself and this company would now be providing the tools needed.


	7. Black Hole Brew

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**Black Hole Brew**_

"Wait... the Gargoyles?" Pietro asked. It had been a day since Mal's escape from death. "As in stone by day..."

"Yup." Perfection said "It's going to finalize in a few hours and your world will never know they weren't here."

"Wow..." Pietro smiled. "Some more help at least."

"Yes and no..." Perfection said.

"Huh?" Pietro looked confused.

"You're gonna be able to see them as an extra help, but the rest of the world well only see them as the normal way of things." Perfection pointed out.

"Man, Wanda's going to flip." Pietro smiled.

"No, she's not." Perfection said.

"Why not?" Pietro gave Perfection an odd look.

"I'm only blocking the change on you, Tim and Linka." Perfection said with a smile.

"What?" Pietro was definitely confused.

"You'll understand in time." Perfection said.

Pietro looked down and thought for a moment. He had a few ideas, but did not want to think about them. He sighed for a moment and decided he would let time reveal all. "Can we go home now?"

"Awww, you don't like fishing with your sister's boyfriend?" Perfection asked, a slightly hurt look on his face.

"Meh... they aren't biting anyways." Pietro sighed as he found himself back in the Misfit Manor. A strange scent seemed to fill the air and he found himself walking towards the kitchen, an odd thing for him to do given his speed.

Once in the kitchen though he was slightly confused, shocked and all at once not surprised to find DM wearing a caustic chemical suit while pouring a drink for Stanley. When he read the side of the containment unit for the drink he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's 'Black Hole Brew'?" Pietro giggled.

DM warped back to his normal clothes and handed Stanley a box of green Pocky. "It's a special brew of tea. P was the first to make it..."

"Who's making BHB..." Astral suddenly appeared with the look of a crack addict splashed across his face.

"BHB?" Clotho popped out of a toaster nearby.

"The BREW!" Ragnis even forced himself out of the fridge.

"What is this stuff?" Peitro asked.

"You know how you guys love BA's coffee?" Perfection appeared. "And believe me I can't fault you for it, well BHB is like that for Scions."

"It's our Ambrosia..." Ragnis sniffed in the aroma from the containment unit.

"Well can I try some?" Pietro asked.

The Scion's shifted nervously, all except for Perfection who dipped in a ladle and poured a liquid that seemed to absorb the light in the room, into a small cup and handed it to Pietro. "Sip it slowly." He said with a smile.

"This should be interesting." Astral blinked as he downed a shot glass with BHB and bourbon.

Pietro cautiously sipped at the drink while he watched Stanley down an entire cup, flare up in multiple colors and melt into a puddle. It was at that point the almost re-thought taking the sip, but it was to late and the drink had already gone down his throat and quickly entered his system.

"Well how do you feel?" DM asked as he looked at his stopwatch.

"Fine..." Pietro said. "What's with the watch?"

"Last mortal without exemplary supernatural powers that tried this ended up thinking he was Batman." Ragnis said with a smile. "Then he imploded." Pietro's eyes went wide as he tried to make himself throw up.

"Ragnis..." DM growled. "Go away."

"Oh, come on..." Ragnis smiled as he slapped the coughing Pietro on the back.

"Go... now..." Perfection said with a stern edge to his voice. Ragnis did not argue, but grumbled as he left through the fridge once more.

"Well..." Pietro spoke, but almost as quickly as he did he found himself in China, then Thailand, Japan, Hawaii, California and many other states before he was back at the Pit continuing a long and inane rant that had the Scions backed into a corner. "...AND THAT IS WHY... Why am I back?"

"Back?" DM blinked. "Wow, that has to be the weirdest combo of effects ever..."

"Out of body travel and insanity..." Perfection laughed. "Only with a Misfit."

"I bet Scott would become a Goth temporarily." Astral smiled.

"I bet Rogue would wear bright colors." Clotho smiled.

"Yeah and Wolverine would be in the infamous yellow spandex." Perfection said with a dismissive wave. "Thats why we don't let them try it, remember."

"But you let me try it." Pietro said. "And now I want more..." He reached for the cup and his hands passed right through it. "AHHHHHH! I'M DEAD!"

"And now he's hallucinating!" DM smiled.

"I'm not dead?" Pietro asked as he looked at the cup in his hand. "OK..."

"Don't worry you've got about a dosage of caffeine running through your body that could kill a blue whale..." Astral smiled as he turned purple, at least to Pietro anyway. Of course as soon as Astral said that Pietro fainted.

"Wraith?" Perfection asked.

"No more feeding mortals the BHB..." Wraith grumbled as he ran an ethereal comb through Pietro's body.

After a few seconds Pietro groaned and came too. He sat up, coughed and then looked at the Scions. "I think I'll stick to BA's coffee." He said as he wobbly made his way up to his room.

"Well at least we know he's already been made a representative..." DM said as he glanced at Perfection.

"The kid's got charisma, what can I say." Perfection sipped down his own cup of tea.

"You made your choice Wraith?" Astral asked.

"Yes." Wraith said.

"Let me guess..." Clotho smiled, but Wraith simply vanished. "Boy he likes his secrets..."

"Mmhmm." Perfection said as he imitated the main character of _Sling Blade._

"Are you trying to offend someone?" Clotho coughed.

"What's offensive about S_ling Blade?_" Perfection asked. "Anyway, you got the special mix?" Perfection's hair grew into devil horns.

"Hmmm, Laxatives?" DM grinned evilly.

"Nope." Perfection kept smiling.

"Hallucinogens?" Astral asked.

"No..." Perfection's horns grew.

"It's an aphrodisiac." Clotho said.

"Hey, they would have never guessed!" Perfection pouted.

"Hm..." DM sipped his tea. "Blue Balls Brew."

For a few seconds the room was silent and then the Scions descended into a fit of laughter akin to that of a fourth grade class room hearing a teacher's name that sounded close to a body function or name.

"And now I shall see you all later." Perfection giggled as he crept up the stairs.

"Hmmm..." Clotho sipped her tea then gripped her head in agony. "I'm gonna fix those there lunatics!"

"Lancittor?" DM asked.

"WHO ELSE?" Clotho groaned.

"Those three are gonna drive her..." Astral tried to search for a word. "well crazy is all that comes to mind."

"Pfffft." DM rolled his eyes. "We're all past crazy."

Upstairs in Wanda's room Perfection was bust setting up a series of snack cakes and tea cup and even poured himself another cup of the BHB and spiked it with Clotho's aphrodisiac. An hour later Wanda came back from her martial arts practice and smiled at the welcome surprise and even at the fact that her boyfriend was already sipping his tea in a fancy recliner near a fabricated fire place.

"Tea madame?" Perfection asked as he adjusted a toy monocle over his eye.

"Why of course." Wanda giggled as she took a cup and sat down. "Trying something other than insanity?"

"Yup!" Perfection smiled just as an alarm went off in the base.

"Hold the thoughts!" Wanda jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long." Perfection said as he downed the last of his spike BHB. "Whoa... the room is changing colors and it's in my mind..." Perfection smiled to himself. "Cool..."

Five hours later however Perfection was in Lifeline's office with perhaps the most embarrassing medical condition any male can ever have; an...

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK!" Perfection interrupted the narrator, his face red was as red as his shirt and his...

"NO SPEAKY!" Perfection once again interrupted the narrator, intent on keeping his condition a secret.

A few minutes later however the Misfits piled into the Infirmary with a few cuts and bruises. Toad immediately noticed Perfection hiding in the corner.

"You are an evil being..." Perfection groaned as he stopped addressing the narrator and barely covered himself up as Toad rounded the corner.

"Hey, Perfection guess what we just blew up!" Toad smiled.

"What?" Perfection asked.

"Old Faithful." Toad smiled.

"You killed Old Faithful?" Perfection gasped.

"Well technically we blew up another COBRA base, but it was directly under it." Toad said. "Hey why are you here, yo?"

"I have my reasons." Perfection said defensively.

"Ok..." Toad said, a bit of curiosity peeked in the back if his mind as he went back to talking with the others.

"That's it I'm going back to the Verge, at least then I can wait this out in peace..." Perfection said as he vanished and accidentally left behind his shorts.

"Hey..." Wanda noticed the shorts as she walked over to the corner to talk with Perfection. "Lifeline, why was my boyfriend here without his pants on?" At this several Misfits burst out laughing and Pietro rammed his head in to a wall.


	8. Evil Ash vs Hun

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic****Park)**

_**Evil Ash vs Hun**_

Hun wasn't quite sure what he was doing at Xavier's front door, but he knew he had to ask the mutant for help. He pressed the door bell and gave a deep sigh. Several footsteps and a crashing sound later the door opened to reveal the purple haired psychic, Betsy.

"What do you want?" Betsy sneered.

"I need to talk to your head honcho." Hun said. "It's important."

Betsy rolled her eyes but let Hun in. Soon Hun was directed to Xavier's office by a telepathic instruction. He found the room easily and sat down on a couch.

"Mr. Hun." Xavier said, he was frowning slightly. "How may help the Foot?"

"It ain't the Foot." Hun said. "It's Karai, that Release psycho put her into some sort of trance, she can't even move."

At the mention of Release, Xavier paid prompt attention. "Why wasn't I contacted immediately?"

"The Frost lady said she had a friend who can help, so the boss chose that route." Hun said.

"You think otherwise?" Xavier asked.

"I dunno, I just can't sit and wait for some hoo-doo voodoo lady to screw her up even more." Hun said.

"Ahhh..." Xavier smiled. "So you do care for her."

"Yeah." Hun said, "Not that it matters anymore."

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"Uh, went behind the bosses' back..." Hun gulped slightly. "I'll be lucky if I have limbs after this."

"Ah..." Xavier winced inwardly. "Mr. Hun, you may feel free to stay here..." At that moment Bucky O'Hare stuck his head in and then quickly exited.

"Was that..." Hun started.

"Yes..." Xavier sighed.

"Ok then." Hun sighed as O'Hare knocked on the door.

"Come in Captain." Xavier smiled.

"Professor, there's a scarred maniac on the front lawn claiming to be Ash's twin..." Bucky said in shock.

"Oh God, not him again..." Xavier groaned.

"Trouble?" Hun asked.

"Minor trouble, Ash's magically created evil twin has returned, again, and more than likely wants the Necronomicon. Unfortunately Ash is in town buying our groceries and dropping off our monthly fine deposit." Xavier groaned.

"Meh, I'll take him out for you." Hun said with a shrug.

"Excuse me?" Xavier asked.

"Just promise me you'll help Karai and I'll handle him." Hun smiled.

"I will do my absolute best to help her." Xavier said.

"Good." Hun said as he walked out of the office.

"Captain O'Hare, I'd like you to come with me please." Xavier said.

"Where are going?" O'Hare asked.

"To an allies." Xavier said as he made his way to the hangar.

Meanwhile out front Logan was already on the front lawn with Rina, Gambit and Colossus when Hun came wandering out. He stood right behind the group until Rina turned and almost attacked him, only Gambit stopped her.

"Whoa, girl, Hun and de Foot on our side for now, remember?" Gambit shouted as he dodged a kick.

"You guys don't worry about..." Hun got his first look at Evil Ash. "Oh god, this guy makes Wade look pretty..."

"What was that?" Evil Ash shouted.

"Oh man, I'm gonna take you out, but god, don't bleed on the jeans ok? They're hard to clean." Hun winced.

"We got him." Logan growled.

"Yeah, well I have a deal with Xavier; I take him out, Xavier helps Karai." Hun smiled. "Anyone care to place bets on how long this will take?"

"I got mah money on about a half hour." Gambit said.

"I well bet around twenty minutes." Colossus said.

Logan gave Hun a long hard look. "I got five on five." After that the group split apart to let Hun do his work.

"Come on shorty, let's have some fun." Hun immediately dropped into an unknown martial arts stance.

"Shorty?!" Evil Ash shouted. "Oh I'm gonna rip your spine out for that one..." Evil Ash drew a sword from his side.

"Wow, not only are you one ugly mother, but you have no sense of honor to boot." Hun smiled.

"Oh you wanna go fisticuffs?" Evil Ash asked. "Groovy, let's do it kiddo." Evil Ash charged headlong into Hun who brought in a sweeping clothesline, grabbed the collapsing Evil Ash and then swung him into another clothesline only to repeat the process four more times before dropping him to the ground and planting an elbow drop squarely into his chest. After that Hun got up and dusted his hands off.

"Wow, no wonder only four X-Men came out." Hun snickered.

"Actually, We came out because we're the most skilled fighters here right now..." Logan smiled. "Normally it takes a whole team and Ash to take him on."

"Oh..." Hun dropped his head in futility as he turned around to see Evil Ash standing there grinning at him. "This is not good."

"It never is Blondie." Evil Ash grinned as he grabbed Hun by the neck and tossed him into a fence which promptly ripped out of the ground and fell backwards. Hun was stunned by the sheer force of it. "Oh come on kiddo, where's all them fightin' words from earlier? " Evil Ash stamped over to Hun and grabbed him by his neck again. "Had enough, punk?"

"Loser says what." Hun grunted out as Evil Ash held him high.

"What?" Evil Ash asked.

"Smile for the birdie looser!" Hun plowed his cowboy tipped boots straight into Evil Ash's crotch and the demon went down wailing while grabbing his damaged utilities.

"Stars, I'm seein' stars..." Evil Ash groaned as Hun caught his breath. "I never... see... stars..."

"All right you poor impersonation of a Predator..." Hun had caught his breath and was back up. "Time for..." He picked up Evil Ash and put the demon over his shoulder. "a PILEDRIVER!" Hun dropped the demon into the powerful wrestling slam and smiled as he heard Evil Ash groan in pain.

Hun got back up immediately and pulled his foe back up only to deliver a powerful head butt that let a sharp crack echo through out the grounds of the school. He followed this up with several gut and face combos and finished them with a powerful uppercut that sent Evil Ash flying into the fountain. This prompted thappearance of a very angry DM.

"I just fixed that!" The Scion of Excess shouted as he grabbed Evil Ash by the collar and threw him into the horizon. "AND STAY GONE!"

"Whoa..." Hun said in shock. "That was cool."

"And as usual, excessive." Logan groaned. "What do you want DM?"

"He broke the fountain." DM frowned. "I am not happy." DM's camouflage momentarily turned to white and black, but quickly corrected itself as he re-fabricated the fountain back to a mushroom cloud. "Now I'm happy again."

"Chuck's gonna be pissed." Logan said warily.

"Yeah, but I have an excuse." DM smiled. "I'm a Scion."

"In other words; insane." Rina snapped.

"Oh you're funny." DM smiled. "You're very funny. Have I ever mentioned I know more ways to blow up Hydra Bases than any living creature or being."

"What?" Rina turned to DM, suddenly interested.

"Oh, no?" DM smiled. "To bad." He vanished and left behind a small micro chip.

"Ok then..." Hun blinked. "I was told they're nuts, but that takes the cake."

"You should have been here for de Great Debate." Gambit smiled. "Still findin' potatoes in mah clothes."

"What?" Hun asked.

"Trust me when I say this; you do not want to know." Colossus groaned.

"You're right I don't." Hun said. "Now I'm hungry though..."

"Kitchen's in the rear of the building." Logan said.

"Thanks." Hun smiled. "You know I might just take up the Professor's offer..." He wandered off to the kitchen.

"You ain't gonna warn him about Kitty?" Remy asked.

"If he's gonna stay here he's gonna learn the hard way." Logan smiled. A few minutes later Hun was rushed to the infirmary as the latest victim of Kitty's pancakes.


	9. Meet the Clan

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**Meet the Clan**_

"Who?" Ash asked as he walked along side Logan.

"Xanatos, the tech guy, the main team and the staff are invited to dinner to meet those Gargoyle thingies..." Logan grumbled.

"Ok, who is Xanatos and what hole in the ground did he spring up from?" Ash asked as he hefted his unusualy full duffel bag.

"Geez, what have you been doing since you got here? Xanatos is the only guy in the world who can give Tony Stark a run for his weapons manufacturing money." Logan snorted, "Of course he does tend to commit more crimes than Stark..."

"And we're going to visit him why?" Ash shook his head, he figured he must have missed a _Time _article on the guy or something.

"I dunno, but Chuck seems to think it's ok." Logan smiled, "That and the Misfits are joining us."

"Oh god..." Ash set his bag down.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I'm leaving this here..." Ash said as he pulled the Necronomicon out.

"Trinity is not coming." Logan said.

"And back in it goes..." Ash sighed as he stuffed the book in the bag. "You know if I were a blond chick in California I'd be almost ok with having this damn thing near me."

"Stop watching that show..." Logan groaned.

"What, she's got a great rack." Ash smiled.

"Yeah, but knowing our world, she's probably coming here to help us." Logan smirked back.

"Hmm..." Ash smiled devilishly. "I could get used to that idea."

A few minutes later the X-Men were in the Velocity headed towards New York City. Rina was of course fidgeting in her newest outfit that Jubilee had helped pick out, it was a yellow and black dress with no spectacular design and she still couldn't bear wearing it.

"You're gonna ruin it." Ash said with a smile as Penny snoozed on his lap, she had stowed away and no one really wanted to turn back, especially since Ash always seemed to calm her down.

"I hate dresses." Rina sneered.

"Well then why did you get it?" Ash asked.

"Jubilee said I looked cute in it." Rina said as if that explained the universe.

"Ugh..." Ash groaned. "For a girl who is supposed to be the clone of one of the most stubborn individualists I've ever met, you sure lets those girls boss you around."

"But they know more about this... stuff... than I do." Rina rationalized.

"Stuff, like what you like to wear, or what looks good to the majority of the world?" Ash asked.

Rina just blinked.

"There's a spare of your clothes in my bag kiddo." Logan said as he popped in from the cabin. Rina was slightly surprised but grabbed the bag and quickly made her way to one of the small restrooms on the jet. "Thanks Ash, wasn't sure how I was gonna tell her."

"No problem, eh." Ash smiled. "What can I say all these kids are growing on me."

"Some more than others." Logan smiled at the sleeping Penny.

"Yeah, she's just the cutest little pink ball of destruction, ain't she?" Ash smiled.

"Heh, we only got fifteen more minutes, might wanna wake her up soon." Logan went back into the cockpit. "And get that lunk head Forge up too. I have to read him the riot act about messing with Xanatos' technology."

Another twenty minutes, and one very dissatisfied Forge later, the Velocity landed in the courtyard of a castle on top of a sky scrapper. As the large group disembarked a flash of light told them that the Misfits had just arrived and soon they overran the X-Men entirely with their insane idea of fun. Which this time included Toad hopping over everyone while Wanda threatened to strangle him for blabbing about Perfection's latest escapade.

"Oh lovely..." Ash sighed as Penny smiled and then ran off and hid back in the Velocity. "Well at least one of us is smart enough not to walk into doom's open mouth."

Seconds later a large metallic door opened and a blond man in a black and gray suit stood there and then he finally motioned for the group to enter. However the entirety of the group was a little surprised, not because of this man's solid stone hand mind, but because he managed to suck the fun right out of the air. It was like he was a vortex of boring and even the Misfits had to calm down at the sight of him.

"Creepy central..." Pietro whispered to Todd.

"Tell me about it, yo." Todd said as they followed the man who identified himself as Owen. "It's like he's the exact opposite of Perfection."

"You know, I always though that'd be a good thing." Lance said. "But it's just creepy."

"I don't know, he seems nice enough." Scott said with a smile.

"You would." Lance snorted.

"Hey Alvers, you realize we're on the top of a sky scrapper, right?" Scott smiled evilly.

"Oh..." Lance's face almost turned green. "That's not nice..."

"Hehehe, one for Summers." Scott said as he walked ahead of the group while Pietro and Todd gave him death glare while trying to help Lance get over how high up he was.

"That wasn't to nice Scott." Ash grumbled as he came by. "The Misfits may have spread their share of insanity and destruction, but playing off others fears never works out good; trust me I know."

"Great make me feel guilty..." Scott grumbled as he stopped in place and turned back.

"You are a major class guilt tripper." Jean said as she came along side Ash.

"Meh, I do what I can." Ash smiled. "Besides, he keeps complaining about me parking the van to close to his precious car."

"Ugh..." Jean groaned, "Everyone knows about the car Ash, trust me you aren't alone."

The group then made their way into a large dining hall and even Charles Xavier himself was audibly impressed and visually stunned. The dining hall was huge and most definitely not apart of the castle, but a part of the building which seemed to have been integrated into the castle and vice versa.

"Please, everyone have a seat." A heavily tanned man with a beard and mustache stood at the end of the exceptionally long table. To his right was a red headed woman with an odd fox-head marking over her right eye. She was also holding a small baby and most of the girls flocked towards that end of the table.

"Nice place." Ash said. "Got any place I can stow this?"

Xanatos looked at the bag in stunned silence. "Thats a bit much, don't you think?"

"Everyone's gear in case of an emergency, a few bottles of my favorite brew, Alice, my boomstick and the damn book." Ash said. "If anything I came light today."

"Owen, could you show Mr..." Xanatos looked at Ash for his name.

"Williams, Ashley J. Williams, call me Ash." Ash offered his own gauntlet hand for a shake, before remembering that Owen's hand was stone. "Heh, sorry, you'd think I'd be more sensitive to stuff like that."

"Right this way Mr. Williams." Owen gave a low bow and led Ash away from the table.

"Call me Ash." Ash said as he was led away. "So... uh..." He nodded towards Owen's hand. "You share your horror story, I share mine?"

"I tested a magical potion for Mr. Xanatos. It promised everlasting youth..." Owen said in what seemed to be a flat constant tone. "And yourself?"

"I had to lop it off at the wrist because an evil demonic force conjured by an ancient Summarian demon book possessed it." Ash said proudly, as if he had won a contest.

"How very... interesting." Owen's face did not move an inch and his voice did not change pitch at any time.

"Boy you're one hard nut to crack, you know that?" Ash said as Owen opened a door.

"Mr. Xanatos would have it no other way. You place your bag in the guest room for now Mr. Williams." Owen opened the door.

Ash set the bag just on the inside and let Owen close the door again. "Call me Ash."

When Ash and Owen returned to the dinner table Ash was not in the least bit surprised to find the Misfits and X-Men arguing loudly and with small servings of food. He was however surprised to see Xanatos and his wife smiling instead of sitting in shocked silence, so he took a seat near Xavier.

"Notice how they don't even care about the kids making a mess." Ash said.

"I did indeed Ash." Xavier smiled, "They seem to be enjoying the moment for what it is."

"Insanity?" Ash asked.

"Kids being kids." Xanatos smiled. "Who knows maybe one day my Alex might be one of the Misfits or even an X-Man."

"Your son is a mutant?" Xi asked. "I did not detect any X-Genes, but several unique genetic advancements."

"Xi?" Todd asked.

"They are natural." Xi said.

"Oh.." Todd sighed. "Ok."

"No Alex is not a mutant." Xanatos said, "But it is nearly sundown and you must see this next event to truly be amazed..." Xanatos stood and led the group back to the roof where Lance refused to leave the door way.

"What are we doing here?" Pyro chattered as a chilly wind blew by.

"Waiting for them to wake up." A young woman who almost looked like a modern version of Disney's Pochahontas stood off to the side. "I'm Detective Elisa Maza."

"I've read up on you." Althea said. "You're supposed to be like some super cop that works with the Gargoyles, right?"

"Nope." Elisa chuckled. "Just your average Detective."

"Cool." Todd said with a smile. "Hey, sun's going down."

Sure enough the sun was just sinking over the horizon and as the last fleck of it's orange light flared out the stone statues that encircled the teams began to crack and from within the crack a light bloomed and grew more and more intense until at last the stone shells shattered and the gargoyles roared to life; at least most of them did.

"Whoa that was cool!" Pietro exclaimed. "Can they do it again?"

"Tomorrow evening, yes." The large purple gargoyle said with a smile. "I am Goliath and I am pleased to finally meet you all."

"Sooooo coool..." Bobby grinned madly.

"What's up with those guys?" Ash asked, "Or are they just for decoration?"

"They..." Goliath's face fell, "Are our fallen brethren. Clones that Sevarius made and then destroyed with a virus he himself made."

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Dr. Anton Sevarius..." A voice called from below them.

"Mal?" Todd asked.

"Not quite..." Another more metallic voice said as Mal's robotic form flew above the castle walls he held a red headed human who looked mysteriously like him. "But we are quite similar, don't you think?"

"Not good..." Scott said.

"For them maybe." A red Gargoyle smiled. "No one attacks a gargoyle's home and gets away with it, same goes with friends."

"I don't think you are appreciating the situation my friend." Peter said. "Mal is one hundred percent insane robot manufactured by insane crazy lady."

"What the Tin Man said." Lance said with an audible gulp.

"Excuse me..." Owen said from the doorway. "But do you intend any harm towards young Alex?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Mal roared, Sevarius however was waving his hands like a madman trying to get him to stop talking. "After our last fight I'm set to kill all humans!"

"That was not a bright answer..." Sevarius groaned.

"Thank you." Owen said as he promptly vanished and a silver haired young elf like man appeared in his place.

"Puuuuuuck..." Sevarius groaned. "We should leave now Mal..."

"But I..." Mal said.

"Mal, do you remember what I said about certain forces being stronger than even your new armor?" Sevarius asked.

"Ahhhh..." Mal seemed to mull the thought over. "Very well then, until we meet again..." Mal blasted off while holding Sevarius close.

"That..." Scott began.

"Was anti-climactic." Ash sighed. "And a damn good thing too, all our gear is in the guest room."

"Speaking of which, I think it might be prudent for Mr. Williams to retrieve his bag in case of any other intrusions." Puck had changed back to Owen.

"Owen's right..." Xanatos frowned, "Mr. Williams if you could retrieve your bag?"

"No problem Richy-rich." Ash mock saluted as he followed Owen inside.

"Ugh..." Xanatos groaned.

"Oh believe me I understand, Ash is not an easy person to get used to." Xavier said with a smile.

"Actually, I like him." Xanatos smiled, "But I had been hoping that there would be no need for your gear."

Xavier again gave a smile. "Unfortunately I think any such occurrence of that happening is a long ways off..." Xavier was cut off by Owen and a panicked Ash running out from the doorway and slamming the doors shut.

"Deadites!" Ash shouted as he threw his bag down.

"What?" Logan growled, "Who got the book this time?"

"My hand!" Ash shouted. "And some crazy blue gargoyle chick!"

"Demona!" Goliath growled.

"Great..." Brooklyn sneered. "So glad we didn't lock her up when we had the chance."

Suddenly a glass window shattered above the group and the evil gargoyle known as Demona landed on the castle floor. She then stood up and grinned darkly while a sickly deformed hand perched on her shoulder like an evil parrot.

"You can't stop me now Goliath, with this book..." The sudden revving of a chainsaw distracted Demona as she turned to see a very angry Ash.

"Lady, I don't know who you are, but trust me when I say you're making Alice angry by holding the book. You really shouldn't make Alice angry." Ash growled.

"And you think you can stop me you pathetic..." Demona stumbled as she was hit in the head by a powerful kick. "Ugh..." She stumbled back and nearly dropped the book. "Who kicked me?"

The sudden and familiar sound of "snikt" answered her from behind as X23 bared claws for battle. Demona turned to see her young challenger and smiled evilly before she broke out laughing.

"That's stupid lady, real stupid." Ash commented right before X23 flew at Demona with an almost demonic blood lust of her own. Thats when the doors to the outside gave way and Deadites poured into the castle court yard.

"Circle up around Xanatos!" Althea said as she tapped a new button on her communicator and her clothes shifted to her battle attire.

"How'd you do that?" Bobby asked.

"DM helped us make it." Trinity answered as one as they blasted several Deadites off the edge.

"Oh the police are going to loooove this story..." Avalanche grumbled as he stood behind Blob.

"Trust me, they're used to odd things happening here." Xanatos sighed. "Too bad I can't reduce my fines."

"Are you sure, I might be able to help there..." Xavier said.

"Less talk more kill..." Ash said as he tossed several guns towards Xavier and Xanatos.

"Don't mind if I do." Xanatos grabbed Ash's spare shotgun.

"Groovy..." Ash smiled as he pulled out his own. "Go for the head, like zombies."

"I detest guns..." Xavier tossed the pistol Ash had given him down.

"Fine then; someone protect baldy!" Ash shouted.

"No problem!" Perfection smiled as he appeared and erected a force field around everything.

"What happened to not interfering?" Wolverine asked.

"Well technically Ash and the Necronomicon are apart of your universe now..." DM said as he too appeared, "But given Demona's penchant for stupid Gargoyle tricks, we decided it'd be best to disarm her."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Brooklyn snapped.

"Well Wraith is supposed to fix that." DM pointed to Demona, whose shadow was growing darker by the second.

"Oh no..." Wavedancer gasped.

"Some one take her out, yo!" Toad noticed the darkness as well.

"Don't mind if I do." Ash said as he leveled his shotgun towards Demona and fired, only to be knocked to the side by the young female Gargoyle.

"Angela!" Broadway shouted as he pulled her away from Ash before he could retaliate for a missed shot.

"Father, we can't kill her!" Angela pleaded with Goliath.

"What is she your mother somethin', kid?" Ash shouted.

"Yes." Angela glared at him.

"Oookay then..." Ash looked slightly embarrassed. "New plan... need a new plan..."

"Come here!" Demona's screams interrupted Ash's thought process and he turned to see Quicksilver keeping the book away from here with the other Misfits helping in a twisted game of "keep away". Strangely enough her shadow was fading back to normal as well. "Give it back!"

"Will that do?" Goliath asked with a smile as everyone else tore through the directionless deadites.

"Yeah, that'll work..." Ash blinked.

"Will you give me that!" Demona ran right by Ash and he took the opportunity to slam his metal fist into the demented gargoyle's face, knocking her out in one blow.

"Where is Wraith anyway?" Perfection asked as he walked up to DM as the Misfits quickly tackled Demona and Xanatos provided some heavy shackles.

"How should I know?" DM arched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"What you guys don't keep an eye on him?" Perfection asked.

"Does Wraith go to every universe out there and raise all sorts of hell?" DM glared at his friend.

"No." Perfection said, after mulling the thought over for a few minutes.

"Exactly." DM said.

"So..." Perfection sidled over to Goliath. "Any odd feelings, missing limbs..." he coughed to cover the next question "... detectives pregnant with hybrids?"

"What?" Goliath asked.

"Nothing." Perfection smiled before disappearing behind DM.

"Will you stop that?" DM sighed.

"I can't help it, he scares me." Perfection whined.

"Just because he's big an purple does not mean he's going to start singing like Barney." DM sighed again.

"You don't know that." Perfection said.

"That's it, I'm outta here, maybe I'll go torture Kelly or something..." DM shouted.

"Oh! Kelly fun!" Perfection smiled and vanished just as DM did.

"It looks like this evening was a bit more exciting than I had expected." Xanatos smiled as he handed Ash his shotgun.

"Speaking of exciting sir..." Owen was holding the remnants of a shattered gargoyle statue. "Sevarius and Mal decided to remove some of Thailog's clan."

"No..." Goliath looked as if he had lost a member of his own clan.

"The clones of Hudson and Broadway I'm afraid..." Owen said in his usual flat tone.

"And thusly why I am late..." Wraith appeared, his face was still and angry, his usual look, but within it was a look born of compassion. "Others will fall when they awaken..."

"What?" Goliath roared in anger and his eyes lit up as he grabbed the Scion.

As Goliath held the specter close Wraith's voice echoed in his mind. "_Thailog will sacrifice himself for his brother and sister yet to be..._" Goliath froze in place. _"The others will follow, one will survive..." _

"Why do you tell me this?" Goliath asked as he realized the world around him had become completely black.

"To warn you..." Perfection appeared.

"To congratulate you." DM appeared with a smile and a party hat.

"That's pretty much it..." Perfection said. "Just try not to get to attached to mirror-you when he wakes up."

"Yeah, now go have fun with your human-lady." DM smiled.

Suddenly Goliath was aware that he was back in the real world.

"Now that we're done..." Wraith looked down at his neck where Goliath still held him tightly. "Mind letting go?"

"I apologize..." Goliath said and then he turned to Elisa, "We should talk."

"Ah..." Wraith batted his ghostly eyes as a joke and with his normal Irish accent added. "What a lovely couple."

"Irish?" Hudson asked.

"Scottish..." Wraith and Hudson locked eyes and began to shout out obscenities in Gaelic.

"Whiskey?" Wraith offered.

"Ya know how be peaceful..." Hudson smiled, "I guess you're ok."

"You're not bad either..." Wraith said with a smile. "For Scotsman."


	10. Many Minds Make Man Mad Melee Super Mix

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Many Minds Make Man Mad Melee Super Mix**_

"_I want mommy!" _Release heard the distant voice and shrugged it off. The others in his mind had always been a racket, but they had also been useful, that was until he underestimated the Shredder. Since that time it was as if several of them had been completely subdued. Release stared down into his coffee and back over at the terrified bartender who was cowering nearby. Then he hear the clapping.

"Well done..." A young blond man that Release knew to be this world's version of Legion walked into the club the Release had demolished earlier. "Smashed those flat scans into oblivion I see."

Release frowned, "I'm in no mood for your games Legion..."

"Well some one has done their research." Legion smiled, "But I came here with peace in mind. I hear you have other people locked up in that equally twisted brain of yours."

"Yes." Release smiled, "But unlike you, I maintain control. I don't let frilly little fire girls and an old coot push me around."

"What?!" Legion suddenly shifted into Cindy.

"Pffft..." Release pinned the female form to the wall. "You're nothing but a shadow of the Legion in my world. And despite his intolerance for humans, he was fun to hang around, so unless you have more that those two weaklings in that cranium of yours I suggest you leave me alone."

"LET ME AT HIM!" Black Jack shifted into form.

"Such weaklings..." Release began to crush Legion's windpipe. "The Legion I knew would have at least fought back!"

"You mean..." Lucas took back over the body. "Like this!" Several tables and chairs flew at Release who was forced to drop Legion to create a shield."

"Well now..." Release smiled as he tossed the furniture off. "That was more like it." Release shot his hands out and dragged them back while his telekinetic power grabbed Legion and flung him into a wall to Release's rear.

"OK... now the gauntlet's thrown..." Legion growled as he pulled himself up in Lucas' form. "Let's play." Several large wooden splinters launched themselves at Release, who barely placed a shield in front of himself.

"Now we're talking..." Release smiled as he dropped the shield and drew a flurry of debris behind his body and quickly thrust the debris cloud forward. "Having fun yet Legion?"

Legion barely had enough time to place his own shield up to block the attack. "No, I'm bored as all hell..."

"Well then..." Release smiled.

"_No!" _

"_STOP!"_

"_I WANNA FRY THE BLODDY SCOTSMAN!" _

All the voices rang in Release's head at once, some demanding mercy, others demanding their own turn in the carnage. It brought Release to his knees.

"Well, well, well..." Legion smiled as he walked over. "Looks like you aren't in control after all..."

"SHUT UP!" Release shook his head and Legion laughed.

"You know for someone with the same problems I have I was hoping you'd be at least a little more receptive to working with me." Legion smiled.

"Work..." Release laughed as he quieted the voice. "With you?"

"What else would I be asking for?" Legion smiled.

"Okay..." Release smiled his own treacherous smile. "You want to work with me, right..."

"Yes..." Legion said.

"Then I need my head all to myself..." Release smiled. "I already dumped one of my loyal personalities in Shredder's lapdog..."

"Well now..." Legion smiled as he turned to leave. "Let's go find some schmucks to put those nasty minds into!"

"Oh, we won't have to look far..." Release chuckled.

"Huh?" Legion turned around only to be slammed into a wall.

Release stalked closer to the powerful mutant, a deranged and desperate grin spread over his face like he was possessed by another mind. "I think you can handle them, after all you normally had over fifteen of them..." Release grabbed Legion's skull and it was like pouring his mind into a sieve and funnel. To Legion it was like his own mind was sucking in the other minds, and then suddenly it was over and new voices popped into his mind.

"No... wha..." Legion could barely see straight.

"Have fun Legion..." Release chuckled, "I'd use Sentinel if I were you; he's a good watch dog for the others. And be glad Stephen's in someone else already, he was my only competition..." Release patted the fallen Legion on the shoulder as he left the barroom.

When he came into the sunlight of his first day of having his own mind once more he laughed merrily as he walked down the street making sure to twist the minds of the everyday people.

"I'm free at last..." He smiled to several people whom he quickly pushed into the path of an oncoming bus. "Time for some fun..." He stalked down the street with impunity as he tore cars from the street with ease and slammed them into buildings. Soon the police arrived and were quickly held at bay. He knew one of the groups he had made enemies would arrive soon and he was just waiting to let loose on them.

After a half hour with none of the groups appearing he began to get angry. He knew the Maximals would show up of none of the others felt they could handle him and he KNEW that bratty little paladin would want a shot at him. He began to feel as if he was being ignored.

"X-MEN! MISFITS! PLANETEERS! TURTLES! ROBOTS!" He shouted in anger "FACE ME!"

"Oooookay!" A familiar Italian voice said from behind. Release spun around only to have a white gloved hand slam into his face. He stumbled back and couldn't believe what he saw. "You have got to be kidding me..." Before Release stood most of the cast of Super Smash Brothers Melee.

"We're not." Luigi said. "Sorry." Without warning Luigi bent over and rocketed forward with a strangely concussive force and plowed straight into Release who went flying into the air and landed a few blocks down.

"Hi..." Release opened his eyes to see Kirby with a Bob-omb in his hands. He quickly erected shield and barely saved himself from the explosion that sent the small puff sailing into the sky, only to be caught by a blue anthro bird.

"That wasn't very nice you know..." Falco sneered. "Fox now!"

Without warning a powerful force slammed into Release's back and pushed him to the ground. When he looked up Fox McCloud was finishing an attack. "Sorry, thought you saw me there." Fox gave a cocky smile.

Release was pissed now. He pushed himself back up and with power only a telekinetic could muster, dusted himself off with a show of force. Then he turned to his enemies and launched the three of them against a wall. "You shouldn't play with someone like me..." Release smiled darkly as he crushed them against the wall. "I don't pla..." He was again caught off guard as a powerful energy ball slammed into him and he was thrown against another building. He whipped around in recovery to see Mewtwo staring him down from the sky.

"_Let this be settled by equals..." _ Mewtwo said darkly.

"Does the kitty cat think he's in my league?" Release smiled as debris began to rise around him and he launched it at the pokémon who barely dodged it by teleporting to the side only to be grabbed and slammed into the ground by Release' follow up attack.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO PLAY?" He shouted in anger. He was answered by twin hammers slamming him back into the building. Release roared as he grabbed the Ice Climbers and tossed them into Mewtwo's recovering form. He stalked back out to the battle field where several of the Smash favorites lay beaten, but Mario, Luigi, Peach and a few others still remained.

"Hmph..." Mario frowned.

"Come on fatty, let's see what you got." Release smiled.

"First off let's see if I can add to this mix..." Release turned to see several more figures, mostly anthropomorphic animals. Chief among them a blue hedgehog named Sonic. "So you're the famous Mario, huh? Perfection keeps telling me people want to see who's better. Personally, I say we scrap that idea and take care of the looser here. Whattdya say pal?"

"Sounds-a good!" Mario smiled with a thumbs up.

"Excellent!" Sonic smiled just as two swordsmen came rushing at Release from either side.

A re head and a man dressed entirely in blue came rushing in only to be caught be the waiting Release. He frowned ever more as he held the two telekinetically above the ground. "First person to make a move against me gets one of these guys killed..."

"What?" Sonic gasped.

"Oh no!!!" Mario shouted.

"You're evil!" Peach added.

"You big-a meany!" Luigi shook his fist.

"What can I say, it's a talent." Release smiled right before several sharp needles pierced his back and he lost his grip on the swordsman. "Ahhh..." He ripped at his back and pulled the needles out only to come face to hilt with Link's Master Sword at such a speed he was knocked to the ground.

"Your evil will not be tolerated..." Link frowned but just as quickly was tossed away and caught by Sheik.

"Got you..." Release smiled when he saw Sheik and mentally slammed the disguised Zelda into a wall.

"Hey..." Sonic said from right behind Release. "Got ya..." He said right before he and Mario released a torrent of kicks and punches onto Release that sent the psionic flying into another building hard enough to crack the foundation.

"All right!" Sonic said as he and Mario gave each other a high five.

"Ugh..." Release stood up once more and levitated to a full twenty feet above the group. "You are beginning to..." Release was suddenly grabbed violently from nowhere and then explosively thrown away while hearng the word "Yes" shouted in his ear. When he recovered in a mid air catch he discovered that he had been attacked by Captain Falcon and his infamous air grab. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Release roared in rage, anger and embarrassment as he psionically ripped the buildings around him apart. "You lunatics are worse than the Misfits!" He said as he rocketed away from the scene.

"What, he doesn't like hugs?" Falcon asked.

"Ugh, you are such an idiot..." Samus Aran walked out from an alley, strangely she was not wearing her suit but a disguise that let her blend in with the rest of the world. "So, we're going to Xavier's now, right Mario?"

"Yup." Mario said with a smile.

"Cool." Sonic said, "I know the way."

"Who are they?" Luigi asked pointing to the others Sonic brought with him.

"I'm Tails!" Tails said happily.

"My name's Knuckles the Echidna." The red echidna smiled playfully. "Nice to meet you."

The black hedgehog just harrumphed.

"That's Shadow, don't mind him much, he's just grumpy. I'm Rouge the Bat." Rouge said with her own smile.

"Hiya!" Mario said after the group introduced themselves. Unfortunately Peach thought he was staring a little to intently at Rouge's chest and slammed a frying pan into his skull. "Owwwiiieee..."

"Ouch man, you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Okie dokie..." Mario assured Sonic.

"All right then, let's get going..." Shadow finally spoke. "The humans are gathering and watching."

"Yiiiipieeee!" Mario suddenly sprouted up.

"Follow me guys." Sonic said as he set a fair pace for everyone. Only Captain Falcon seemed to keep up with it though.


	11. Smash n' Speed to the Rescue!

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Smash n' Speed to the Rescue!**_

"Whooooaaa!" Sonic skidded to a halt a few yards short of Xavier's mansion. It was under attack by a twenty foot tall robot. "What did Eggman follow me here?"

"No..." Shadow stepped forward. "It's not Eggman."

"Then who is it?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Peach said. "But must of us are too weak to fight..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screaming form of Colossus came crashing down in front of Sonic.

"Whoa, Tin-Man you feeling ok?" Sonic asked.

"Ugh..." Colossus looked up. "Sonic... and Mario?"

"We came-a to help!" Mario smiled.

"Yeah. What is that thing?" Sonic asked.

"A computer named Mal. He designed a body right out of the _Transformer's_ movie..." Colossus grunted as he pulled himself up. "He didn't look anything like this last night though."

"Man he looks powerful." Knuckles said. "We're going to need the Emeralds..." Knuckles gulped.

"Here ya go." Perfection smiled as he appeared. "Just wait until I'm gone to use them." He dropped 7 glowing jewels around Sonic and Shadow.

"Awesome..." Sonic smiled. "Hey, Mario watch this!"

"I'm outta here!" Perfection said as he vanished.

"All right." Mario said as he stood next to Sonic. "What's next?"

"This..." Sonic said as the emeralds began to spin rapidly around the two heroes. Then a bright light encompassed them and faded to reveal their new looks. Sonic and Shadow were golden and shining brightly as if they themselves had become a source of immense power.

"Hey!" Super Shadow shouted. The robot turned to face him and growled. "Yeah you, big ugly. Leave those kids alone!"

"Gladly..." Mal spoke as he fired a volley of missiles on the hedgehog. When the dust cleared both were hovering over the ground with dangerous smiles on their faces. "What?"

"Sorry, we don't take well to explosives." Sonic said as he rushed forward and slammed headlong into the robot, tearing a hole in it's side.

"AHHH!" Mal screamed in agony. "Sevarius... I'm injured!" He spoke into a one sided com. "OF course I'm sure!"

"Chaooooossss..." Shadow was gathering energy in front of him. "SPEAR!" He released the energy at the massive robot and tore an arm free of it's body.

"Come on Shadow, pour on the power!" Sonic said as he slammed another hole into Mal's body followed by a powerful beam ripping a leg off.

After that Mal was sparking on the ground in pain. "Gaahahaha... Uploading personality matrix!" He screamed before his body convulsed and collapsed.

Sonic and Shadow then powered down and returned to normal. Soon almost all the teams short of the Maximals came pouring out of the mansion.

"Sonic's back!" Jamie yelled as he ran up and high fived Tails.

"And we also have Mario here..." Colossus said as he changed back.

"WHOA!" Mario screamed and pointed to Sonic. "Mama mia!"

"Impressive, ain't it?" Sonic winked with confidence.

"It is." Peach blinked.

"He'll be in the brawl..." Perfection smiled as he reappeared and summoned the emeralds back to him. "You don't get these back till I have to leave."

"Figures..." Shadow grunted. "Wimp." Perfection only glared at the grumpy hedgehog.

"More help, huh?" Pietro zoomed up to Sonic. "I believe we still have a race to settle."

"Heh, you bet Pietro, but lets get these guys some rest first." Sonic said and jerked his thumb to the other Smash Brothers.

"Whoa..." Todd said. "It's not just Mario, yo..."

"Smash Brothers?" Jean asked.

"Melee." Lance corrected.

"Now I've seen everything." Wheeler said confidently.

"You weren't at Xanatos'." Ash reminded him.

"Please, everyone come in." Xavier said. "Kurt could you help the others to the infirmary."

"Of course." Kurt said as he helped Link and the now back to normal Zelda to their feet. "Hold on tight for the Nightcrawler Express..."

"The.." Link never got to finish as he disappeared with Kurt in a puff of smoke.

"Oh dear..." Zelda said as she stayed behind. "That's not going to be pleasant."

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"Link has a problem with teleporting..." Zelda explained. "It makes things difficult when we try to get away..."

"_I believe that, dear Zelda, is known as TMI._" Mewtwo said as he locked eyes with Rina._ "You have a familiar feeling about you..._" Rina backed away nervously before fleeing into the mansion._ "I did not mean to frighten her." _

"Buddy, it probably wasn't you." Logan groaned. "She's a bit skittish around new people."

"Or it could be the fact that both of them were made in a lab." Jamie offered.

"_How did you know that?_" Mewtwo asked.

"Easy, your world's a video game here." Jamie said. "And she keeps wiping my team with her own Mewtwo." Jamie grumbled.

"_I see..._" Mewtwo thought for a second._ "I will help transport my injured comrades, but after, would it be all right to speak with her?" _

"_You may." _Xavier smiled as he connected with Mewtwo telepathically.

Mewtwo blinked, obviously stunned. _"You're a telepath..."_

"We're mutants." Logan said. "Well most of us, some here are just insane humans." Logan shrugged to Ash and Shipwreck who were arguing the age old debate of Sonic vs. Mario.

"Mutants?" Peach asked.

"It's a long story, you better come in and get settled before we explain it all." Xavier smiled.

A few hours later most of the Smash Brothers (and sisters) were gawking in disbelief as Xavier explained everything from what a mutant was to the FoH and every other group explained their own problems, except for the Maximals who strangely hadn't shown up. Needless to say the Smashers were stunned into silence and awe.

"That's so cruel..." Peach was in tears."Mario, make those people stop." The Ice Climbers were also at Peach's feet crying as well.

"Ahhh..." Mario looked confused. "I don'ta know if I can."

"Hey..." Link looked around. "Where's Mewtwo?"

"Probably going to talk to Rina." Tabitha said with a shrug.

On the other side of the mansion Rina was sitting with Xi and Larry, she wasn't talking, but the other two mutants could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Larry asked.

"Nothing." Rina said as she slightly curled up.

"_Lying is never the strong suite of a child."_ Mewtwo said as he hovered into the room. _"At least as my experience goes." _Rina stood to leave, but Mewtwo motioned for her to sit. _"I have been told that you were cloned as well.." _

"It's not something I like to talk about." Rina glared at the pokemon.

"_Then don't talk.." _He noticed Larry. _"My goodness..." _

"My so called father did it..." Larry explained.

"I was made by COBRA to be an elite assassin." Xi offered. "We all have experience in being experiments here."

"Hey." Todd bounded in. "Lance and I do too you know."

"He's got a point." Larry said. "We should start a club."

"I nominate me President." Pietro zoomed in.

"You haven't been experimented on..." Rina glared at Pietro. "At least not like us."

"Yeah, Pietro." Lance smiled. "If anything Larry deserves presidency."

"No, Xi does..." Todd said.

"_Ummm..." _Mewtwo tried to interject, but could not get a thought in edge wise.

"Don't bother." Rina snorted, "When they get like this nothing short of a full blown Great Debate can stop them." Mewtwo only glanced curiously at her. "Don't ask. Don't ever ask."

"What about Madelyn?" Xi said.

"Xi, you can't nominate someone else." Todd said, "Especially an X-geek."

"I still say I should be president." Pietro said. "After all I have the most experience."

"That's because you have the most club." Lance said. "Speaking of clubs when is the next "Pietro is Annoying" club meeting?"

"Don't know Rogue and Wanda can't agree on a date." Larry said.

"I hate that club..." Pietro grumbled as he left.

"_This world certainly is..." _Mewtwo tried to find a word. _"Well interesting is just too weak a word to describe it."_

"Try living here all the time." Rina snorted. "I swear sometimes your game and Dinobot are all that keep me sane."

"_I've heard of such a game. Do you really have me on your team?" _Mewtwo asked.

"It's kinship thing." Rina smiled. "I nicknamed it 'X-Mewtwo'." Rina smiled.

"_How fitting." _Mewtwo let the happiness in his mind form a mental smile.


	12. Maximal Worries

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Maximal Worries**_

"I don't get it..." Rattrap snapped as he slammed his fist in DM's teleporter. It had malfunctioned and left them cut off from their allies. "It's supposed to auto repair itself when this happens..."

"Maybe it's not broken." Sly said innocently, he was learning mechanical repair from Rattrap, of course Rattrap also made it a point to teach the young Maximal the finer points of insults, spying and demolitions.

"Then what's wrong with it Ring-tail?" Rattrap sighed, frustrated by the machine.

"Maybe it's being jammed." Sly said.

"Man, we're supposed to be visiting that Xanatos guy tonight with the Planeteers..." Rattrap snapped. "If those slagging Predacons are messing with this beautiful piece of technology, I'll never forgive'em."

"Oh come on Rattrap, you know none of the preds can jam Scion-Tech." Cheetor said.

"It's not 'Scion-Tech', Spots, it's something DM whipped up to help us out." Rattrap sighed. "That's it I'm callin' the Joes."

"Well why didn't you do that earlier?" Sly asked.

"Because I thought I could fix..." Rattrap noticed the perimeter scans. "Oh slag..." He slouched his shoulders. "PRED ATTACK!" He rushed to his turret control and manned the machine to aim directly where the Predacon signatures were coming from. Much to his surprise the Predacons crested his view of the horizon with a white flag.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Sly blinked as he hopped onto the console for a better view.

"I-..." Rattrap was stunned. "Optimus, you gotta see this."

"Is that Scorponok with a white flag?" Cheetor asked.

"Looks like it." Sly shook his head in disbelief before noticing Pandora. "And there she is..." He growled.

"Go get safe kid, we'll handle this." BlackArachnia said as she, Dinobot and Silverbolt walked up with Optimus right behind them.

"But..." Sly protested.

"Now." Optimus said.

"Come on, get going little guy, keep an eye on T.H." Cheetor said.

"All right..." Sly said dejectedly.

"Rattrap keep those turrets on them at all times." Optimus said.

"Well gee, really?" Rattrap said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Where's Rampage?" Silverbolt asked.

"Probably causing problems for the Tin-tuna." Rattrap quipped.

"Let's get this over with." Dinobot growled.

The majority of the group then exited and noticed a few more Predacons were absent and chief among them were Inferno and the younger Predacons Tohka and Rahzar.

"Lord Megatron seeks... " Scorponok was silenced by Terrorsoar smacking him in the head.

"Megs knows about the Heartless." Venus stepped forward. "He'd like to help if only to stick it to the Scion that brought those two back, but he can't."

"Actually..." Tarantulas said. "We received this a few days ago..." He held up a contract written on papyrus. "It's the contract with several amendments..."

"Let me guess, none of you can fight according to this agreement." Optimus smiled.

"Only partially." Tarantulas laughed. "No Predacon can join in the battle."

"I see where this is going." Cheetor growled.

"Believe me puss n' boots I ain't happy with it either." Pandora snapped. "Well only partially."

"Ugh..." BlackArachnia groaned in disgust while Silverbolt simply growled.

"I don't think so." Optimus said.

"Will you not even here us out?" Tarantulas said. "We wouldn't be here at all, we have a small base we carved into the side of a mountain. We'd stay there and be as we always have, only working under the Maximal signature."

"I said no." Optimus said, anger rising in his tone.

"Don't be a fool Optimus." Terrorsoar said with a grunt. "You think we'd risk attacking anyone when such a powerful enemy is so close to destroying the world we live in. We'd be in a state of truce during this time, your precious humans would be safe and the mountain as it turns out has a stash of Energon. Small, but enough for us to try and mine."

Optimus glared at the Predacons.

"You don't have much of a choice since your forces will more than definitely be outnumbered." Tarantulas said with a cold cackle.

"A decision of this magnitude requires input from all the teams." Optimus said. "Come back in a week."

"All right..." Terrorsoar shrugged, "Just remember we aren't at truce just yet then..." A wicked glare passed through his eyes as the Predacons all left. Within minutes after the Predacons withdrawing themselves the DM's teleporter whirred to life.

"Son of a slag..." Rattrap cursed as he realized Sly was right.

"Told ya!" Sly's voice taunted from the rear of the base.

"Shud up Ring-Tail!" Rattrap snapped.

"Don't blame the boy for being smarter than you Vermin, he can't help it if he's a natural tactician as opposed to your natural stench." Dinobot snickered.

"That didn't even make sense." Rattrap said flatly.

"He said you stink and I'm smarter than you." Sly said as he ran towards the front. "Can I go see Trinity and Spyder now?"

"I dunno..." Cheetor said playfully. "You finish your chores?"

"Yup." Sly smiled.

"Your academics?" Cheetor asked.

"Ugh, yes..." Sly slouched. "Why do I even have to study. I'm a robot I can just download all the info, can't I?"

This provoked a laugh from Rhinox. "Sorry little one, we can't interface with normal earth tech and we're cut off from our main database."

"Great..." Sly sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Sure." Cheetor said with a smile. "If Optimus says you can."

"Optimus?" Sly looked up to his leader and changed to beast form where he let his innocent pleading eyes take over. "Please?"

"Sure thing, I have to go to Xavier's..." A sudden communication cut off the Maximal leader.

"_Xavier to Optimus, are you there?" _Xavier's voice rang over the com.

"Optimus here, go ahead Charles." Optimus said.

"_We've been trying to reach you all day, we've been under attack by Mal in a special armor suit..." _Xavier said. _"We're all right now, some more people came to our aid and Mal was defeated; are you and the Maximals okay?" _

"Just some minor Predacon problems, problems all the leader's are going to need to discuss." Optimus sighed.

"_Well then I'll inform the Planeteer's, Turtles and Gargoyles..." _Xavier said. _"Hawk's already here... with the Misfits." _

"All right the Youth Group is going to be together!" Sly said cheerfully.

"The what?" Cheetor asked.

"It's what we call ourselves when Madelyn, Jamie and Penny hang out with us." Sly said.

"Oh by Primus..." Optimus sighed. "We're on our way Charles. Sly's coming along too."

"_Bring Dinobot as well, Rina's been a bit skittish around our new friends..."_ Xavier said. _"Xavier out." _

"All right Dinobot, you heard him." Optimus nodded.

"Of course." Dinobot said as he changed to his vehicle form.

"Open the gate Rattrap." Optimus said.

"Righty-O Optimus." Rattrap said as he punched in a few coordinates and a blue rip in reality appeared in front of the gate to the base. "All set."

8888888888

Soon after the Maximals arrived Sly ran off to play with the young mutants and Optimus went off with Xavier to the Maximal's entrance to the lower levels, specially added for Optimus and Depth Charge.

"Rina." Dinobot walked the corridors of the mansion. "Where are you?" Students talked among themselves and soon Dinobot realized he had someone following him. He turned to see two of the frog mutates following casually behind him. "Can I help you?"

"No, but we can help you..." Attila smiled.

"Yeah..." Genghis joined in. "We know where Rina is."

"Where is she." Dinobot demanded.

"She's out with Mewtwo, he's taking her for a fly." Both the frogs cracked up.

"This is funny why?" Dinobot asked.

"ARGGHHHH!" Rina came charging down the hall.

"Oh crap she's back." Attila gulped as he and Genghis ran away.

Soon Rina came stomping into the room, a very dangerous glare was on her face. "Who called the air force on us?"

"So that..." Dinobot frowned. "Rina, don't worry, I shall handle it."

"Dinobot." Rina straightened up and bowed before Dinobot. Dinobot returned the bow. "Sensei."

"How has your training been?" Dinobot asked.

"Troubling..." Rina grumbled. "No one outside of the X-Men or Misfits will even talk to me."

"Oh come on, that can't be true..." Lexington, the small green gargoyle said as he and the others arrived via Perfection's teleportation.

"Next stop: The Meeting room. Leaders and Second in Commands only..." Perfection said in an old New York accent while he wore a conductors uniform. Then he, Goliath and Brooklyn vanished.

"He is a pest..." Dinobot growled.

"Agreed." Hudson grumbled. "He spent most of last night playing a game he called 'I'm not touching you.'"

"Ugh..." Dinobot grumbled."I know your pain."

"I dunno I think he's kinda interesting." Lexington said.

"Yeah and he's kinda nice." Broadway said. "What about you Angela?"

"I am not in the mood to talk." Angela growled as she stalked off in an angry fuzz.

"Oh man she is not taking it well." Lexington sighed.

"Taking what well?" Rina asked.

"Goliath managed to produce hybrids with Elisa as the mother." Hudson laughed, "And now he's proposed to her for a commitment ceremony!"

"I can't see why she's angry." Rina said. "I should ask her."

"Ac-..." Lexington was cut off patented Dinobot glare of doom.

"I believe that is an excellent idea Rina, go see if you can help her." Dinobot smiled.

"I will Sensei." Rina smiled as she ran after Angela.

"What was with the glare?" Broadway asked as when Rina was out of earshot.

"Rina is trying to make friends and her personality coupled with her lack of experience in the matter make it hard for her. I am trying to help her overcome such obstacles." Dinobot said.

"_And you are a great teacher." _Mewtwo said as he floated in. _"I am Mewtwo. I come from a game world you call 'Super Smash Brothers'. Young Rina and I share a common historical fact that has allowed us to become quick friends." _

"What's that?" Hudson asked.

"Why can I hear you?" Dinobot asked.

"_We were both created to be weapons." _Mewtwo said as he took in a deep breath. _"As for why you can hear me Dinobot, I have been given a special 'lesson' by the Scion of Choas to reach your minds." _

"Of course, Perfection..." Dinobot grumbled.

"A lab?" Lexington asked. "Like Sevarius made Thailog..."

"_Indeed." _Mewtwo said, _"But we do not let our origin determine our destination."_

A sudden scream from the rooftop indicated that Angela and Rina had seemingly not gotten along well.

"I'll check it out." Broadway sighed.

"We shall go too." Dinobot said. "Although... I might need the turtle to help restrain her."

"_If you mean Raphael, he's to busy falling over his own feet to please the female Mona Lisa." _Mewtwo mentally scoffed.

"Of course..." Dinobot sighed. "You come with us then, we might need to calm her down."


	13. The Trouble with Tatsu

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**The Trouble with Tatsu**_

"Angela?" Rina had followed the female gargoyle tot he roof of the mansion.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Angela was sitting on the edge of the roof, a look of a betrayed anger crossed her face.

"I come up here to to get away from all the maniacs here." Rina said. "The others said you are upset about your father and Elisa, why?"

Angela sighed. "I don't know, it's just..."

"You fear loosing him." Rina said.

"Yeah, I guess, kind of." Angela sighed again.

"Well that is just foolish." Rina said. "He is your father, a part of you and I don't think a father can forget those kinds of things."

"What makes you say that?" Angela asked.

"Because Logan sure as hell didn't leave me alone when he found me in that fighting arena." Rina growled. "I was doing perfectly fine, granted a few of the people I got along with left a week earlier, but I was ok. I mean I'm his clone after all."

"Xanatos said you were a clone." Angela blinked. "But I didn't believe him."

"I am, sort of." Rina hesitated, "Let's just say I'm treated like Logan's daughter around here and leave it at that."

The two sat on the roof for a few moments before Rina sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"We have company..." Rina shot her claws out and stood up right in time to feel a devastating kick that sent her screaming over the edge of the roof and just when she thought she was going to wake up in the infirmary, something caught her leg and pulled her back into the air. To her surprise it was Angela.

"Who are those men dressed in black?" Angela asked.

"Foot?" Rina blinked in surprise as they landed on the roof. "What's going on, we have a truce!"

From the shadows stepped the intimidating form of Tatsu, Shredder's right hand man. He starred at the the two and then gave a wicked smile. "Attack!" He barked the single order and a flurry of ninjas came out of the darkness.

This time however Rina was ready and quickly brought down a few of the ninjas just as Dinobot, Mewtwo and Broadway came onto the roof. She sent one of the ninjas flying towards he sensei in time for him to order an alert to the whole building.

"_Where is there leader?" _Mewtwo asked.

"It's Tatsu!" Rina shouted. "The bald headed annoyance!" Rina said as she charged Tatsu only to be deflected by Tatsu expertise and skill. A single blow to her chest crippled her as he knocked the wind out of her.

"Tatsu!" Dinobot growled.

"_Aggghhh!" _Mewtwo gripped his head in agony. _"Another mind, a powerful..." _Mewtwo collapsed

Tatsu smiled eagerly as he stalked towards Dinobot and pulled out his own blade, a humongous dai-katana over 5 feet long with a razor sharp blade.

"Suddenly I fell a bit of sword envy..." Dinobot quipped as he dodged the series of slashed and thrusts Tatsu made. As he dodged though he realized the other Ninjas were still fighting the two Gargoyles and the Foot were winning. He slammed down a button on his wrist. "Dinobot to any one else in the mansion, we need help on the roof! Tatsu has disabled Mewtwo and Rina!"

A sudden primal roar that didn't even need the com to be heard erupted from the mansion and seconds later Logan launched himself out of a window straight at Tatsu. Tatsu, being the expert he was saw the attack, and also noted that blocking Logan would leave him open for an attack from Dinobot. So he did what he always did and dropped a few smoke bombs and he was gone when the smoke cleared, as were most of the Foot.

"What the heck..." Raphael said he he hopped out of the window Logan projected himself out of. "Geeze Logan, you know there's a door, right?" Logan and Dinobot both shot the turtle a deadly glare. "Yeesh, ok then. How's Princess Combat Boots?"

"I-I'm fine..." Rina stumbled to her feet. "That blow was more than a physical one..."

"Whatd'ya mean?" Raph asked.

"It's like the punch turned off my lungs for a few seconds. Like it was in my head." Rina grunted.

"He was here..." Shredder sneared as he walked on the roof, Foot Tech Ninjas followed him as did the elite of the Foot. "Know that Tatsu is now a renegade from the Foot. He has betrayed us and and attacked our own."

"What?" Logan and Dinobot were both shocked.

"When he learned of Xavier's kindness to help my daughter he attacked her..." Shredder's voice fell. "The doctors are not sure if she will survive."

"Yeah..." Hun who had returned to the Foot was nearby. His face was not that of his usual jovial self.

"_Your minion..."_ Mewtwo stumbled to his feet. _"Is being controlled by another mind, but only so much as to influence his actions." _

Shredder seemed to think on the odd being's words. "Would he have betrayed us anyway?"

"_Yes." _Mewtwo said coldly. _"And in a far worse capacity. The other mind is the only thing that has stopped him from recruiting your entire Clan." _

The Shredder was obviously not happy and suddenly seemed to collapse to one side, but an Elite Foot caught him. "I must..." Shredder stammered and then looked past Raphael. "Rat." The crowd turned to Splinter who was on the roof with Goliath as well.

"Your daughter has been grievously harmed..." Splinter's face was cold. "Tell me Oroko Saki, has the past taught you anything?"

Shredder looked long and hard at the old rat. He knew what Splinter was asking and he knew in time that the Foot would no longer be concerned with the Turtles as they once were. And he knew that in the time that rested beyond their lives the Clan might once again be whole.

"It is to early, though in time... I may yet seek your forgivness." Shredder then pushed the Elite away, "But now I ask a once enemy of mine, no I beg you, please help me avenge my daughter." The Shredder bowed before Splinter. The entirety of those gathered on the roof were shocked. "Our arrival and inhabitance of this world have made past mistakes appear as they were and not as I saw them."

"We will help." Splinter said. "Raphael, gather your brothers we seek Tatsu this night." Raphael was shocked, but he obeyed, albeit he cursed under his breath the entire way. Splinter merely smiled.

"We shall help as well." Goliath said as he looked towards Angela. "As father I can easily understand your pain." He helped Shredder to his feet. "No go and rest, we know you are weary and your body nearly broken."

"Don't forget the X-Men..." Rina said with a smile.

"No." Shredder said. "The Gargoyles understand what it is to be a Clan..." Shredder bowed lightly before Goliath. "We accept your help Goliath."

"How..." Goliath blinked.

"We are the shadows..." Shredder said as the Elite helped the Shredder leave back into the darkness of the night. "We are everywhere."


	14. Private affairs are for chumps!

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **is**** © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Private affairs are for chumps!**_

"We should be careful." Goliath said as he landed near the Turtles. "You may know this enemy, but Mewtwo insists another mind is guiding him." They had tracked Tatsu and the rebel Foot Ninjas to a Saki-Tech warehouse on a waterfront in New York.

_"I do not insist." _Mewtwo commented snidely. He had forced his way into the group by insisting a powerful psychic would be needed. _"I know." _

"Very well." Goliath sighed; he disliked having the psychic pokémon around. "Leonardo, what will be our next move?"

"We have to be fast but brutal." Leonardo said. "If Tatsu's anything it's prepared and he'll be expecting an attack, but if we can distract him long enough we might be able to get the upper hand over his Foot renegades."

"You know I still can't believe that Shredder officially ended his allegiance to COBRA." Donatello sighed, "But knowing Tatsu, he's picked up Shredder's slack."

"Which is why we have to be fast…" Lexington said. "The Joes told us a group of COBRA drop ships were gathering in Mexico and they're on their way here."

"Retreats…" Raphael sneered. "COBRA's good for that."

"Goliath, can you and your clan drop in and distract them?" Leonardo asked, "Your prescience would be a huge distraction."

"Yeah and it'd send those psycho Foot scattering." Mikey smiled. "I mean face it, they may face us giant mutated ninja turtles…" Gecko coughed from off to the side. "… almost weekly, but when's the last time you saw one fight a living statue."

"Agreed." Goliath smiled. "The ninjas from the roof were easily dispatched from their lack of experience in fighting us." Again Gecko coughed and then waved his hand.

"We got a problem guys…" Gecko said as he handed his binoculars to the turtles. "Koxceg is down there."

"Your Nobody?" Brooklyn asked. "Isn't he supposed to be highly dangerous, like worse than some of…" Brooklyn was interrupted.

"The book's down there!" Gecko said as he focused. "We have to get Ash."

"What book?" Goliath asked.

"You've never heard of the Necrnomicon?" Leonardo blinked.

"That blasted thing…" Hudson growled. "Oh, why couldn't it have remained a legend?"

"How does he keep losing that thing?" Broadway asked.

After Broadway asked that Ash and several of the Main X-Men team appeared in beam of light.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cyclops asked.

"Isn't it obvious Cyke." Ash said. "The freaking ninjas took the book."

"This plan is going down the crapper." Gecko groaned. "Not only do we have to get past the crazy Foot that are following Tatsu, but Koxceg is down there somewhere, possibly looking for your damn book."

"That sounds about the usual." Cyclops sighed. "Now all we need is for the Mis…" Another beam interrupted Cyclops and the Misfits appeared from it. "Right on time…" Cyclops sighed.

"What are you psycho's doing here?" Gecko laughed.

"We figured you'd need some other ninjas to help out." Toad smiled.

"Aren't you still in training?" Donatello asked.

"True." Wavedancer smiled, "But they aren't."

The groups turned behind them to see Stormshadow and Snakeyes standing behind them in full garb with two other ninjas in a red and blue outfit standing behind them. **(1)**

"Holy crapola!" Raph jumped back. "And I thought Master Splinter was quiet."

"Shredder said may aid you." Stormshadow said with a bow.

Gecko merely growled at the mention of Shredder, but Mikey helped keep him calm.

"Well now, what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"Hey, why don't you guys distract them while the Gargoyles drop us in on Tatsu?" Mikey said jokingly.

"Mikey…" Donatello sighed, and then blinked. "That might actually work."

"Indeed and then we may return to help the others in the fray." Goliath said.

"Ash and I will search for the Book while you guys fight them." Gecko said.

"'Scuse me kiddo?" Ash said.

"Can you sense its evil aura from here? No, I didn't think so, so shut up and let me sniff it out, ok?" Gecko snapped.

"I'm gettin' to like you kid." Ash smiled, "But what about your evil twin?"

"We avoid him at all costs." Gecko said. "I don't sense any other Heartless so we should be fine…"

"All right then, let's get into position to launch this attack and kick their butts!" Raphael smiled.

88888888888888

"Hey George, Lenny…" A Foot called to his buddies on the loading dock. "You guys hear about Bob and Steve?"

"I thought they were with the Joes now?" George scoffed.

"Nah, apparently they're doing gay porn now..." The Nameless Foot cackled George and Lenny also laughed out loud only to die from shruiken's to their skulls while the Nameless one ran off to alert the compound.

"Steve, was that really necessary?" Bob asked from the shadows.

"I don't do gay porn and even if I did I wouldn't do it with you!" Steve hissed. "Besides we're supposed to be setting off the alarm."

"True." Bob said, "But what was that remark supposed to mean?" Bob asked.

"Nothing, I just wouldn't do gay porn with my best friend." Steve said.

"What am I not attractive or something?" Bob asked.

"No, it'd just be too weird to do it with my best friend…" Steve said as a horde of Foot came rushing out of the warehouse. "Can we talk about this later?" Steve asked as he and Bob gave the Signal for the Misfits and X-Men to descend on the Warehouse.

"It's my ass isn't it?" Bob said as he dodged a few blows and broke a random Foot's neck.

"He killed Ken!" Another Foot shrieked.

"This isn't South Park!" Bob and Steve shouted as they each threw a shruiken into the ninja's skull.

"Am I not attractive, is that it?" Bob continued the conversation as the each started taking down their former allies with ease.

"What is wrong with you two?" Wolverine growled as he tossed several Foot into a wall. "STOP THE YAPPING AND BEAT THEM!"

"But we are beating them!" Bob said. "Hey you know is it just me or are these guys, like easier than all the guys we faced in training?"

"Well we have been trained by the Joes too." Steve said. "But yeah, these guys don't seem too well trained." He said as he snapped the neck of another Foot and kicked another into one of Cyclops' eye blasts.

"I think he was surrendering…" Bob said as he gave Steve an odd look.

"Oh well, too late now." Steve said as he tossed the body of the ninja he had killed to the side.

"Hawk let them stay?" Cyclops asked while he gawked at the two ninjas.

"It was either us or jail." Toad smiled. "They work directly with us too."

"You're handlers?" Cyclops asked in disbelief.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Bob asked as Steve picked the pockets of the dead ninjas.

"Absolutely nothing." Cyclops said flatly.

8888888888888

"Down we go!" Goliath said as the clan descended into a deeper part of the warehouse and crashed into a room where Tatsu stood with Rocksteady and Bebop who were busy being thrashed by the ninja master. The interruption caused Tatsu to turn his attention from the two very briefly, which was just enough time for Rocksteady to punch him in the face and sent Tatsu through a weak wall.

"It's the Toitles…" Rocksteady grunted as he helped his partner to his feet.

"Shreds said they'd be helpin'…" Bebop said as he collapsed back to the ground.

"Is he all right?" Lexington asked.

"I'll be fine." Bebop coughed. "Just got the wind knocked outta me, just get that traitor for us, will you?"

"That's going to be easier said than done…" Donatello sighed as he looked out over the maze of shipping crates Rocksteady had knocked Tatsu into.

"You guys be careful, Tatsu's a master of hiding in the shadows." Leonardo sighed.

"How very interesting." Goliath smiled.

"So are we." Brooklyn added.

"Hudson, Angela will you please help these two to the front please." Goliath ordered his daughter and his mentor.

"Aye." Hudson said as he hefted Bebop over his shoulder.

"Jeeze, for an old man you're strong." Bebop grunted.

"This 'old man' is far stronger than you might suspect lad." Hudson chuckled.

"And why am I going?" Angel asked.

The door Hudson was near cracked in and blew apart revealing several previously destroyed Foot Tech Ninjas.

"Any other stupid questions?" Rocksteady asked as he hefted a sledgehammer had strapped to his back straight into one of the robot's skulls and destroyed it in a single blow.

Angela however was ripping several of the robots apart with ease as she helped Hudson set Bebop to the side so he could help.

"Father, find Tatsu we can handle these." Angela growled as her eyes glowed red.

"Angela's going to work now; so should we." Raphael smiled as he jumped into the maze.

"Last one to kick Tatsu's butt is a corndog!" Mikey said with a smile.

"Turtles, take the bottom of the shipping crates." Leonardo said.

"We shall take the upper areas…" Goliath said as the gargoyles took to the sky and then started scouring the shipping crates and containers.

**8888888888**

**AN: **

**This is going to be a two ****parter****, maybe three…**

**Remember Bob and Steve from "Vacation Destination", well they're handlers now… sort of…**

**Toad: I think it's more accurate to say they're junior members of the team.**

**Gambit: Why Gambit still here?**

**A good question.****Perfection?**

**Perfection: I ****dunno****, I thought you did?**

**… We may be in trouble then…**

**Gambit: Where's the rest room?**

**Toad: Doesn't exist here, ****yo**

**Gambit: Then where do I?**

**You don't if you want to live till the ****inVASION**

**Gambit: Hmmm…**

**Don't you dare****…**

**Toad: This should be interesting.**

**Wraith: Very much so…**

**Don't encourage him! **

**Gambit: Death by enrage author or Heartless? Hmmm, tough choice…**


	15. Man down

**interLOAFERS****: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are**** © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, ****The**** Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Man down**_

While the turtles and gargoyles searched for Tatsu and the X-Men and Misfits took care of the ninjas the not so dynamic duo of Ash and Gecko were fumbling through a series of badly constructed mazes and quickly found themselves looking down the barrel of the Necronomicon. Of course the book wasn't alone as it seemingly had Evil Ash to protect it from the approaching Koxceg.

"It's you!" Evil Ash sputtered. "Normally I'd try and kill all of you for the damn book, but this guy's different. Don't let him have it!" Evil Ash charged Koxceg with his own broadsword.

"You heard Evil you!" Gecko said as he ran towards Koxceg. "Get the damn book!"

Ash quickly approached the book and was surprised when two more books appeared and all three scrambled themselves up so he couldn't tell the real one from the fake ones. A sudden feeling of déjà vu came over Ash at that moment.

"Oh screw this…" Ash said as he shot all three books, only one remained unharmed and he quickly scooped it and turned to help Gecko, only to be face to face with Tilghix. "Oh damn…" He said right before he was sent sailing into the wall where he found himself impaled through the abdomen.

"Ash!" Gecko noticed Ash hanging from a pipe and then saw Tilghix.

"Make your choice Paladin…" Koxceg smiled as he quickly sliced Evil Ash to pieces. "Your friend or the book…"

Gecko was frozen in a terrible decision, but ultimately he ran full force to Ash who was sputtering in pain as Gecko pulled him off the pole and applied a full force of his mystic lay on hand ability. When he looked back to Koxceg he saw the Nobody was lifting the book and vanishing into a dark portal.

"Ahhh!" Ash groaned as he clutched his arm which was still bleeding.

"Hold on Ash, my healing only saved your life, you're still bleeding." Gecko said as he tore off the sleeves of his shirt. "Glad I've been talking to Lifeline recently."

888888888888888

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Mikey screamed as Tatsu sent him flying high into the air, thankfully Brooklyn caught him.

"You ok?" The Gargoyle asked.

"We found him dude…" Mikey groaned. "And I think he's pissed."

"Now why would you say that?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically as the other turtles flew past him and slammed into several ship containers. "Remind me to stop being sarcastic around your enemies."

"Dude, I know the feeling." Mikey said as he leapt at the slowly encroaching Tatsu only to be tossed in with his brothers by an invisible force.

"Oh man, that is just wrong!" Brooklyn snarled as he rushed in and punched Tatsu heard in the stomach only to have his hand disappear inside Tatsu's body. Then Tatsu's body shifted and twisted as it pulled Brooklyn through and tossed the gargoyle behind the mutating body.

The other gargoyles and even Mewtwo found Tatsu as his body twisted and mutated under the moonlight. Much to the horror of the gargoyles and even the Turtles the body seemed t be splitting off and making a newer younger shape. Mewtwo however was not surprised.

_"Be on guard…" _Mewtwo warned. _"I do not know if this mind is tainted or not…" _

As the second body fell to the floor and took shape the gargoyles and turtles couldn't help but express a certain level of sickness over the ordeal, especially when Tatsu's body snapped back together like a rubber band with an extra sickening splashing sound. The body on the ground however simply continued to shape and contort itself and then finally it solidified.

"What just happened?" Leonardo asked.

"I think Tatsu… spawned…" Donny blinked in shock.

_"No…" _Mewtwo blinked as he scanned the unconscious mind. _"This person once had a body… once had and identical twin a powerful telekinetic…." _

"Release…" Raphael spat the name like a toxic bullet that caused the body to shake.

"Is he evil?" Goliath asked.

_"No, but he was absorbed…" _Mewtwo paused._ "…both physically and mentally by his brother and has been manipulated by that powerful mind." _

"So he was like a puppet?" Broadway asked.

_"T__o be more accurate his powers were." _Mewtwo said. _"And his perceptions since then have been, well twisted is the best way to…" _Mewtwo suddenly gripped his head and fell unconscious.

8888888888888888888888

When Mewtwo awoke he was startled to find himself in the X-Men's infirmary and across from him was Ash and the warrior was attached to several machines that were keeping him alive.

"Is he going to make it?" Gecko asked, Mewtwo turned to see the young mutate talking with Dr. McCoy.

"Nothing's changed Gecko, he's got a very slim chance." Hank sighed as he noticed Mewtwo. "You're awake."

_"The young man?"_ Mewtwo asked without hesitation.

"He's in a coma and the professor's been probing his mind to try and communicate with him, but so far he's been less than successful." Hank said. As he finished speaking the machine's keeping Ash alive suddenly went dead and Ash flat lined. "GECKO, GRAB THE DEFIBULATOR!"

As Gecko and Hank rushed to Ash's side Mewtwo noticed two spectral forms standing next to the body and a third heavier and darker form quickly formed behind the two. He did not even need to see the full form to know that the third was the Scion of Death and that he was quite angry.

**8888888888888888888**

**Xeno****: Wow, hate to cut the chapter short, but my life just got a whole mess more complicated and I haven't been able to write. **

Toad: 'Sallright. /is playing cards with Gambit\

Gambit: Yeah Gambit kinda likin' it here…

**Wraith/stomps in angrily\ I am going to MAIM you…**

**Xeno****: What'd I do?**

**Wraith: You're joking right? My fans have been waiting patiently…**

**Xeno****: … /breaks into a fit of laughter****\ Oh****, that's a good one, oh I needed that. … You're serious?**

**Wraith: NO, I'm ****delievering**** a message from Bob and Steve…**

**Xeno****: Oh good their fan mail arrived. **

**Wraith: Fan mail?**

**Xeno****: Over there. /points to 3 large sacks\**

**Wraith: Well… crap…**

**Xeno****: Could you drop off Perfection's too/points to a dump truck full of mail\**

**Wraith: Where's mine?**

**Xeno****Uhhhh****… /digs in his pocket and pulls out an old crumbled letter****\ ****Here**

**Wraith/glares ****evily****\ I hate you… **

**Xeno****: Most of my creations do tend to say that a lot.**

**Astral: I like you.**

**Wraith/****coughBrownnosercough****\**

**Xeno****: Hmmm remind me to send you to a friend of mine.**

**Wraith: No… not her…**

**Xeno****: Then behave…**

**Wraith: BEHAVING! BEING NICE, NOT EVIL****… /****curls into the fetal position\**

**Xeno****: Sometimes you just need to say the right thing.**

Toad: Or threaten the right threat.

Gambit: Blackmail work too.

Xeno: Goodnight everybody!


	16. We interrupt your daily drama…

**interLOAFERS****: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are**** © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, ****The**** Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**We interrupt your daily drama…**_

"I demand to know why the JOEs aren't attacking us!" Cobra Commander screamed.

"Oh, I don't know why not ask Tatsu?" Dr Mindbender said. "Oh yes, that's right he's having half of his body replaced by an adamantium skeleton..."

Destro blinked. "Wait, how are you…"

"You don't want to know." Mindbender winced. "Let's just say that is one pissed off and determined ninja."

"Well if his motivation is vengeance, I can trust that for a while." Cobra Commander smiled as a Foot Tech ninja appeared with a cup of tea. "And the robots are actually good for something!" The Commander took the cup of tea and carefully sipped it through his cowl.

"I've always wondered how you manage to eat and drink through that thing…" Mindbender said.

"Trust me that thought is best left alone." Destro groaned.

"So what is this meeting about anyway?" The Baroness asked as Tomax and Xamot walked in.

"We would also…" Tomax started.

"Like to know the answer…" Xamot said.

"…To that particular question." Both finished together.

"OK, first off; you two stay quite." Cobra Commander sighed. "As for the purpose of the meeting; let's just say I think we need to step up our recruiting drive." The Commander began to laugh crazily.

"And how pray tell are we supposed to do that?" Destro asked.

"I dunno…" The Commander said. "We could… throw a party."

"No I don't think that'll work…" Destro sighed.

"We could hire a celebrity to endorse us like Bob Sail endorses that crazy church." Tomax said.

"Didn't I tell you to be quite?" The Commander said.

"Or a video game." Xamot said.

"I thoug…" The Commander stopped. "That's not a half bad idea…"

"Some music video's too." Tamox added.

"Wow…" The Baroness blinked.

"Those are actually good ideas." Destro said.

"A party would work too, but that's more for the already evil…" Xamot said

"Of course we need a reason for one…" Tamox said.

"And a way to write it off." The Commander said and when everyone glanced at him he added the obligatory; "What?"

"What about trying to recruit more 'zany' people?" Mindbender asked.

"Why would we do that?" The Commander asked.

"It worked for the Misfits." Mindbender pointed out.

"The man has a point." Cobra Commander nodded.

"So we need a reason for a party…" The Baroness smiled at Destro.

"Why are you smiling?" Destro asked as he heard a taser charge under the table.

"How long have we been dating dear?" Baroness gave a sweetly evil smile.

"Hmm…" Destro groaned "Why does this strike as something that would be happening no matter what universe I'm in."

"Honey?" Baroness glared.

For a few seconds Destro seemed to debate some unknown thoughts, but just so you know, he was debating whether or not having his testicles tasered and the Baroness pissed off at him for life would be as bad as marrying her. He opted for the latter option.

"Baroness, we should get married!" He said with a worried smile.

"Great we got a reason for a party!" Cobra Commander said happily, then leaned over and spoke quietly to Destro. "Thanks for taking one for the team."

"What was that?" The Baroness glared at her boss.

"What was what?" The Commander asked.

"What did you just say?" Baroness asked angrily.

"Huh, what did I say?" The Commander asked, seemingly truly forgetful.

"I don't know that's why I asked you!" The Baroness screeched.

"Asked me what?" The Commander asked blankly.

"Give it up Baroness…" Tamox sighed.

"… He can keep this up all week." Xamot finished.

"And you wonder why we haven't gotten raises in years." Dr. Mindbender huffed.

"Hey good news everybody; Meeting adjourned!" Cobra Commander said excitedly. "That means you all leave now."

**88888888888888888888**

**Xeno****Hehehehe****…. Small chapter for the COBRAs, I've ****been needing**** to laugh so I wrote this for fun.**

**Toad: Hey it's not nice to torture ****Destro**** THAT bad.**

**Xeno****: Wow, really?**

**Toad: No ****it's**** cool go ahead.**

**Xeno****: Ok…**


	17. Bad Timing

**interLOAFERS****: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are**** © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, ****The**** Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Bad Timing**_

"Release him…" Wraith said coldly as he formed in the middle of the room. Beast and Gecko both froze as the Scion made his prescience known.

"He is on his last breath My Lord." Lady Death spoke softly. "Even you cannot…"

"LEAVE HIM!" Wraith bellowed.

"B-but…" Lady Death tried to speak, but she knew better.

"What's going on?" Gecko asked.

"The Necreaucracy of is trying to establish control over me." Wraith's eyes glazed over in anger. "They have forgotten their purpose and have been striking at those who are and will be allies."

"And what is their purpose?" Beast asked as Ash coughed back to life.

"To give the names of the dead to my reapers." Wraith said. "What they've been doing lately, however, is not their job."

"Karai…" Gecko said. "She's alive because you stopped it?"

"Yes, and a few others coming to help you." Wraith said darkly. "Lady Death."

"Yes, My Lord?" Lady Death asked quietly.

"You will take no souls until such time as I correct the errors in the system." Wraith said. "Understood?"

"My Lord." Lady Death bowed and vanished.

"Well… " Gecko blinked. "What the hell?"

"Not quite." Wraith said as he vanished.

"This cannot have any positive repercussions." Beast groaned.

88888888888888

Meanwhile at the interLOAFER Inn…

88888888888888

"Hmmm…" Perfection looked at his hand carefully.

"Will you play already?" DM sighed. "My squirrels are waiting to obliterate you."

"Magic is a game of strategy and patience." Perfection said with a harrumph.

"This from a guy who has the attention span of a cocker spaniel with ADHD while on crack…" DM arched an eyebrow.

"Hey…" Perfection frowned. "Oh yeah this'll do!" Perfection played his favorite card. "I win."

"Let me…" DM grabbed the card. "Damn… I hate that card."

"I have exactly 200 cards in my library! I win!" Perfection did his happy dance.

"This is what I get for playing an Unhinged deck against someone who _is_ unhinged." DM muttered.

"Hey guys." Sora popped his head in. "Whatch'ya doin'?"

"Beating DM at Magic." Perfection said. "Oh and waiting for Wraith to set his Necreaucracy in order."

"Yeah, it gets kinda old when they try the same stuff over and over." DM said. "I meant what part of 'Scion of Death', don't they get?"

"Huh, well we were kinda wondering if there was anything we could do to help out around here?" Sora asked.

"Well, uh…" Perfection froze.

"Sorry Sora, but you and your friends need to stay low key, same goes for anyone coming here to help." DM said. "We just can't risk the Jugglers trying to get their greedy mitts on you, especially now that most of them also make up the new Illuminati now."

"Great." Sora sighed, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"YOU CHEATED!" Axel was heard screaming from another room.

"What's going on now?" DM asked as he, Perfection and Sora walked in.

"This little freak cheated!" Axel pointed a finger at Willy.

"At what?" Perfection asked.

"Yu-Gi-Oh." DM noticed the cards on the table.

"He freakin' cheated." Axel grumbled.

"No, I just got all 5 pieces…" Willy smiled.

"Dude, Exodia, way to win." DM smiled.

"If a little excessive…" Perfection smiled at Sora. "Why don't you handle this one Sora."

"Huh, what?" Sora blinked.

"Yeah, keep the peace here." DM said. "We gotta go help Wraith anyway, so just make sure the place is in one piece when we come back."

"I think the Doctor would be a better choice though, don't you think. Or Captain O'Hare at least?" Sora pleaded.

"Hey you were the one complaining about being bored." Perfection smiled. "Later!" He vanished in an implosion of light.

"Ciao!" DM did the same.

A sudden scream from the kitchen alerted Sora to another problem.

"Oh man, that better not be Kitty's cooking." Sora sighed.

"Hm, better get the laser rifles just in case." Axel said.

"But we have weapons." Sora said.

"But they aren't laser rifles." Axel smiled.

"But…" Sora tried to argue but Axel just insisted on having laser rifles.

8888888888888888888

At Castle Wyvern atop Xanatos' headquarters things were still a bit uneasy as Xanatos himself was trying to figure out just how Elisa got pregnant.

"Owen, any thoughts?" Xanatos asked.

"Nothing useful I'm afraid." Owen admitted. "It is puzzling, I admit, but perhaps we should take this as a good sign sir."

"A miracle for the sake of miracles?" Xanatos arched an eyebrow and then sighed. "Maybe you're right Owen, but still it seems suspicious considering the lack of biological compatibility."

"Perhaps the Scions had a hand in it." Owen said.

"I doubt that, besides they did seem genuinely surprised." Xanatos said.

"Then I am afraid I too am out of ideas." Owen said.

Meanwhile, down the hall Angela and Elisa were sitting and talking the ears off of Goliath. He half wished for some insane enemy to pop up if only to be free of the relentless jabbering. However he did have to admit that since Angela had spoken with Rina she was far more accepting of Elisa as a "step-mother".

"Goliath, what do you think?" Elisa asked as she and Angela turned to the large gargoyle.

"I am afraid I was not paying attention." Goliath admitted.

"We want to have a baby shower." Elisa said.

"But they are not even born yet." Goliath said.

"Father, it's a celebration to prepare for their arrivals, although now is too early for any specific gifts we should still have one, with our own twists though." Angela said.

"What kind of twists?" Goliath asked.

"Well, for one." Elisa said, "No gifts, we can do fine on our own."

"And we would also have it someplace safe for all parties involved." Angela said. "I was thinking the interLOAFERS might spare their inn." Angela suggested.

"Ding!" DM appeared in full combat attire.

"Grats!" Perfection said as he appeared with his rear on fire. "Hm… I have aggro it seems…"

"Idiots…" Wraith grumbled as he held two ectoplasmic heads.

"You called?" DM smiled at Angela.

"Yes…" Goliath blinked as he noticed Perfection's odd dress as a medieval wizard.

"Just got in from Norrath, let me tell you man those loonies on Shar Vahl sure know how to party." Perfection smiled as he noticed Goliath's odd look.

"You were adventuring in a video game?" Elisa asked.

"Don't be silly." Perfection laughed. "DM and I were because Wraith wouldn't let us help set his flunkies straight."

"What?" Goliath asked.

"Let's just say that death will be running a lot smoother now that I have Spaz in charge of the Necreaucracy." Wraith smiled. "Also, several million souls are now my property for insubordination."

"You seem almost happy about that." Elisa said darkly.

"They were evil souls I, I was just waiting for them to screw up." Wraith was obviously happy. "Now dad get's a Christmas present."

"Speaking of holidays…" Perfection pulled out a watch. "It's Christmas in your world Wraith."

"Oh god, not again…" Wraith's mood immediately went dark.

"What's the problem now?" Angela asked.

"Knowing my little brother probably another missed Christmas…" Wraith sighed. "Why do _I_ get all the insane people in my life?"

"Hey, I'm not insane am I?" Perfection asked, slightly hurt.

Wraith only blinked and then vanished.

"He is going to have one monster headache when he gets back." DM smiled.

"Hey DM, do you think I'm crazy?" Perfection asked.

"This situation seems oddly familiar…" DM said with a nervous glance, right before he vanished.

"Awww, come on guys…." Perfection pouted. "Oh, and feel free to use the inn." Perfection said right before he too disappeared.

"I think I prefer Puck." Elisa blinked.

"Elisa?" Goliath asked.

"At least we know what motivates him. Sort of." Elisa said.

"She has a point father." Angela said.

Goliath only sighed.


	18. Toxic Love

**interLOAFERS****: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are**** © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, ****The**** Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Toxic Love**_

It had been only a week since Wraith had vanished to stop a revolt from his minions, a week since Ash had a near death experience. Ash was busy recovering in the X-Men's infirmary with Gecko helping as much as he could, although his help usually had comically painful results for Ash. The first day alone gave Ash several new scars thanks to Gecko tripping over Penny with a tray of scalpels in his hands.

However, most of the other teams were gathering together for special training, provided much to their surprise, by the Foot and several of the ninjas from Stormshadow's clan.

"You remember how you screwed up that Death Note universe?" Wraith asked DM as the interLOAFERS were walking around the Mansion.

"Which one? Manga or Anime?" DM asked.

"Movie." Wraith said.

"Oh jeez…" DM was perplexed. "I never went to a movie-verse."

"No, but one of your attacks did…" Wraith said. "And now dozens of people have a Death Note all over that world."

"Well crap…" DM blinked. "Sorry."

"Eh, it's ok." Wraith said as he fabricated a nail bat. "I've been looking for an excuse to beat the Shinigami to within an inch of their existence." With that he vanished.

"So who hasn't been covered yet?" Perfection asked as he heard an odd beeping sound.

"What's that?" DM asked.

"Evil spirit alert." Perfection said as he flipped open a cell phone he pulled from his pocket.

"Oh goody… Which one?" DM asked as he saw Perfection's face pale.

"HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE FERNGULLY?" Perfection screamed.

"You've gotta be joking?" DM blinked.

"No… Hexxus!" Perfection pointed to the alert screen. "Wait… I checked for Hexxus…"

"Umm…" DM and Perfection both looked up to see a glowing light. "We decided to come and help." The Scions blinked as the saw Crysta and her friends from Ferngully.

"Tim Curry is going to hate us so much…" DM sighed.

"We can't be blamed if he plays BAD GUYS." Perfection pointed out.

"True…" DM said the cringed. "Oh god…"

"You thought about the Horror Show didn't you?" Perfection grinned.

"I need to lie down now." DM winced.

"You do that I'm gonna go with Crysta to the Planeteers." Perfection said.

"Have we met?" Crysta asked.

"Nope, but I look in on your world every so often." Perfection smiled.

"Your eyes look familiar." Crysta said.

"Maybe you'll figure it out, maybe you won't." Perfection said as he vanished with Crysta.

"Great he leaves me with the bugs and the bat." DM sighed as Batty Koda landed on his shoulder.

"Hi!" Batty smiled. "Please do not dissect me."

"Boy are you gonna hate coming here." DM said.

8888888888888

"WHAT?" Wheeler shouted. "The fairy brought an evil spirit here?"

"Accidentally." Perfection said. "And the Captain can fix it."

"Who?" Crysta asked.

"Captain Planet." Kwame said. "Gaia, the spirit of the earth gave us all the power needed to summon him. He is a hero and a protector of the earth."

"You possess magic then?" Crysta asked.

"Yes." Kwame smiled as Perfection's cell phone beeped again.

"What's wrong now?" Wheeler asked.

"AHHHHHHH!" Perfection screeched. "Hexxus… MAL… Sevarius…"

"Not good." Gi said.

"I'll start the friggin' Geo Crusier." Kezqua sighed.

"No time!" Perfection shrieked. "Humans all around in danger…"

"Can you…" Kwame was cut off by Perfection snapping his fingers and instantly everyone was in the rain forest. "Nevermind."

"Zak?!" Crysta shouted as she saw the familiar form of Zak fighting off, or rather poking a large robot next to a man in front of a pile of unidentifiable goop.

"FIRE!" Wheeler let loose a fireball directly at the robot. It dodged the blast and caught the attack.

"Ah… Planeteers…" Mal said darkly. "We've come into possession of a powerful entity."

"You cannot possess Hexxus!" Crysta said, unfortunately her voice did not carry to Mal or Sevarius. However the bubbling pile of goop suddenly sprang to life.

"Ahahahhaa…." Hexxus had obviously been free long enough to gather his strength. "Lovely Crysta… how good of you to join us…"

"They ALL SOUND THE SAME?" Wheeler blinked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you why." Perfection said.

"Scion of Chaos…" Mal spoke up. "You undoubtedly plan on putting Hexxus back in his world."

"For once, no…" Perfection said. "I'm gonna let Planet hand him a dose of natural love so freaking powerful that Hexxus won't be able to reform for millennia."

"Oh…" Mal blinked.

"And in case you haven't figured it out Mal…" Perfection smiled as he appeared right next to him. "If you ever try to blow up the X-Men like that again, I will harvest all your parts for my scrap garden. Are we clear?" Perfection was then back by the group.

"Well at least you aren't coming near me." Sevarius smiled. "Which is good for both of us…"

"What?" Perfection blinked.

"For far too long have I resided in this pitiful shell of a human body…" Sevarius laughed. "But now with Hexxus' aid I will be able to move past a weak human body and make myself anew with all the DNA ha has absorbed over his eternal reign as a spirit of corruption."

"Ma-Ti…" Perfection said. "Hit him with a Heart please."

Ma-Ti just nodded. "HEART!" A beam shot from his ring, but never made it to Sevarius as a dark toxic cloud surrounded him. "AAHHHHHH!" Ma-Ti dropped to his knees. "HE'S A HEARTLESS!"

"What?" Mal spun as did Sevarius.

"Surprised…" Hexxus bellowed evilly. "You really shouldn't be…" He blew a breath towards Sevarius whose skin and muscle peeled back and off its body.

"No!" Ma-Ti shouted. "You killed him!"

"Give the boy a golden star." Hexxus smiled as a portal opened and Tilghix stepped out.

"Dr. Blight!" Mal gasped.

"No. Tilghix." She said darkly. "I bet you miss your old Blight. Care to join the new one?"

"It would please me beyond all measure…" Mal said. "But… "AHHHHGH!" Mal dropped to his knees and then stood back up. "Good the backup measure took place. I'm sorry my dear, but until your intrepid machine helps me build my new body, he's going to have a roommate in here." Mal tapped on his head and it was clear the Sevarius had somehow transported his mind over to Mal's body.

"Ok." Tilghix said non-chalantly. "Do as you please. As for you Hexxus…"

"I told you, I'm not changing my name. I never had a heart to begin with so I don't fall under your rules." Hexxus said smugly as he looked over to the shocked team of good guys.

"I actually wanted you to kill Ma-Ti." Tilghix said. "He's too important to their side to let live."

"Not a problem!" Hexxus launched a sludge bomb at Ma-Ti, only to have Perfection turn it to dust.

"Ah-ah-ah…" Perfection grinned as he waved his finger. "Out of towners DO not get to attack my friends."

"We're gonna need the Cap here." Wheeler said as he saw Hexxus grow in anger. "Like now."

"Indeed, let our powers combine!" Kwame targeted his ring on the ground. "EARTH!"

"FIRE!" Wheeler pointed his ring down.

"WIND!" Linka joined in.

"WATER!" Gi shouted.

"_HEART_!" Ma-Ti shouted it with tears in his eyes.

The ground rumbled and shook and soon after that a crystal form erupted and flew towards the sky. "By your powers combined…" It flashed into existence. "I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!"

"Go…" The team was knocked aside by Perfection as he pushed them away from one of Mal's attacks.

"Oh do shut up." Mal/Sevarius said in a rather annoyed tone. "We must go now Hexxus, but you know where to meet the doctor and I." With that Mal pressed a button and transformed into a miniature jet and flew off.

"Whoa!" Captain Planet blinked as he saw Hexxus. "Did Forge bring the thing from Ferngully to life?" Captain Planet barley dodged a slime ball.

"No, it's the real thing." Perfection said as he shrunk himself and hid in the Captain's ear. "Don't worry about his attacks they won't get through."

"I thought you can't interfere." Planet said.

"He's not naturally supposed to be here. I can toy with him all day if I wanted to." Perfection grinned evilly. "Go get'em Planet boy."


	19. Shining Glory

**interLOAFERS****: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are**** © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, ****The**** Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Shining Glory**_

"Perfection…" Alteran appeared on Hexxus' shoulder. "I think I will be championing Hexxus for now."

"Jerkass!" Wheeler said as he picked up a rock and lobbed it at Alteran who merely deflected it with a dark glare.

"You are protected…" Alteran sneered. "But your little friend is representative of my opposite…" Alteran vanished and the appeared right at Ma-ti's side. He brought down a glowing purple orb, only to have it smash into Kezqua who had just as quickly placed himself in front of Ma-ti.

The forest was silent as Kezqua gasped for air, a hole the size of a volleyball was in his chest. Alteran was surprised, but just as angry. Perfection was frozen solid as was Captain Planet and most of the Planeteers. Ma-ti was already holding his dying guardian in his arms.

"Fool…" Alteran snapped.

"Al…" Perfection froze as Wraith appeared.

"He gave his life…" Wraith sneered at Alteran. Soon Lady Death appeared and kneeled by Ma-ti and Kezqua.

"He goes to peace." Lady Death said gently as she touched Ma-ti's shoulder.

A shine then enveloped the forest and Alteran roared in agony as he vanished. Even Hexxus roared in pain as the light inundated the area. When the shine died down Kezqua's body was gone, but in Ma-ti's hands was a strangely shaped Keyblade. It was longer than any of the others that Sora, Roxas or Riku had and it was designed like Kezqua's spear. In fact the keyblade was more accurately described as a key-spear.

"No more death please…" Ma-ti cried as the spear shook violently. "I just want Kezqua back."

"I think it's time Hexxus left now Cap…" Perfection said darkly as his own eyes started to go from glowing green to normal.

"I think you're right." Captain Planet said as he flew down, picked up the small generator that Mal and Sevarious had given him, and then tossed the machine with so much force that it shattered in the air from the force of the wind resistance.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hexxus screamed as he flew after the machine and quickly turned to sludge that hit the forest floor.

"Now that he's gone…" Captain Planet came down next to Ma-ti. "I'm sorry Ma-ti."

"He's not gone." Wraith said.

"The Spear and your love saved him." Lady Death smiled. "Your keybl… spear healed him, but now he must recover with his god."

"What?" Perfection asked.

"You know the egg big Q goes into everyso often?" Wraith said.

"Yeah…" Perfection nodded.

"Well he went into it a few weeks ago, so Kezqua will come out again when it hatches next." Wraith explained.

"How long is that?" Ma-ti asked.

A couple of months a year tops. He regenerates like this every decade." Wraith said before he turned to his employee. "It's good to see you back doing your job."

"I am happy to once again be doing the _right_ job." Lady Death said with a smile. "May it be a long and joyous life until next we meet…" With a curtsey she vanished.

"Weird…" Perfection said as he shook off his anger for Alteran. "Why did Alteran even attack Ma-ti?"

"I can answer that…" Maven entered.

"You didn't…" Perfection groaned.

"Why not?" Maven smiled.

"He's got a huge goddamned target on him already, THAT'S why!" Wraith's eyes flew wide in surprise. "Are you trying to add guided missile launches to the enemy now or maybe you're more interested in covering the kid in sheeps blood and feeding him to the Bayville werewolves?"

"The what?" Kwame asked.

"Don't worry; they're not a threat anymore." Perfection smiled, "I made them watch Chybee a few months back and… well…" He nodded his head playfully as if he expected the others to know what it meant. "Still…" The Scions then vanished and the Planeteers were once again back on Hope Island.

"Anyone else just as confused as me?" Wheeler asked as he looked around.

"Da…" Linka nodded.

"Without a single doubt I am." Gi sat down.

"Huh?" Kwame just looked confused. "I think I have a headache."

"Let's just discuss this tomorrow ok…" Kezqua, or rather a floating glowing form stood in the middle of island's epicenter and eco emergency room. "Dying makes me cranky and I know you four probably need the rest."

"I think we should listen to the ghost." Wheeler sighed.

"Yes." Kwame could only agree as the Planeteer's filed out and to their rooms. All except Ma-Ti.

"So you think you're ready for what's coming?" Kezqua asked as Ma-ti sat down to meditate.

"I don't have a choice." Ma-ti sighed.

"Unfortunately…" Kezqua sighed. "Don't worry kiddo, you'll do fine."

8888888888888888888888888

"All right everyone…" Cyclops said as the main team of the X-Men left the Danger Room. "Practice is over today." The team groaned in agony as everyone left and Scott smiled to himself as he took off his visor and slipped on his glasses.

After his own shower Scott headed up to the main floor where the sun had set and Lexington and Brooklyn were sitting in the lounge talking with several of the students. On the table was a large bag with uniformly identical envelopes.

"Brooklyn, Lex, what are you two doing here?" Scott asked with a smile as he and Brooklyn had become fast friends.

"Yo, Scott." Brooklyn jumped up. "We got invites for your team for Elisa and Goliath's ceremony." Brooklyn said. "And something about a baby shower." He said the last part while marking it as confusing by "quoting" it in the air.

"Oh, ok." Scott said with a shrug. "They're having a shower this early?"

"They just want to celebrate the new lives joining the clan, not gifts." Lex said.

"Hate to tell you, but knowing all the groups, they'll get plenty of gifts…" Scott's thoughts then turned to the Misfits. "You haven't told the Joes and Misfits yet, right?"

"Um…" Brooklyn shifted. "Kinda, we sent those through the mail…"

"Lovely…" Scott said.

"YO!" Todd came bounding in. "Brooklyn, you think they'll like some stuffed animals for the kids?" Todd asked innocently.

"Well…" Brooklyn was cut off by Pietro zooming in and looking through the bag.

"Jeez, where do they expect to hold this thing?" Pietro asked as he casually dug through the bag.

"The inn." Lexington said flatly.

"You don't like me do you?" Pietro zoomed over to Lexington.

"Name one redeeming quality you posses." Lex said.

"It's all right everyone hates us beautiful people." Pietro snickered.

"You can hit him you know, I won't tell." Scott said with a smile.

"What hey!" Pietro siad right before he was whapped into a wall by Lexington's tail.

"Good, I give it a 7." Scott said.

"6.5" Todd corrected, "Blob through him into a pile of potato peelings earlier."

"I stand corrected." Scott said. "6.5 it is."

Suddenly the door bell rang and Scott sighed as he went to answer it. When he opened the door however he froze both in shock, fear and complete and utter confusion.

"Hey…" Betsy said as she passed, "You going to…" She saw who was at the door. "Our…"

"He's wearing…" Scott froze as his brain began to catch up.

"You have got to be kidding me." Betsy blinked. "I think there are more people behind him."

"We're going to need a bigger inn." Perfection said as he appeared.

**888888888888888888**

**AN: And now another chapter ends. Just who is the new person who has brought some help? Well you'll see next chapter… or will you.**

**Wraith: They better.**

**Todd: I bet it's someone famous.**

**Wraith: It's ----**

**AN: SHUSH!**


	20. The Ryoka

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**The Ryoka**_

"Isn't that the guy Kurt has plastered all over his wall?" Scott asked.

"I don't believe it." Betsy blinked.

"Believe what?" Kurt popped in and asked, and then he froze right before screaming, "ICHIGO!" And then promptly fainting.

"This should be interesting." An orange haired young man in a hakama said.

"Hey…" DM appeared. "Can I get your autograph?"

"AHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as he jumped behind another young man in a white suit.

"Uryu…" Ichigo cowered in fear. "It's hiiiiim…"

"Who? Me?" DM asked confused by Ichigo's reaction.

"Behind you." Uryu, the other young man sighed.

"Jack ass!" Wraith shouted as he vanished.

"You should come in…" DM said as he scanned the group which consisted of all the heroic members of Bleach, but most of the 13 guard captains. "All of you." DM then looked to Scott and Betsy with a sigh as the large group came in. "You two should help your friend."

8888888888888888888

Meanwhile the interLOAFER inn was shaking like a juke box attached to speakers set eleven… hundred…

"WHAT THE…." Perfection smacked in the face by a very confused looking Sora who was tossed into him by the shaking house.

"I don't know Sonic went up to talk to Mario and suddenly the whole place started to…" Sora looked around. "Well shake."

"Great…" Perfection sighed. "Anything he wanted to talk about in particular?"

"Well Axel and DM were playing something called "Brawl" earlier and Sonic wanted to know why only Shadow was in it besides himself…" Sora said.

"Great…" Perfection groaned.

"What's with the earthshakin' that I'm not causing…" Lance asked as he walked into the inn.

"The Smashers are upgrading…" Perfection said. "Well all except Roy and Mewtwo."

"Why…" Lance blinked as the lights shut down and Sonic came rolling down the stairs, engulfed in a glowing aura. "Not?"

* * *

"Ohh…" Sonic blinked as he walked around in a daze. "Do not go in that room…"

"Why is he glowing?" Lance asked. "And who turned down the lights?"

"Smash Ball…" Perfection blinked. "Holy smokes."

A few seconds later Mario came running down the stairs followed by the entirety of the Melee crew. Samus, was as usual for her time in the Misfits world, out of her suit.

"Theres-a more people upstairs!" Mario shouted.

"Y-yah and one of them tried to-a kill me!" Luigi said.

"Wolf will do that." Fox said.

"There's a guy who looks like if Marth and Roy had a kid…" Link said, this cause both Marth and Roy to start jumping on him and pounding him.

"_There is also…"_ Mewtwo was interrupted by Perfection's annoyed look.

"They're new smashers." Perfection said.

"There's a pervert up there with a bad mullet and he's talking to himself." Samus said.

"How do you know he's a pervert?" Zelda asked.

"He was hiding in a box." Samus said angrily.

"That sounds more like…" Zelda was interrupted.

"While I was changing." Samus growled.

"Hey that was my idea!" Captain Falcon accidentally blurted. He stopped speaking after Samus delivered a quick kick to his groin.

"Show me _your moves_ now, if you can!" Samus growled as she angrily stomped on her fellow smasher.

"Why is Sonic glowing?" Peach asked.

The entire room looked at the blue hedgehog. Sonic then looked around his body and was shocked to see he was indeed glowing. He could only respond with a shrug.

"I already asked that, but I think it has to do with why the lights are out." Lance said.

"Oh…" Peach nodded.

"All right…" Perfection said as he pulled a white board and markers out. "I'm going to explain the upgrade and the new people upstairs."

"MERCY!" Link screeched as Marth held him in place for Roy to attack.

"Zelda, you get Link, Marth and Roy up to date when we're done." Perfection smiled.

Upstairs however the new Smashers were discussing their current predicament.

"I don't get it." Wolf O'Donnell sneered. "Why am I here with you losers?"

"_Perhaps we are here to help." _Lucario, an aura sensing pokémon suggested.

"Help with what?" An unnamed pokémon trainer asked.

"You mean you can't feel it?" Meta-Knight asked. "The Darkness encroaching on this world, we must be here to help."

"_Yes." _Lucario nodded.

"Hey…" Solid Snake, a spy and counter-terrorism expert walked in. "Any of you seen the blonde woman in the skin tight blue suit?" A giant red mark in the shape of a hand was etched across his face.

"I don't know, but Ness said we should wait here to see what's going on." Lucas, another PSI user said. "Didn't your big friend say the same thing?"

Diddy Kong, a small chimpanzee shook his head with a sour look.

"You said darkness was encroaching." Ike a young man with a massive sword stood up. "If that is the case we must help this world."

"Has anyone seen Olimar or R.O.B.?" Pit asked as he too raced into the room.

"No…" Wolf sighed "And I don't give a…"

"You watch your mouth now." King Dedede, another smasher, like Meta-Knight he was from Dreamland. "There's children present." Strangely the penguin king had a southern accent.

"Why do you sound like Foghorn Leghorn?" Snake asked.

"Wha?" Dedede looked at Snake with a confused look.

888888888888888

"So…." Ichigo and the other members of his world had just finished getting the long explanation from Optimus Primal and Xavier. "These Heartless creatures are like Hollows…"

"Yup." Scott said as he watched Kurt shake in excitement with a pen and paper right next to Ichigo.

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked.

"He's a fan." Scott sighed.

"Of what?" Uryu asked.

"Your world's a TV show here." Scott explained.

"Hey guys…" Perfection appeared with a stressed grin on his face. "We have an issue…"

"Such as…" Scott watched as several floating orbs with a rainbow texture and an odd symbol were floating outside.

"The Smashers accidentally got upgraded when Sonic went to talk with them…" Perfection explained. "And now the evil Smashers are here…"

"Greeeaaaaat…" Scott sighed. "And the orbs."

"MY BAAAAAALLLLLS!!" DM screamed as he launched himself through the windows and to the outside, straight into an orb.

"Smashballs, smack them around a bit if you see them, might have some interesting results." Perfection smiled as DM screamed in the background with Tabby glowing oddly and chasing him angrily.

"Hope she doesn't use that one…" Perfection said.

"Are we going to need a new…" Scott was interrupted by the sudden cartoonish explosion that reduced the mansion to ashes and covered everyone in soot. "Nevermind."

"I'll get Wraith and his union on rebuilding it this time." Perfection sighed. "It will be _US _proof this time." Perfection kept smiling.

"And the evil smashers?" Scott asked.

"Well…" Perfection pointed to the front gate where several evil looking beings sat, charred and blinking in astonishment. "I think maybe Tabs scarred them…"


	21. Rounding up some baddies

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Rounding up some baddies**_

"I find it absolutely amazing how this room is always getting fuller." The Doctor said, several members from the various teams that were crammed into the Inn's emergency room gave the Doctor a cold glare.

"Can we just get on with this you mumbling ape?" Wolf snapped and tried to lunge for the Doctor, but Fox and Falco just slammed him back into his seat.

"I am not an ape. I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor said with an insulted look.

"Doc, could you just spit it out already." Ash snapped.

"Well all right, put simply we've got three extra smashers in this world." The Doctor said.

"Three's not so bad." Scott said.

"You really should stop saying that until AFTER I've finished." The Doctor said as he cleared his throat and a screen dropped down. "First up; Ganondorf…" Link could be heard cursing up a storm in the back. "Evil incarnate and as luck would have it he fell into a Cobra base…"

"Which one?" Althea sighed.

"The Bermuda one." The Doctor said.

"We call that one!" Pietro shouted.

"Actually the Maximals have that one with the Planeteers." The Doctor said, "And several appropriate Smashers. Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy and Ike will be going."

"All right!" Roy shouted in excitement from the back. Marth's face however, was so comically contorted in anger and confusion that Zelda burst out giggling.

"Next up is Bowser…" The Doctor hit a button and the screen changed. "He appeared in Latveria with an army of his minions and he's giving Dr. Doom quite a bit of trouble."

"Are we going there?" Todd asked as he looked at the large King of Koopas on the screen.

"No, The X-Men and Turtles are going after him with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi." The Doctor Said.

"Yoshi can't go…" Rina growled.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll turn him into a pair of boots if he licks me again." Rina snapped.

"_I'll help." _Mewtwo said. _"And I'll go in his... place…" _Mewtwo watched as Yoshi, who had been standing near Rina, quickly moved back towards Luigi and Mario.

"_I'll go too."_ Lucario said.

A thick tension cut the air as Mewtwo glared at the blue pokémon.

"_We will not need…" _Mewtwo's angry words were cut off by Rina who gave a disapproving look. _"Never mind." _

"Moving on…" The Doctor sighed. "To… Wario..."

The room fell silent.

"Doesn't he…" Snake started.

"Attack with-a his farts?" Mario finished. "Yes…" His face fell in embarrassment.

"Lovely…" Snake said.

"The Misfits and the Gargoyles…" The Doctor looked up to see the faces of the stunned Misfits. "I know, believe me I think it's stupid too."

"We're gonna die." Pietro squeaked. "I mean how do protect them during the day?"

"No, you'll probably die." Wanda said. "I'll be perfectly fine."

"And joining you will be the Pokémon Trainer…" The Doctor looked up, "Honestly, what is your name?"

"Hey, don't laugh; you're 'The Doctor'." Pokémon Trainer said defensively.

"Well in my case…" The Doctor was about to argue when Snake pulled the paper the Doctor was reading away.

"You guys got PT, Me, Samus." Snake looked up with a wink towards Samus, "and the two captains."

"So what about everyone else?" Scott asked.

"We fight these guys." Fox stood up and hit a button and the screen flashed to creatures that looked eerily like the Heartless. "The Subspace army, apparently in our own world they're much like the Heartless, only less bent on consuming hearts."

Then Falco stood up. "And in actuality we're splitting up the teams, half of each group except the Planeteers will be going to fight these freaks."

"Wait…" Leonardo said. "The teams work best when we're all together."

"Luxury we don't have Leo." Raphael said, "Too many enemies on to many fronts and something tells me these guys aren't half as bad as the Heartless are going to be."

"I'll fight the Subspace army." Gecko volunteered. "You guys get the ugly excuse for a turtle."

"We need to make it even." Falco said.

"Even my ass." Hawk said. "The way I see…"

"Hawk, we…" Optimus spoke up at the same time and the room descended into the chaos of a large scale verbal argument.

The arguing continued for minutes and then went on a full hours before several people arrived from the Inn. The large group consisted of Sora and his friends, Ichigo and the others from Bleach and even Bucky O'Hare and his crew. At the sight of the chaos before them each of the leaders tried to calm the groups down, but it was Ichigo who did so by letting out an ear piercing whistle.

"What the HELL is this argument about?" Ichigo asked.

"Our teams are going to be exceedingly ineffective if we follow this insane battle plan!" Donatello held up his copy of the Smasher's plans.

"You're upset because you're being forced to fight without your usual buddies?" Ichigo asked.

"It's more than that." Mikey spoke up. "Most of us are like family, we can anticipate and work with each other without even uttering a word…"

"Then…" Goliath entered in behind Ichigo. Apparently the sun had gone down while the group was arguing. "We must all learn to work together, we must all in essence become like family if we are to succeed against the Heartless, let alone this enemy!"

"He's right." Ichigo said with an odd glance, "Don't know what he is, but he's right."

"Whoaaa…" Sora looked at Goliath with a look that could be equated to hero worship.

"So what, we're just supposed to work with other we've never worked with before?" Kitty asked.

"No…" Goliath said softly. "We must split the teams, yes, but we must split them evenly so that all our goals can be met."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, but that still leaves a majority of us fighting these subspace things." Hawk said.

"Likely Tabuu too." Fox said.

From there on the day was spent trying to arrange teams that would work well and not clash. The process was long and arduous and in the end most of the leaders told their teams to go rest and have fun, the end however produced such a bizarrely associated team that even Perfection found it hard to understand the reasoning. In the end the teams were arranged as such.

"Team Ganondork…" The Doctor looked up from his paper. "I wonder who came up with that name. Anyway this team will consist of Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Cyclops, Jean, Bronx, Blob, Bob, Steve and Silverbolt.

"How did we get stuck with those two idiots?" Jean groaned.

"I would rather not know." Silverbolt said over his com link.

"Team Bowser will consist of Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Knuckles, Althea, Raphael, Brooklyn, Colossus and Uryuu." The Doctor said. "I'll be going as well to make sure this one stays down."

"Why?" Althea asked.

"Bowser has a history of not staying defeated for any good period of time." The Doctor explained.

"What about Team Wario?" Optimus asked.

"Oh yes…" Snake groaned. "Wario…"

"That team will consist of Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Shadow, Toad, Trinity, Xi, Donatello, Hudson, Bruce and Chad." The Doctor looked over to the young man from Ichigo's universe. "You volunteered, thank you."

"And everyone else." Ichigo smiled. "Get's to wipe the floor with this Subspace army."

"Which in and of itself is going to be a task." The Doctor said. "They're spreading."

"Well then." Perfection said with a smile. "Let's get to work."

"You're coming?" The Doctor asked.

"Outsiders…" Perfection pointed out. "We can have as much fun as we want with them."

"Still, Tabuu is a servant of Therteen, so we can't help much there." DM said as he walked in dressed in his Emperor Drake clothing. "Let's split us some evil skull."

**88888888888888888888**

**AN: No, it's not the invasion; it's just something I'm doing to kill some time until then. Yes it will take up the majority of this story. And no not everyone will get a Final Smash and some will simply use the power to recharge.**

**Todd: /holds up a paper\ Ichigo will simply get a power boost…**

**AN: HEY! Give that here!**

**Gambit: /is tossed the note\ Where as Cyke… wow he goes Zero Beam on them…**

**AN: Give it here!**

**Samus: How did I get here? /is handed the note\ And who is Cobra Commander and why is his Final Smash described as the world's strongest wimp slap? **

**AN: /drools\ Mmmm Samus….**

**Gambit: She pretty, but nothin' compared to Rogue.**

**Todd: Or my Althea.**

**Samus: Men…**


	22. Hatred Boils

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Hatred Boils**_

Skumm was angry. No, that was an understatement, Skumm was beyond angry he was absolutely pissed. Not only had he lost his ring when those blasted creatures changed Blight, but now his new "employer" was telling him he was going to have to work with the Planeteers.

"I won't do it!" Skumm shouted.

"Humanity…" Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin began to speak.

"NO!" Skumm shouted. "Humanity can bite my big one!"

"You are aware that your very existence is on the line here, right?" Kingpin asked.

"Don't care!" Skumm shrieked. "I was willing to tolerate working for you to get some money back into my organizations, but no more! I will NOT work with the Planeteers!"

"Mr. Skumm…" The Kingpin sighed, he knew it was pointless. "…Our business is now terminated then…"

"Fine." Skumm snapped as he turned to leave.

"And Mr. Skumm." Kingpin added. "If I see you near any of my investments, I will have you… exterminated."

"Hardy-har-har…" Skumm said as he left the office and flipped the greatest crime lord the bird all at once.

"Told you he was a bad idea." Bulls-Eye said.

"Bulls-eye." Kingpin said with an exasperated tone.

"Yeah boss?"

"Follow him and make sure he doesn't try anything." Kingpin said.

"You got it boss." Bulls-eye smiled as he left.

88888888888888888888

Skumm smiled as a portal opened inside the elevator. He entered with a cruel look and spied his old body lying prone in the realms the Organization now used.

"Whale guy's out." Skumm said angrily.

"Mmusxk **1**?" Reedglyx asked with a tone that meant "explain yourself now".

"He wanted me to work with the punks." Mmusxk grunted. "Damn kid with the monkey would have busted me instantly."

"And then killed you." Koxceg snapped. "Thos damn lunatics of his…"

"So you got beat by the lunatic in the red and black, right?" Mmusxk asked.



"Yeah, why?" Koxceg asked.

"Want vengeance?" Mmusxk asked with an evil tone.

"The ass gave me even more scars…" Koxceg flashed back to the battle. He had expected Deadpool to die easily, after all he was constantly mouthing off. Unfortunately Koxceg did not know Deadpool could not be killed and Koxceg ended up getting shot full of holes before retreating into the darkness.

"He's visiting that Xanatos guy." Mmusxk smiled. "You cause hell I'll wake up those clones and pull'em to our side."

"Great idea!" Koxceg leaped up. "Thailog already enjoys causing Goliath hell and…" He smiled as he pulled out a long thin rapier. "I can play with my new sword."

"Careful though, I hear those spirit reaper things are there too." Mmusxk said.

"Good." Koxceg said. "I'm bored anyways."

"Koxceg…" Tilghix appeared. "My sweet young student, are you going to cause problems again?"

"Yes." Koxceg smiled. "Maybe even get a few more to add to the Thirteen."

"Not thirteen…" Tilghix smiled. "We have the approval."

Reedglyx looked up. "You mean…"

"No limit." Tilghix smiled.

"Organization…" Koxceg said the next word with a twisted smile. "Unlimited."

888888888888888888888

"Thanks for letting us stay here Mr. Xanatos." Ichigo said as he and the others from his world sat at the dinner table.

"And thanks for the dinner invite!" Deadpool said from his seat.

"You're both welcome." Xanatos said as he clasped his hands in his usual manner, which to anyone in the room that knew him was almost synonymous with "everything's going according to plan". "As for Mr. Fisk's proposal; I'll have to clear everything with the Gargoyles and the other members of the alliance, but I think we should be able to work him in as a support member."

"Great." Deadpool said with a thumb up in approval.

Xanatos watched the window carefully. "Ichigo, you and your friends have yet to officially meet the gargoyles, correct?"

Ichigo stopped in mid-scarf-down and swallowed carefully. "Well I met the big purple one."

"Goliath." Xanatos said. "Then, if you all wouldn't mind joining me…" Xanatos stood up from his chair and led the way.

As the group followed, most bewildered by their host's odd behavior, they commented on the look of the castle and their host.

"Sister, this host of ours is most rude." Byakuya Kuchiki stated to his younger sister. "I do hope other hosts are not so rude."

"I'm just glad you decided to help." Rukia, his sister said.

"I could sense the impending evil through the message…" Byakuya remembered the day he picked up the message while meditating. "Not even I could refuse to fight such evil."

"Hey, Quincy…" Soifong, another Captain of the Shinigami, got Uryuu's attention rather abruptly. "Why are you here?"

"To help those in need." Uryuu said flatly, "The Shinigami just happened to be doing the same…"

"This place is boring." Kenpachi, the largest and most chaotic member of the captains muttered.

"Just be glad we got a place to stay that isn't erupting in flashed of light from those psychos." Renji, a lieutenant said.

"Actually, I like their style." Kenpachi smiled. "Non-stop brawling."

As the fairly large group made their way into the court yard they all watched as Xanatos stood near one large statue. As the sun set the group watched and listened as growls emanated around them and then the statues shook and cracked with light shining from within and then all at once the statues shattered outward revealing the creatures beneath.

"Good evening Goliath." Xanatos said with a smile.

Goliath was about to respond when he saw Deadpool and leaped down to the court yard where he confronted the thug. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…." Deadpool froze. "Fainting?"

"Good." Goliath said darkly as Deadpool collapsed.

"Well…" Xanatos smiled. "Actually he was here to talk about the Kingpin willing to work with the alliance."

"Oh." Goliath said. "Then…"

"Don't worry…" Ichigo smiled, "He's loud and he'd get in the way of introductions."

"On the down side…" A portal of darkness opened and Koxceg stepped out with a small army of sword wielding Nobodies. "Now I'm going to have to keep myself busy until he wakes up again."

"Who may I ask are you?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Huh?" Koxceg turned to the Captain. "And who are you my sword wielding friend…" Koxceg smiled.

"I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the 13 Guard Captains of Soul Society." Byakuya said calmly as always. The rest of the captains instantly stood behind the famous captain.

"Interesting…" Koxceg said. "And what of you?" He looked to Ichigo.

"He is of little consequence." Byakuya said.

"On the contrary…" Koxceg smiled. "I want to see and best all of your… bankai…" Koxceg just smiled as his eyes took a very reptilian look.

"You think you can best a bankai?" Ichigo laughed.

"Considering I've been taking sword fighting lessons from your world and several others…" Koxceg vanished and appeared right in front of Rukia. "Yes." He brought out his rapier and flashed it forward raking a large gash down Rukia's chest.

"Rukia!" Byakuya and Ichigo leaped towards their enemy.

"Please…" Koxceg laughed. "There's only two swordsmen in existence I haven't beaten in some world or another." Koxceg vanished and appeared near the door to the inside which he quickly opened and let the nobodies flood the inside.

"NO!" Xanatos shouted.

"Better go save your boy Xany…" Koxceg smiled.

"Go Xanatos!" Goliath roared, "We shall tend to matters…"

"No…" Byakuya said.

"We'll handle this monster." Ichigo said as he watched a red gargoyle pick up Rukia's unconscious form.

"We'll get her help." Brooklyn said. "Broadway clear the way to the infirmary!"

"Right…" Broadway roared from his perch and slammed though a few nobodies.

"Go clear the inside of the castle." Byakuya told the other captains.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Kenpachi smiled as the other captains silently nodded and ran forward into the battle zone.

"Everyone, handle the nobodies in the castle, our new allies will handle Koxceg!" Goliath shouted.

As the courtyard quickly emptied the two shinigami found themselves watching Koxceg viciously, their anger and hate for the nobody rising as fast as the nobody's need to fight.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya said. "If he does indeed possess a bankai…"

"I know, it'll be big." Ichigo said.

"We may not live past this." Byakuya said.

"As long as he goes down." Ichigo said.

"Good…" Koxceg smiled. "Feed your hate..." Koxceg smiled. "As my greatest mentor said, 'it gives you focus'!" A bolt of lightning shot out from Koxceg's hands and raced towards his enemies.

_**8888888888888888888**_

**1: Pronounced like "Musk"**

**AN: A few more chapters until the groups take on the subspace nemesis and one more enemy will become a Nobody... Who? That's up to you I guess, just make a suggestion and I'll think about it...**

**Todd: Oh! Can I...**

**Xeno: NO!**

**Todd: Ohhhh... poopie...**


	23. Fight!

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Fight!**_

"These guys are annoying!" Broadway shouted as he tossed the Nobodies into one another and tore into others that were trying to force their way into the infirmary.

"Need some help?" Yoruichi, another shinigami appeared in the infirmary.

"Sure could Miss." Broadway said. "But your friend needs help too."

"Hmmm…" Yoruichi looked over Rukia quickly. "Mostly just one long flesh wound…"

"So stitches?" Brooklyn asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I'll handle it, you help your friend." Yoruichi said flatly. "Hold on Rukia, we'll get you fixed in no time."

88888888888888

In the courtyard Ichigo and Byakuya had barely dodged the lightning bolt and both quickly converged on their target, however, when they swung to kill him he had vanished and reappeared on the walkway above the courtyard. The two powerful shinigami looked at each other in awe.

"He's fast." Ichigo said.

"Do not waste your breath with statements of the obvious Ichigo." Byakuya said, "Save your energy for the battle."

Before either could move Koxceg laughed and produced a strange book from within the flaps of his jacket. He stabbed his rapier into the ground and then began to read from the book. "_**Ulliak nun dar viscto nun kir iralliga cutonga…**__"_ He paused and glanced at the two sword fighters. _"__**dun ogora.**__"_ As Koxceg finished reading he let out a horrible laugh as the clouds surrounding the castle turned a thick and ugly purple.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple, if the counter spell is not spoken by sunrise this entire city will collapse into the ocean." Koxceg laughed manically. "The Curse of Atlantis…"

"You're sick!" Ichigo charged the Nobody.

888888888888888

"Hudson!" Goliath tossed several nobodies around to help his mentor up.

"Don't' worry lad, surprised me is all." Hudson tossed the nobodies piling on top of him around like paper dolls.

"Quick question…" Kenpachi asked as he and Soifong slashed the annoying paper like enemies to ribbons. "Not that I mind all this fighting, but where do they keep coming from?"

"Does it matter?" Soifong snapped, "Kill them!"

"That's what I'm doing woman!" Kenpachi shouted back.

"What?" Soifong shrieked. "What did you just say?"

The two captains then launched into a shouting match _while_ continuing to slice their enemies to ribbons. Goliath and Hudson could only star in confusion as they fought the Nobodies as well.

888888888888888

Koxceg laughed as he dodged the blows of his enemies. He laughed as he countered and forced Ichigo and the Byakuya to cough up blood from a single impact.

"This isn't good…" Ichigo snarled.

"Again with wasting your breath…" Byakuya said.

"Are you two actually going to fight me now?" Koxceg said with a sneer of superiority.

"It seems we have no choice." Byakuya said as he raised his blade with the hilt to the sky and then dropped it. "Scatter…"

Ichigo immediately followed suit by compressing his spiritual pressure into his body and by the time he was finished Byakuya was waiting patiently with his own bankai swirling around him.

"I assume you wish to show us yours as well?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course." Koxceg raised his raiper high and as it glinted in the moonlight it flashed to a red light. Then Koxceg's body changed and mutated to a photo negative version of Gecko's body. "Mutate…"

"Greaaaat…" Ichigo said. "He's a shape shifter."

"He can still die." Byakuya said. "I will contain him."

"Got it." Ichigo said as the two launched their attack simultaneously.

88888888888888888

"STAY. OUT. OF. THIS. ROOM!" Fox fired off her shotgun several times as Chad, Renji, Orihime and Lexington formed a circle around Alex.

"Do not anger the mama bear…" Puck said as he began turning the nobodies into harmless items.

"Stay away from my son." Xanatos said as he fired his own shotgun blasts at several more nobodies.

"I still think you should have gone to help Rukia." Renji said darkly to Orihime.

"You know she would have wanted me to protect the baby." Orihime snapped.

"Anyone seen Uryuu?" Chad asked.

"Or Angela and Bronx?" Lexington asked.

"How about Captain Unohana and Hitsugaya?" Renji asked.

"We are here…" The two captains appeared.

"We just helped the others clear the area leading to the infirmary." Retsu Unohana said. "Go help Rukia." She looked at Orihime gently. "The Quincy gentleman and the other two are waiting for you."

"Right, be back real quick." Orihime said as she ran out the nearest door.

"There are a lot of these guys." Captain Hitsugaya said in slight awe.

"I do hope they don't try to harm the baby." Retsu said calmly as she looked in the crib. "Oh he's so cute…"

"Thanks." Fox said as he rushed over to the crib. The nobodies had thinned out and Renji and Chad had replaced her. "No one touches my Alex."

8888888888888888

"Is this all you two have?" Koxceg laughed in warped voice as he dodged the the blades of Byakuya's bankai as well as Ichigo's strikes.

"He is REALLY starting to tick me off." Ichigo growled.

"Don't do it Kurosaki." Byakuya warned. "It's to brief with too much of a backlash."

"I know, but we need the power." Ichigo said, "Unless you got a better idea?"

Byakuya was silent before he spoke, he knew Ichigo had a point, but also knew the fight could easily shift if they waited. "I cannot protect you when it fades."

"Just keep your sister safe." Ichigo said as he once again focused, this time however he a white mask quickly formed over his face.

"What are you doing?" Koxceg laughed.

"Using my vizard training…" Ichigo laughed in his own warped voice as he flashed forward and leveled Koxceg with enough force that the Nobody was sent flying off the edge of the castle and only came back through a darkness portal.

"Now we're getting somewhere…" Koxceg laughed as he charged Ichigo and the two locked into a one on one battle. The battle lasted all of nine seconds before Ichigo fell down to the ground before a blow could even land.

"Well now, looks like he took a gamble and lost…" Koxceg locked onto Byakuya. "Your turn." Koxceg pointed his glowing rapier at the shinigami and rushed headlong into the battle, only to slam into a wall that sent him flying back.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat my Senbonzakura?" Byakuya asked. "Only one has done that and he won on a fluke."

"God damn…" Ichigo stood up once again. "I hate that…"

"How…" Koxceg turned back to Ichigo. "How?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with seeing that." Ichigo pointed up to a strange glowing ball. "I saw it and it just has me motivated."

"To do what, die?" Koxceg rushed forward.

"To do this…" Ichigo leaped straight up and slashed the ball in one go. As he slashed it open the light it released engulfed him entirely and he landed with ease with his bankai at full release and he was smiling like he had a trick up his sleeve.

"WHAT?" Koxceg shrieked.

"What do ya say Bykauya, time to end this?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, it is." Byakuya said.

"Hehehehe…" Koxceg laughed darkly.

"What's the deal twerp?" Ichigo asked.

"Mmusxk are you done yet?" Koxceg shouted as the unconscious body of his partner flew out of the darkness of the shadows and rested at his feet.

"He is." The dark towering form of Thailog walked from the shadows. "And the answer is no."

"Damn it!" Koxceg shrieked as he pulled the Necronomicon from his jacket once more, but paused when he realized he did not have it on him. "Where… how?"

"Yooo –hoooo…" Deadpool waved from a corner where he was reading the book. "You read ancient gibberish kid? I'm impressed."

"GAH! But how?" Koxceg shrieked.

"You were fighting those two and well I thought I could use a good read until you were done and could finish." Deadpool said.

"Finish?" Koxceg asked.

"Yeah." Deapool said as he pulled out and unloaded an uzi into the Nobody. "Kinda like before; you are weak to bullets for massive damage, right? Or was that the Tonberry on level five?"

Koxceg dropped to the ground immediately after being shot, but it was obvious the wounds were not lethal and he got right back up with an angry scowl as his own bankai ended.

8888888

"Everyone to the courtyard!" Goliath roared as everyone that wasn't in the infirmary joined him.

"Father, will the girl be okay?" Angela asked.

"Rukia will be fine." Retsu smiled at Angela, "Orihime is an excellent healer."

"Everybody brace yourself." Kenpachi said as he knocked the door to the courtyard open where Koxceg was staggering near another unconscious Nobody.

"Should have known he'd cheat." Brooklyn snapped.

"You think this is over?" Koxceg shouted to Deadpool who was in the corner reading the Necrnomicon to himself.

"The question though, is which one cheated which?" Lexington asked.

"Oh, hey!" Deadpool saw the gargoyles. "I got that Ashley guy's book back!" He held the book high to show it off and as soon as he did it vanished as a shadow flew over head. "Hey!"

"No!" Goliath shouted as he and everyone else saw Demona land with it near Koxceg.

888888888888

Koxceg watched the female gargoyle carefully, he could see her darkness was great and her heart had only one source of light. What was more interesting to him though was that he knew he could bend her to his will and get a new member in one solid sweep.

"Give me the book Demona." Koxceg smiled as he saw her shocked face. "Surprised, we know you Demona. We feel you everytime you come close to giving in to the darkness, to shedding the useless emotions that hold you back."

"Do you think I care human?" Demona growled.

"I am a Nobody, not a human. You want your revenge on humanity though and we can give you that." Koxceg smiled. "We can give you vengeance…"

"Mother, don't listen to him!" Angela shouted, "He's a twisted shadow of his true self."

"Oh I am twisted?" Koxceg laughed. "I'm not the one willing to call the human my father knocked up 'mother'." Koxceg laughed.

"What?" Demona's face scowled.

"It's true Demona; Goliath has impregnated his lovely police lady." Koxceg smiled.

"You sicken me Goliath." Demona gagged on her own words. "And you Angela, would you abandon me to call her your mother?"

"Mother it's not like that!" Angela said. "Mother please hear us out!"

"Yes Demona, hear them out and then realize how much this world has betrayed you, how much it all deserves to end…" Koxceg eyed the gargoyle carefully once more. Her heart was conflicted and he had to make the darkness win.

**888888888888**

**AN: Okay… anyone reviewing… kind of a vote thingy here I guess but let me know if you think Demona should betray the world and become a Nobody or fight alongside the good guys.**

**Todd: Goodguys!**

**Gambit: I say we toast her.**

**Cloud Strife: What the…**

**Wrong fic…**

**Cloud: Oh sorry. /leaves\**


	24. Fallen Kin

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Fallen Kin**_

"Demona!" Goliath said sternly. "It is true Elisa and I are to commit to each other and have a child, but your daughter will always remain your daughter."

"Father is right." Angela said as she stepped forward, Demona stepped back grasping her head and then moving to clutch her chest.

"We need Ma-ti or Sora." Brooklyn said softly.

"The _human_ manipulators?" Koxceg laughed. "See Demona, even in front of you they plot to alter your mind!"

"No, we want to help her!" Lexington said. "Even Demona doesn't deserve to be turned into a monster like you!"

"Monster?" Koxceg snapped. "I am free of emotions that would bog me down and make me doubt everything I believe!"

"Really?" A pillar of flame appeared and then two pillars of light next to it. Out of the flame stepped Axel and out of the light stepped Roxas and Naminé.

"Then why don't you tell her about the emptiness, that longing for something to fill it and frustration in not being able to express it!" Axel shouted angrily.

"You…" Koxceg actually took a step back, as if fear had grabbed him. "Axel… Xemnas told me about you."

"Oh good, you already got it memorized." Axel smiled as he readied himself to fight. "But you still haven't told her."

"You only saw it that way because you were so deluded by your own desire to get your heart back." Koxceg argued.

"Mother!" Angela shouted over the two arguing men. "Please listen…"

"Noooo!" Demona reeled back, he red eyes clouded with a black mist. "My own daughter…"

"Mother…" Angela stepped back in fear.

"YES!" Koxceg roared in triumph. "Give into the darkness, join us and have your revenge!"

A scream left Demona's mouth that warped and twisted as the small shining light that left her chest was quickly grabbed up by Koxceg who quickly opened a portal beneath himself, Mmusxk and his new ally.

"No…" Angela rushed forward and tried to grab her mother back, instead she was pushed back by an invisible force; she did manage to snatch the Necrnomicon though.

"Angela…" Goliath walked over to his daughter as everyone's guard slowly dropped.

"Why father?" Angela sobbed.

"I do not know." Goliath said calmly. Then he noticed Thialog.



"Hello 'father'." Thailog smiled his usual superior smile.

"You… how?" Goliath was stunned.

"That rat like fellow tried to take me over to their side." Thailog said. "I was not impressed by his offer."

"Burbank and Hollywood were destroyed." Goliath said, ashamed he could not protect them.

"What?" Thailog was both surprised and angered.

"We have new enemies." Brooklyn said, "A robot being helped by Sevarius."

"For now…" Xanatos spoke up. "Let's try to get our heads together after what has happened."

"I agree…" Ichigo said as he finally dissipated his bankai. "Man I could go for some…" He spotted Rukia and Orihime walking up behind Xanatos.

"Rukia…" Byakuya saw it to. "Go rest, you must be in pain."

"Hello!" Deadpool said. "The girl with the mountains on her chest is a world class healer."

"HEY!" Orihime shouted.

"What?" Deadpool asked.

"You are incredibly rude." Byakuya said flatly, though his face gave the look of a mix of fear and confusion.

"I can't help it if your world's an anime here." Deadpool said.

"No, but can't you be respectful?" Broadway said. "Oh wait look who I'm talking about."

From there Deadpool's presence merely caused chaos on such a level that Perfection had to arrive to calm things down. That lead to a great debate and permanently scarred Thailog's mind as he now fears pandas.

8888888888888888

Meanwhile at Hope Island the Planeteers were having a small memorial service for their gruff guardian. Unfortunately no one quite understood that Kezqua would be returning shortly. The memorial though was cut close when Ma-ti reacted oddly to something Wheeler seemingly said.

"Ma-ti, yo wait…" Wheeler ran after his younger friend. "What's up?"

"Another heart…" Ma-ti gasped. "They took another one."

"Oh man…" Wheeler grimaced, he knew Ma-ti was having a hard time dealing with his new "senses" and he didn't know what to do to comfort his friend.

"We need to go to New York." Ma-ti said.

"New York?" Wheeler looked confused. Then Ma-ti clutched his chest. "What is it?"

"Another one…" Ma-ti winced. "Someone… powerful."

"Who? Can you tell?" Wheeler asked.

"One second…" Ma-ti said as he held out his ring and it activated without a word. "No… I don't believe it…"

"What?" Wheeler was worried.

"Wheeler, your father…" Ma-ti was crying. "He was…"

Wheeler froze. He didn't, no he could not believe what Ma-ti was saying.

"It killed him Wheeler." Ma-ti gasped

Wheeler collapsed to his knees. He had only just patched things up with his father.

"How?" Wheeler asked, anger laced his voice. "And what?"

"He was helping some handicap children onto a bus when some FoH goons came up and demanded an explanation…" Ma-ti was now comforting his friend. "It was festering inside them and exploded out like in those _Alien_ movies and then it killed your dad."

"What about the kids?" Wheeler realized something.

"I don't know, but they're safe for now." Ma-ti said.

"We're going now!" Wheeler sprang to his feet and ran to the Crystal Chambers with Ma-ti right behind him. They were both surprised to find the rest of the team waiting with expecting looks.

"Wheeler, we are a team." Kwame said. "I had to remember that, do you?"

"My dad was just killed by the heartless Kwame…" Wheeler's face was locked in anger and the whole team gasped as the world shifted around them and they found themselves in a school bus in New York.

"What the…" Several students jumped back in shock.

"It's Mr. Sloan's son!" Several smiled.

"Mr. Sloan's not moving." A little red head girl with webbed fingers said. "Is he okay Mr. Sloan's son?"

Wheeler did not waste one second in launching himself out the front door where a large shadow like creature stood eating the remains of the FoH members, but oddly stayed away from his father's body and to his right as he came out he saw familiar green robes.

"Finish this creature and you can say goodbye." Wraith said calmly. "It's the grown form of the parasitic heartless."

"Was…" Wheeler growled as he aimed his ring. "AGNI!" What came from the ring was a flaming monstrosity. A twisted menace to match the shadow, the form Agni took was that of a Balor demon. "Kill… it…"

Ma-ti watched was his friend's face twisted in anger and he jumped as he saw the shadow of his friends darken. He wasted no time as he aimed his ring. "HEART!" The beam of light struck Wheeler and he stopped, as did Agni. A silence filled the air as Agni silently returned and Wheeler looked at his friends in desperation.

"Fire gives off light, but even a source of light has its dark side." Wraith said.

"Agni…" Wheeler looked at his ring. "I'm sorry…" Before he could speak anything else the ring shook and Agni came out of its own will.

"_An apology is not needed." _Agni said in its female warrior form. _"Your anger was just, but you should remember the dangers of giving into it." _Agni then looked to Ma-ti. _"Your blessing please Heart-Bearer." _

Ma-ti nodded and aimed his ring with a silent nod and Agni was wrapped in an armor of light. "Heart is not one single spirit." Ma-ti said, "I figured that out when Kezqua stepped in front of me." He smiled at Wheeler as he helped his friend up. "It is the very spirit of our team and so long as we remain strong so shall it."

"Agni…" Wraith spoke. "Please end this creature's suffering."

"_Death asks a favor." _Agni said as she stepped towards the creature and unsheathed a sword. _"Agni shall grant it."_

"What?" Wheeler blinked. "But I…"

"Agni is fighting for you of its own will." Wraith explained. "As such it is free to do what it feels is right, until you tell it to stop."

The Planeteers watched with the children from the bus as Agni tore apart the creature. Soon they heard the sounds of an ambulance and police, but Wheeler was gone.

"Where am I?" Wheeler asked as he noticed Wraith and his father.

"Say your goodbyes." Wraith said with a heavy tone.

"Goodbye Wheeler." Wayne sniffled. "You get me some grandkids soon, ok?"

"Pop…" Wheeler ran to his father and grasped at him for a hug, but he was intangible. "Why?"

Wraith stayed silent as Wayne Sloan vanished into the ethereal membrane of the world's afterlife. "Lady Death will watch after him."

"I have to go home now…" Wheeler said numbly as he stood up and walked; the world then shifted around him and he was behind the bus. He stood there for a few moments in silence before he slammed his fist into the metal of the bus and collapsed to the ground in tears. Seconds later the others where there helping him up, Linka in particular was holding his head in comfort.

The group did not speak much for the next few hours as they let their friend express his grief. However, each one of the Planeteers recognized this day as the start of _their_ war with the Heartless and Nobodies. The Scions recognized this as a sad but positive sign.

"Finally…" Maven scoffed from his temporary section in the Light Verge. "One group other than the robots gets it."

"They all get it Maven…" Perfection watched in stunned silence, his eyes dulled to their normal human look. "I need to get away…"

"Running away isn't like you." Maven said with an edge of curiosity.

"They all need to get away." Perfection sighed.

"It isn't your fault." Maven snapped. "It's Alteran's fault, and if it wasn't this world another world would have been his target. Just be glad everyone here makes victory quite a hard task for the forces of darkness."

"It's not darkness I'm worried about." Perfection admitted, "Therten's threatening to return."

"Then let him, Destiny will assert dominance once again." Maven said.

"Yeah…" Perfection said as he walked away and transformed his clothes into a cloth like robe. "I'm going to Norrath, wanna come along?"

"I grew up in a similar world, no thank you." Maven scoffed.

"OK, then I'm going to your world…" Perfection smiled. "And maybe I'll go visit your old teacher…"

"Oh gods…" Maven panicked. "All right I'll go to Norrath with you."

"I knew you would…" Perfection smiled.

"You know honestly, I don't remember you being this devious before meeting the Misfits…" Maven said as he dressed like a mage as well.

"Really, you think they're a bad influence?" Perfection asked.

"Specifically the three living night terrors…" Maven grumbled as he walked through the portal.


	25. Discussing things around gnolls

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Discussing Things Around Gnolls**_

"Ok…" Pietro said as he looked around. A few moments earlier he had been in his room dancing to his music and now he was pretty sure he was in a medieval town.

"Pietro!" Perfection called from a ways down the castle town area. "Welcome to the only city for good people on Norrath!" He shouted as he ran.

"What am I doing here?" Pietro shrieked.

"You're the bard." Perfection smiled as Pietro's clothes changed and a harp appeared in his hands.

"Be glad…" Todd said as he and Althea walked over, Todd wore a strange gi while Althea just giggled like a maniac.

"I can make things blow up!" Althea laughed. "No wonder Pyro likes it so much."

"Why am I a monk?" Todd asked.

"Why am I a bard?" Pietro asked.

"Why can't I make bigger fireballs?" Althea asked.

"Hold on we're missing someone." Perfection said. "Where's Maven…"

"Old grouchy?" Todd asked.

"He's getting the tanks." Perfection smiled. "And DM is getting the DPS…"

An image of DM in strange armor appeared. "OK, got your girl, the triplets said they'd meet us there…"

"Why aren't they here?" Althea asked.

"They're chasing Lucien…" Perfection sighed. "And they wanted to be in Freeport."

"Lovely…" DM winced at the mental image. "Ok, got Gecko here to get some Pally practice in."

"Wait… where's my sister?" Peitro asked.

"She's a Necro in Freeport, trying to reign in the terrors with Maven…" Perfection said.

"What?" Althea asked.

"We're raiding the gnolls." Perfection giggled evilly as comets struck the ground around him in an almost dramatic sense.

"STFU n00b!" Someone screamed from across the way.

"Wait are we actually in the freaking game?" Pietro asked.

"Well after our last visit to Norrath…" Perfection smiled nervously. "We kinda decided the game was safer."

"Why can't I make…" Althea was trying to make more fireballs when she accidentally made a gigantic earth elemental appear. She looked up in awe before smiling and hugging it. "Mine!"

"Holy smokes!" Todd jumped back.

"I make big things." Althea smiled.

"You're a conjurer." Perfection said. "I'm the wizzy."

"Heh, wizzy…" A strange looking elf said to the side. "You idiots don't change."

"Hi Tim!" Perfection said as he brought Tim into the game. "You'll look like your normal scout self, don't worry."

"Cool… now I really get to rob people." Tim cackled.

"He's your chaos rep isn't he?" Pietro whispered to Perfection.

"Name a better person." Perfection laughed.

Pietro looked over and blinked as Tim ran around chasing NPCs like a maniac. "Point taken."

"Although…" Perfection frowned as several guards came running after Tim. "Yup, I thought so…"

"Freeportian scum!" The guards shouted as they chased the terrified Tim.

"This is bad…" Perfection admitted. "Evac time…" With that said they all soon found themselves in a large cavernous area. "Welcome to Black Burrow. Watch out for the gnolls they do bite."

"Wheeeee!!" Daria screamed as she came running through with two longswords. "Being a warrior is fun!"

"I prefer being an Assassin…" Brittany said as she appeared from behind her sister. "Where's Quinn?"

"I think she's nuking the living beejesus out of that idiot we met." Brittany said. "Remember, she's warlock, she's crazy."

"OH GOD!" A voice called out in pain from beyond the walls of Blackburrow.

"Sounds like she won." Perfection noted.

"Hmmm…" DM walked up with a strange looking lizard man. "We have an issue."

"I thought we told you psychopaths to never come back!" The lizard man was obviously upset.

"Ooops…" Perfection said. "I evaced to the wrong place…"

"No really, I guess that explains why so many people are still calling us freaks…" Wanda walked up with a skeleton behind her.

"Wuh-oh…" Perfection blushed. "Evac to home!"

Within a flash everyone was returned to what they were previously doing. Perfection and Wanda found themselves on the roof of the Misfit Mansion watching the sunset.

"How bad does this screw up go against me?" Perfection asked sheepishly.

"Not too bad you fixed it before any one got hurt." Wanda said as she watched her boyfriend's pupil less eyes sparkle with joy. "But you seriously need pupils…"

"Ohhh, but pupils are so normal." Perfection whined.

"Then give yourself some crazy bizarre eyes, but no pupils are still freaking me out." Wanda said.

"Kurt doesn't have pupils." Perfection defended himself.

"Kurt can't help it." Wanda glared.

"Oh…" Perfection closed his eyes and then opened them. "How's this?"

"It's like looking at a galaxy in a marble…" Wanda starred in awe.

"Good or bad?" Perfection asked nervously.

"Good…" Wanda grinned. "Very good."

"Very go…" He was cut off as Wanda tackled him to the ground in a single passionate pounce.

**888888888888888**

**AN: Th-th-that's all folks…**

**Perfection: For this chapter at least.**

**AN: Yup.**

**Perfection: Go away then, private time for us.**

**AN: OK I'll go watch the sim versions of you two do it…**

**Perfection: And people call me weird…**


	26. A Calibur all their own

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**A Claibur all their own**_

"This is INSANE!" Gecko shrieked as he slashed through a series of training robots made to resemble Nobodies and their fighting styles.

"I know!" Raphael smiled dangerously as he and the rest of the turtles focused on helping their adopted brother. "Isn't it great?"

"You're psycho Raph." Gecko said as he blew a strand of his hair out of his face.

"Again, I reiterate; isn't it great?" Raph smiled as he ran through several of the dummies.

"Come at me!" Gecko spun to see his twisted shadow appear in the center of the room and all at once his sword flared to life like an angered bear.

"Shut it down!" Leonardo shouted as he saw Gecko's face.

The room suddenly dropped to a quiet hum as the turtles quickly gathered around and held their brother back.

"Bro! Cool it!" Mikey shouted.

"I'll kill him!" Gecko shouted. "He's mine!"

"Sorry Gecko, but you need this." Donatello said as he smacked his brother unconscious.

"And I'm the psycho?" Raph sighed as he slumped Gecko over his shoulder.

"Dude, who put that one in?" Mikey asked.

"I did." Leo said. "He needs to learn to control his temper, although I can't say I blame him."

"Yeah, Ash is still recovering." Mikey said. "I guess training's over then?"

"Yeah, for now anyway." Leo said.

"Is everything all right?" Cyclops ran through the door to the Danger Room.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Leo said. "Gecko just lost it."

"I told you it was too early." Cyclops said.

"I know, but I had to see it myself." Leonardo sighed. "Man what is it going to take to get through that skull of his?"

"We could have Logan…" Cyclops said.

"No, Buddha no." Leonardo snorted in a half laugh. "Could you imagine the results?"

"Point taken." Cyclops said.

8888888888888

A few minutes later Gecko woke up in the infirmary with an ice pack on his head and Ash laying in a bed across from him.

"Hey kiddo!" Ash smiled. "Heard you tried to rip robo-brat up."

"Ugh…" Gecko rolled his eyes in disgust of his own lack of self control.

"Relax kiddo, just hold back the anger." Ash said.

"That's easy for you to say. Your evil counterpart is an incompetent boob that got beat by Hun and hasn't shown his face since." Gecko snapped.

"True." Ash admitted. "But if I know Bad Ash there's a reason why and it probably involves raising an undead army."

"Which he'll fail at." Gecko said.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure…" Ash pointed to the TV where skeletons and zombies were swarming downtown Bayville.

"Let me guess…" Gecko sighed.

"Right before you woke up." Ash smiled.

A giant crash from the entrance to the mansion grabbed both their attentions as Ash and Gecko exchanged a knowing look.

"Stay here." Gecko said as he flipped out of bed and grabbed his sword and shield and ran up stairs where the New Mutants were tearing around the mansion and destroying zombies and other undead.

"COME BACK COUNT CHOCULA! I WANT TO PLAY!" Tim shouted as he ran around chasing a vampire like creature.

"They're EVERYWHERE!" Tabby ran down the stairs covered in makeup.

"What are?" Gecko asked.

"These!" Betsy tossed several green creatures down the stairs.

"Gremlins!" Jamie shrieked. "Don't get them wet!"

"Ok…" Tabby smiled as she created several time bombs at once. Several gremlins exchanged worried looks and then ran off, afraid of Tabby's sudden change in mood.

"Where is Bad Ash?" Gecko asked.

"Out front of course, he wants Hun." Tim said as he held the vampire like creature against the wall and smashed its face in.

"I think its dead Tim." Betsy said.

"I know that." Tim smiled. "I'm beating the life _into_ him."

"I don't think it works that way." Jamie said as Gecko ran out into the front lawn.

"You, sprat with the sword, get me Ash or the lummox!" Bad Ash shouted.

"No go Fugly One." Gecko said. "You're not getting to Ash!" The blade of Gecko's sword flashed to life with a burning orange flame.

"Oh you're gonna get it you brat." Bad Ash said as he stamped forward with several skeletons rushing ahead.

Gecko dodged and weaved the skeletons with ease and took arms and legs off as he went. He then came to a halt as he was slammed to the ground by the hilt of Bad Ash's sword.

"Come on kid, that can't be all you have." Bad Ash smiled evilly.

"It isn't." Gecko said as he flipped into a recovery and used his tail to grab his shield while he grasped the sword firmly in two hands.

"A bastard sword, for a little bastard." Bad Ash said as he clashed with Gecko and easily repelled the young sword user's attack. "Don't you practice at all kid?" Bad Ash laughed as he dodged an attack and kicked Gecko in the tail. "At least 3 hours a day is good enough!"

"I practice five!" Gecko said as the flame of the sword changed to a bright red and flashed across Bad Ash's vision.

"Augh!" Bad Ash stumbled back and realized his armor had been cleanly cleaved in two. "Oh now you're asking for it!" Bad Ash lunged angrily at Gecko only to find the young mutate had sidestepped and was in the middle of a kick that ended up sending him sailing into a tree.

"I'm asking for it?" Gecko snapped. "You're the one invading my friend's home…"

"I am aren't I?" Bad Ash got to his feet and straightened up. "Mr. Sorel!"

Gecko heard the sound of someone landing from behind him. He spun to see a blonde young man with a rapier and dark circles under his eyes. His rapier almost looked alive, but Gecko ignored that fact and only focused on how much this man looked like Koxceg.

Gecko launched himself at the new enemy like a berserker and the flame on his sword quickly flashed blue before fading out to a smoldering normal blade.

"My, what an aggressive young man." Mr. Sorel blinked as he parried and dodged Gecko as if he was moving in slow motion. He quickly brought the young man to the ground and had the tip of his sword pointed directly at his throat.

"Kill him for me will you?" Bad Ash said.

"Very well." Mr. Sorel yawned as he raised his sword high and brought it straight down point first…

Into the gleaming blade of a blue crystal sword.

"You!" Mr. Sorel jumped back as his sword screamed from contacting the blue sword.

"Raphael Sorel, give up Soul Edge, it will only consume you." A man in shining armor stood in front of Gecko.

"Gecko." Ike, Marth and Link all appeared behind Gecko.

"Are you all right?" The man asked as he turned and offered Gecko a hand up.

"Y-yeah." Gecko gulped.

"Don't let your anger cloud your fighting, it gives them the upper hand." The man said.

"Are you here to help?" Ike asked.

"I am. My name is Siegfried Schtauffen." The young scarred man said.

"Nice to meet you, but it looks like your friend isn't alone!" Link said as he pointed to a group of enemies that had appeared.

"Astaroth." Siegfried said. "Voldo and…" Siegfried looked around. "Tira, if she's here…"

"So good to see you Siegfried…" A large armored figure appeared behind the group.

"SCATTER!" Gecko shouted as he sent a powerful mule kick into the azure armored figure. He then chased after Raphael Sorel and Bad Ash who ran into the mansion.

"I'll handle Nightmare!" Siegfried shouted.

"I'll handle the large ugly one!" Link said.

"I'll take the freak!" Ike shouted.

"Which leaves me with…" Marth looked at the emerald clad Tira. "I hope you know I don't like to fight women…"

"Good then you can just…" Tira swung her blade at Marth only to find it challenged, turned around and put in the perfect position for Marth to lash back out with his own blade.

"I said I don't like to fight women, not that I was unwilling." Marth said.

"Come on ugly!" Link shouted as he managed to flip and dodge circles around Astaroth. "Hey, I got something for you…" Link smiled as Astaroth turned just in time to have a bomb explode in his face.

"You are so dead you little ELF!" Astaroth roared.

"I am not an ELF!" Link snapped as he dodged another axe blow and tossed his boomerang at the golem hard and fast. He then ran up the axe and Astaroth's arm to deliver a face smashing kick the only resulted in Link grabbing his foot in pain.

"You are weird…" Ike said as he squared off with Voldo, who only hissed in annoyance and then charged on all fours with his head facing the opposite direction. Ike barely avoided the lightning fast attack, that so far had him more freaked out than any of the Scions. Then without even turning around Voldo came charging right back at Ike and sent him sailing into a potted plant.

Voldo hissed in pleasure as he spun back to his feet and turned his back to Ike.

"Yeah, like I'm that stupid…" Ike said as he ran forward, leapt and landed on Voldo's head to perform another leap straight up. He then came crashing down with his large blade.

"AAAAAAH!!" Link suddenly went sailing by and crashed into Ike. The two kept sailing until they crashed into Marth and then Siegfried.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Ash and Gecko were fighting off the twisted duo of Bad Ash and Mr. Sorel.

"Kid, go help the others Ash said with a smile. "I think they need it." He pointed to a security camera.

"And you're gonna take us both on?" Bad Ash smiled. "Ok."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of me and her…" Ash pointed to the door where a very angry Rina stood. "Or maybe him…" Dinobot was standing right behind her.

"Oh you're screwed." Gecko said with a laugh as he headed upstairs.

"I am so glad I took an extra training day…" Rina smiled. "No one hurts my family."

"I thought you were a clone of the psycho." Bad Ash said.

"Uh…" Ash raised his hand. "Honorary Godfather."

Bad Ash merely looked at Mr. Sorel before speaking. "We're boned."

"Speak for yourself demon." Mr. Sorel said as he drew his sword on Dinobot. "Prepare yourself…"

Dinobot merely arched an eyebrow before he disarmed Raphael Sorel in a flash of his blade.

"I surrender!" Bad Ash dropped his sword.

"Good…" Dinobot snarled.

"Psych!" Bad Ash dropped a flash grenade and quickly vanished into the fray upstairs.

"You sorry sod!" Raphael screeched as he was tackled by Rina.

As Gecko round the door to the outside he saw the smashers and Siegfried surrounded by the evil fighters and then the sky got dark. Everyone stopped and looked up, this gave the Smashers and Siegfried their chance and they knocked their enemies away.

"Someone get the Smash Ball!" Ike shouted as a glowing ball appeared.

"I got it!" Link said as he tossed a bomb just short of it.

"Come here!" Marth jumped at it and batted it towards Nightmare. "No!"

Ike sacrificed a slim chance to get it by slamming into Nightmare and sending him to the ground, while also sending the ball to Gecko.

"GECKO! GET IT!" Ike shouted.

"Huh?" Gecko looked at the ball and quickly brought the blade of his sword down on it. Instantly he felt his body well up with energy and he felt like he could really do some damage, yet at the same time he knew he couldn't let the power win.

"What is that?" Siegfried asked. "The power of a Smash Ball Ike said."

"Get the brat Voldo!" Nightmare ordered.

Voldo did as ordered and slammed into Gecko, knocking the strange energy right at him and straight to Ike who quickly shattered the new energy ball.

"GET HIM!" Astaroth shouted.

The evil fighters all rushed head long at him.

"No!" Siegfried shouted, but was held back by Marth.

"You're about to see why everyone here hates when he gets that thing in practice." Marth sighed.

"Great…" Ike flashed his sword forward and a wreath of flame engulfed his enemies. Then with a seemingly god like power they were tossed into the air where he threw his sword, caught it and unleashed a powerful combo on the grouped enemies. Then a flame extended from the sword and came slamming down into the enemies and ultimately the ground. "…Aetheeeer!" The force of the impact sent the evil fighter scattering.

"Want some more?" Gecko said as he came rushing back out.

"You're on your last legs kid…" Astaroth sneered as he saw another Smash Ball form above Gecko, who instantly shattered it.

"Really?" Gecko smiled.

"Crap." Astaroth blinked.

"LAY ON HANDS!" Gecko slammed his hand onto the earth and a healing light enveloped the entirety of the grounds. "HOLY LIGHT!" The light then centered on his enemies and sent them rocketing in the air.

"Dude…" Roy, who had apparently been watching from a tree the whole time blinked. "I want that Final Smash…"

"Where were you?!" Ike and Marth noticed Roy's sudden appearance.

"Helping them find their way here." Roy pointed to a group of people most out of place. "They said they were with him." Roy pointed to Siegfried.

"Not with, more like stalking." Siegfried groaned.


	27. Bad Smashers, Bad!

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Bad Smashers, Bad!**_

The Smashers were currently surrounding their three most vicious enemies who were at the moment contained within the X-Men's brig. In a single cell with Wario who had just eaten a full meal.

"Whatever you want plumber, you got it, just ask!" Bowser said with a panicked look.

"You know I still can't believe these guys were so easy to beat." Arcade said as he and several Misfits and X-Men watched the security footage.

"Oh come on man, Bowser get's clobbered by having a large guy jump on his head." Pietro laughed.

"Hey if Mario jumped on your head you'd be in pain too." Scott said.

"Maybe, but Bowser is huge!" Pietro said, "I mean seriously how does Mario NOT get a herniated disc when he throws him?"

"Special throwing methods." Todd said.

"No, it's the shrooms." Tim said.

"Shrooms?" Scott arched an eyebrow.

"Well it does make some sense…" Todd admitted.

"Guys…" Jean poked her head in the window. "Dinner's ready…"

"Who made it?" Everyone asked at once.

"Peach, Zelda and Perfection…" Jean said.

"Oh good…" Scott breathed a sigh of relief as did the others. "Just us or are the others joining us?"

"Besides the Smashes, it's just us and the Misfits…" Jean smiled.

"What about…" Todd pointed to Wario.

"No." Jean said, "Peach made sure he was going to be confined."

"Why's that?" Tim asked.

"Something about Bowser having better manners and eyes that don't roam…" Jean smiled.

"Wow…" Todd smiled. "He's a pervo…"

"Of course." Scott sighed, "What else is new…"

At the dinner table, which was a special section of Xavier's encapsulated in a dimensional rift that could extend or shrink at any given moment, the X-Men and Misfits along with the Smashers were all sitting somewhat peacefully enjoying their meal. However the bad smashers were of course being as rude and crude as possible save for Ganandorf who merely shared an constant death glare with Link.

"Wow…" Tim said as he watched the two arch enemies who coincidentally sat across from each other (due to Link insisting that Ganandorf could not be trusted), "So is this just normal evil versus good tension or UST?"

"UST?" Kitty asked,

"Unspoken Sexual Tension…" Tim laughed, which caused both Link AND Ganandorf along with Zelda to send a death glare his way. Tim did not speak for the rest of the night.

"You know this place ain't half bad…" Bowser boomed as he sat on the floor (his size negating the need for a chair), "I might just design my next Keep after this place."

"Oh goody…" Mario gave a faux smile. "Lasers and-a robots instead of fireballs and-a koopas…" Bowser merely laughed.

"You know this stuff tastes pretty good…" Bobby said as he ate a soup like food. "What is it?"

"Goomba Sequasha soup." Peach smiled.

"Wow…" Bobby happily ate.

"He doesn't know what-s sequasha is does he?" Luigi asked.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"A seed that grows in the mushroom kingdom." Peach smiled. "But for the recipe Goombas have to eat the fruit first."

Bobby froze and then looked at his bowl.

"I know-a the feeling." Luigi sighed.

"Actually I've heard worse recipes." Bobby said as he happily went back to his soup.

"And people say I have weird tastes." Todd said.

"Trust me young man I've seen far worse than those snacks of yours." Ganondorf said with a regal smile.

"Really, like what?" Todd asked.

"Don't answer that Ganondorf." Zelda glared at the evil ruler.

"Actually your bread is pretty bad…" Link said quietly as he sipped his soup.

"Finally growing a back bone I see…" Ganondorf smiled as Zelda glared at Link.

"She can make my life a living hell…" Link said as he avoided eye contact. "You can possibly kill me; which do you think is worse."

"Re-deads." Zelda growled. "And lots of fairies…" Link and Ganondorf both choked on their meal as they inched away from Zelda.

"Wow…" Scott blinked then looked to Jean. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"No." Jean said slightly annoyed.

"Al?" Todd looked to Althea.

"Now why would I do that?" Althea sighed, "You're too cute to send into a muddy pit with frisky zombies."

For a few minutes afterwards the couples at the dinner were discussing the exact same thing. Then the conversation reached Rogue and Remy.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Rogue said.

"I know, Remy like putty in Roguey's hands." Remy said, at that moment Snake went flying across the table and into a wall.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!" Samus roared as her face contorted in anger.

"This is gonna get interesting…" Roy smiled.

"You're enjoying this?" Marth said with a disgusted look.

"Its dinner AND a show, what's not to enjoy." Roy smiled.

"No…" Pietro said, "This is dinner and dinner pre-theatre."

"So what's the regular entertainment?" Ike asked with a laugh.

Pietro went to answer but an explosion shook the grounds.

"That." Lance said with a smile.

The entirety of the dinner hall then exited to see odd creatures forming on the front lawn. Some of these creatures even had a strange emblem on them.

"I knew we forgot something…" Fox said.

"Right…" Wolf snarled, "The Subspace freaks."

A sudden red energy beam shot out and cut several of the creatures down.

"It's ok…" Scott said as he pulled out his combat visor and put it on. "We can take these guys."

"Excellent…" Lance smiled. "I've got some aggression I need to work out…"

"I think we all do." Wanda smiled as the groups rushed into the battle.

Fox, Falco and Wolf all dashed in and tore a large yak like creature to pieces while Kirby wobbled into to finish it off by inhaling it. The three mercenaries all stared at the little pink puff ball.

"Freaky…" Wolf grunted as he was blasted back by a super scope attack. "Son of a…" Wolf recovered as Fox knocked down the primid that attacked wolf.

"FOUR!!" Blob shouted as he used a bird like creature to put a few primids into the air.

"Three!" Toad leaped onto one of the primids and used his legs to slam it into the ground.

"Two." Xi managed to toss a potted plant at one while holding off a larger one.

"ONE!" Mask out did everyone by aiming a large canon at the last one. He ended up firing several junked BATs into the poor primid which promptly vanished as did the others.

"What are these guys doing here anyway?" Avalanche shouted.

"Causing problems as usual." Ike sighed.

"We can see that Ike…" Roy said, "But I think he was referring to their…" A large potted plant hit Roy and promptly knocked him out.

"Ouch…" Wolverine said as he grabbed Roy and tossed him towards the stairs.

"Uhh… guys…" Link shouted as he pointed towards to robots. "Subspace bombs!"

"Crap!" Toad jumped from one primid to the next as he tried to make it to the bomb before the robots set it off. However a bunch of small stick figured creatures appeared and latched onto him and drug him down. "Quicksilver!"

"On it!" Quicksilver ran towards the bomb but a sudden slamming force knocked him into a group of primids that he was then forced to fight. "Gah! Someone get the bomb!"

"I've got it…" X23 ran forward when a metal primid popped up in front of her. Rather than fight it though, she merely flipped over it and continued to run.

"Get it girl!" Boom Boom said as she continued to chase terrified primids with both her bombs and any other items she could find.

"Time to say goodbye…" X23 said as she stalked over the two robots, but before she could do anything a dark force suddenly appeared and knocked her back. "What the hell?"

"It's darkness!" Toad shouted as the black force quickly struck into several primids.

"Oh you have GOT to be joking…" Wavedancer and Jean said at the same time.

"Quickly!" Ganondorf shouted, "DESTROY THEM!"

"Gambit can do that…" Gambit said as he flung two cards at each of the three primids being changed. The explosion shook the neighborhood and sent all the teams crashing to the ground.

"What now?" Cyclops asked as the remaining primids made a full retreat through their own odd portals.

When the dust from Gambit's attack cleared the groups saw the primids were now much larger, each the size of Beast. They were also black with yellow glowing eyes and their mouths were filled with sharp teeth.

"Crap…" Xavier groaned, which caused everyone to turn and look in shock. "What, I can't have a moment to say that but you all can?"

"Let's talk about this later Professor…" Cyclops said as the groups all prepared to fight their new much stronger enemies.


	28. Removed

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Removed**_

"LOOK OUT!" Toad dodged a swiping attack from one of the Dark Primids.

"These things are aggressive!" Cyclops said as he dodged and blasted the same Dark Primid.

"Cyke, distract it!" Avalanche shouted, "I gotta try something…"

"Ok…" Cyclops said, "I hope it works…" Cyclops then let loose a powerful blast that knocked the Primid back.

"Where are the SCIONS ANYWAY?!" Wavedancer shouted.

888888888888888888

At the outer edges of the dimension Maven and the interLOAFERS were forcing back a wave of darkness that was trying to push itself into the dimension. They ultimately succeeded but they also knew the barriers they had in place were fading. They all looked to each other in worry.

888888888888888888

"Doesn't matter!" Cyclops said, "If we can't take these guys how can we take the Heartless…"

"GO TO HELL!" Avalanche screeched as a giant fissure opened beneath a Dark Primid and swallowed it whole before closing with a powerful slam.

"Avalanche!" Firestar shouted as she saw her team mate fall to his knees.

"I'm all right…" Avalanche said as he shook. "I just need to breathe…"

"I'm getting so sick of this…" Jean said, an angry tone laced her voice as she focused on one of the primids. "Why does everything evil target us so much? Pots and plants pelted the primid as it turned to the annoyance. "Why can't they just leave us ALONE?" The pots grew to chunks of bricks and large stones. "WHY CAN'T THEY ATTACK SOME OTHER WORLD?" An explosion of power puller even larger debris to the primid and quickly crushed it in a screeching horror show that immediately sent Jean to the floor.

"Whoa…" Toad said in awe.

"Let the record show that Jean was really pissed." Gambit said.

"Right then one more to go…" Pietro turned towards the reaming Dark Primid, which was now coated in metal. "Well damn that's not fair…"

Then the sky got dark and the miracle of a Smash Ball appeared. The Smashers quickly homed in on it and smashed it around to no avail as it seemed to be made of steel. During this time however, Scott had run to the collapsed Jean and was holding her gently.

"Jean?" Scott asked as he shook her lightly.

"Scott?" Jean mumbled.

At that second Scott was angrier than he had ever been and he looked to the remaining Primid and without a second thought he looked at the Smash Ball and blasted it. The ball shattered and the Smashers all stared at Cyclops. Then the others teams did the same.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Blob shouted as everyone ran away from where they expected a large blast radius would be.

Scott looked at Jean who was still unconscious and then to the Primid that was now charging him. "Raw…" Scott pulled off his visor and opened his eyes wide. "POWER!" The beam of red tore through the mansion's front lawn and even ripped off a part of the cliff side at the edge of the property. When it vanished the Dark Primid was gone.

"Whoah…" Toad blinked as he came out from hiding behind Blob.

"The subspace bomb!" Fox shouted, "We only have seconds…"

"_Go…" _Mewtwo said, _"I shall hold its power back."_

"Are you crazy?" X23 shouted before her eyes rolled into her head.

"_Keep her safe."_ Mewtwo said as he moved her to Logan's arms.

"You can't do this alone, you'll need more power." Roy said.

"_I will…" _Lucario was about to volunteer.

"No, I will." Roy said. "The Sword of Seals can hold back the power for a while."

"You'll both be…" Marth was about to talk when a powerful force knocked all the observers to the other end of the compound.

"_You can still change your mind…"_ Mewtwo said.

"So can you…" Roy said as he stabbed his blade into the bomb as it detonated.

The X-Men, Misfits and Smashers all watched as the Subspace bomb detonated but was contained to a small area within the front lawn. Still the teams all knew that the two Melee smashers were now gone.

"I-…" Marth stood in shock.

"Why?" Rina asked as she cried into Logan's shoulder.

"I don't know…" Logan said.

"We can find their trophies…" Ike said angrily.

"Ike…" Mario said.

"We can help them…" Ike said.

"We don't-a…" Luigi was cut off.

"We can!" Ike shouted.

"_We do not have trophy forms here Ike…_" Lucario said. _"They are gone…" _

Ike's sword dropped to the ground as he turned to look at the spot where the two smashers once stood.

8888888888888888

"Weird…" Roy looked around the darkened world he and Mewtwo were in.

"_Behold the great equalizer…_" Mewtwo said.

"You were both very brave." Wraith greeted the two souls. "But I cannot bring you back."

"_We do not ask to be returned_." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah." Roy said. "We did what we did…"

"_We were the weakest."_ Mewtwo said, _"We were before the Final Smash."_

"That's not why I did it." Roy said.

"_Nor why I did, but now our weakness will not harm our friends."_ Mewtwo said.

"A sad truth…" Wraith sighed, "Please follow me…"


	29. Forward

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Forward**_

What had transpired the day before at Xavier's was now fully impacting the Smashers and not in positive ways. The majority of them were shocked by their surprising level of mortality while others were just numb from the loss of their friends. However the person who took it the hardest was Rina.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" She screeched as she barreled through several holo-sentinels and continued to rip into them. She was alone in the danger room as Raphael and Dinobot had their own missions at the time.

"Anger…" She spun to Wraith, her least favorite Scion.

"Bring him back!" Rina screeched as she lunged at the ghost.

"Record time for anger to bargaining…" Wraith quipped as she passed through him. "Of course in your case it's more of pointless threat than a bargain. Besides he wasn't the only one taken."

"Then bring them both back!" Rina snapped.

"No." Wraith said flatly.

"Why?" Rina asked.

"They have passed; I cannot return souls that have gone on beyond my reach." Wraith said flatly.

Rina roared as she tossed chunks of the Danger Room at Wraith before collapsing into a sobbing heap.

"I know it hurts…" Wraith said calmly, a strange tone of comfort in his voice.

"What would you know?" Rina asked as the room faded.

"Funny…" Wraith's eyes were all that remained as he too vanished into the darkness. "Everyone asks that before their Suffering…"

888888888888888888888

"What the hell!" Tim screeched as he looked around his room, it looked as if someone had detonated a bomb in his room.

"This is why you don't make fun of us…" Link said as he came up from behind Tim and put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer with a threatening smile, and then he looked in the room. "Did my bombs even go off?"

"Had to have, my comics are gone…" Tim sighed as he looked over his room.

"How do you live in this sty?" Link asked.

"Hey I like it." Tim said in an offended tone.

"Hey Link." Jamie came down the hallway. "I can't find a heart piece in Twilight Princess…"

Link slapped his face. "For the last time, I am not a hint book. I'm from the smash-verse, not a normal Legend of Zelda world."

"Is that like _The Real World_?" Tim cracked.

"Actually yeah it kinda is…" Link sighed.

888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Misfit Manor the Misfits where busy tossing around a ball while in a group session. Psyche-Out was trying to get the group to talk about the loss of their two new allies.

"We're used to it Psyche…" Lance sighed.

"Speak for yourself." Freddy said. "I'm gonna miss that little guy."

"Who, Roy?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, he had a great slapshot…" Freddy sniffed.

"You know guys…" Larry said. "We might want to think about how the others were affected."

"You mean Rina?" Angelica sighed.

"And Marth." Larry said as a portal opened and both Marth and Ike fell through, followed by Link, Zelda and Ganondorf.

"What are you three doing here?" Psyche asked, "Our appointment isn't for another hour."

"I know…" Ganondorf said as he separated Zelda, who was in a vicious frenzy, from the cowering Link. "I told you not to talk about her cooking like that."

"Wait so you guys actually get along?" Pietro asked.

"Most of the time, he's a jerk-ass, but surviving the Smash-Ladies requires teamwork." Link sighed as he noticed Zelda start to foam. "We better run…"

"Agreed…" Ganondorf said as he tossed Zelda on a couch and the two terrified smashers ran for their lives.

888888888888888888888

"It's starting…" Perfection stood in the nothingness that was Therten's realm. "And you can only laugh…"

"I enjoy your suffering Ambrose." Therten's voice boomed.

"Then how is it you are not the Scion of Evil?" Perfection smirked.

"What I do is not EVIL!" Therten roared. "I will return the universe to its rightful order."

"But the universe does as it will, even beyond us." Perfection said.

"Bah…" Therten growled. "Why have you come?"

"To ask you to leave the world I care about alone." Perfection said.

"Why?" Therten growled.

"Because it doesn't need you to destroy itself." Perfection said with a dark tone.

"The Heartless will succeed then?" Therten grumbled. "Pity, there's not enough suffering when they do it…"

"They won't succeed, but these worlds tear themselves apart eventually. You know that." Perfection said.

"And what would I get in return for leaving this world alone?" Therten asked.

"Nothing." Perfection said. "I'm hoping somewhere in that ethereal mess you can understand what destroying this world would do to me."

"I can…" Therten smiled as he appeared from the darkness, his body a glass like substance.

"I guess you could, after all look what loosing yours did to you?" Perfection said flatly.

Therten's face was oddly flat with rage as he tried to counter his rival's comment.

"One world won't hurt…" Perfection said. "They all come to you eventually anyway."

Therten narrowed his eyes. "They go to him, not to me. Dying is not uncreation." Therten sneered at the Scion of Chaos. "How do you plan to fight the Heartless?"

"With hope." Perfection said.

For a few seconds the two Scions stood in silence.

"Keep your tragic clash of worlds then…" Therten said. "Keep in mind though Xemnas will not heed me when I tell him to retreat. They will have to fight him."

"Never thought I'd say this, but thank you Therten." Perfection smiled. "And don't worry about Xemnas, they can handle him."

8888888888888888

"Owwww!" Rina howled as Wraith dropped her to the floor.

"Do you understand?" Wraith asked.

"Yes." Rina grumbled.

"Good." Wraith said as he vanished.

"Stupid ghost." Rina snapped.

"Yeah dead people are good for that." Snake said.

Rina spun to stare at the stealth specialist. "When did you get here?"

"Been here." Snake smiled. "Heard you were hoot to see fight. Your old man was right."

"Great, and how did you avoid my sense of smell?" Rina grunted.

"Been doing this along time like your old man, that and I got some neat gadgets." Snake pulled out a spray that had the distinct scent of metal and oil.

"What do you want?" Rina growled.

"It true you're a clone?" Snake asked.

"Yes. Sort of…" Rina said. "Why?"

"Never played my games have you?" Snake smiled.

"No." Rina snorted. "I'm an assassin I don't need a game to know what it's like."

"Well, I'm a clone too." Snake said which earned him an incredulous glare from Rina. "And I was told by a certain camo wearing freak if I didn't make one friend here I'd be subject to being fired out of a cannon."

"Isn't that…" Rina was about to ask.

"Excessive?" DM appeared in the room. "Who am I again?" He then promptly made a door appear and walked through it.

"They're good for that." Snake grumbled.

Rina smirked. "Why are there so many clones?"

"People like to play God. Doesn't mean they got the right to tell you what you are though." Snake growled. "I learned that the hard way."

"Hey Princess!" Mona Lisa and the Frogs entered the Danger Room. "Wolvie wants us to run a training program. So hit the road please."

Rina growled and bared her teeth which caused Mona Lisa to jump back, Rina was about to charge when Snake caught her on the shoulder.

"Trust me girls like that aren't worth it." Snake said. "Let's walk."

Rina relented, but only barely as she knew Dinobot would be upset if she fell back in her training so far.

"I hate this place sometimes." Rina rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't worry, Attila and I will make sure she has plenty of fun…" Genghis smiled as he and the frogs exchanged mischievous glances. "


	30. Royalties

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Royalties**_

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS WORLD?!" Cobra Commander screamed as he threw down his newspaper.

"Pardon?" Destro blinked; somehow his arranged wedding in this world had gone off without a hitch. The honeymoon however was a nightmare as he had somehow managed to anger the Baroness into kicking him out of all of his castles. He was now, ironically forced to sleep at several Cobra bases, and the Commander seemed fond of following along.

"Someone is making a movie about the Joes!" Cobra Commander screeched. "And they're playing me off as some twisted former Joe!"

"Oh god…" Destro pulled up a number on his cell phone.

"That's not the worst part though; they got that kid from _3__rd__ Rock from the Sun_ playing me!" The Commander yelped.

"Who's playing me?" Destro looked. "Ohh, the Ninth Doctor… nice."

"Yeah but look at Baroness." Commander snickered.

"Oh god, we can't go see this movie." Destro gulped. "She'd kill me for even looking in her direction." Destro finished dialing the number from earlier and L.B. then quickly appeared in the base.

888888888888

"Wait…" Todd was looking over the same reading as the COBRAs. "Where's Roadblock's credit?"

"I bet he got his lawyers to keep him out of it again." Althea snickered.

"No Shipwreck either…" Todd pointed out.

"Oh thank god…" Althea breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you imagine what the rating would have to be with a version of him in it?"

"WOHOOO!" Shipwreck shouted from down the hall. "They want me to do the commentary for the DVD of the new movie!"

"Oh god…" Althea paled.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be bad." Todd groaned.

8888888888888

"I don't want to hear it Rattrap…" Optimus said in a very annoyed tone.

"All I'm saying is that the psycho they sent here is going to kill us all." Rattrap said as Sly came screaming out of his room with a very angry mirror of Release standing in the door way.

"Stephen, I know you're angry…" Optimus started.

"Angry…" Stephen snorted, "My brother downloaded my mind into his body to steal my powers, destroyed my body and the brainwashed me into being a servant. If that cat thing hadn't broken his hold I'd be just as crazy as he is."

"I know…" Optimus sighed. "But Sly is just trying to help."

"Right now I don't want help, even if I need it. Just let me be…" Stephen snapped.

"See…" Rattrap said with a sly wink and a poke in Optimus' side.

"Rattrap…" Optimus didn't have to finish.

"I know, I know, 'Shut up Rattrap'." Rattrap sighed. "Well I'm gonna go make a patrol in the city with Lizard lips, make sure the Preds aren't doing anything nasty."

"OK, but make sure you call for back up if you encounter problems." Optimus said.

"Sure thing." Rattrap said as he met Dinobot at the transporter range. He noticed his friend's face was as usual deep in thought.

"Rina or one of the Misfits?" Rattrap asked.

"Neither…" Dinobot admitted. "I just have this awkward feeling."

"Rapticon?" Rattrap freaked out, he did not like the evil raptor robot.

"No…" Dinobot said. "Something… dark…"

"By the Matrix, don't talk like that…" Rattrap gulped.

"Inputting coordinates." Dinobot sighed.

Then the two took off towards their destination of Las Vegas.

8888888888888

In Vegas the bearers of the Keyblades and their immediate friends were enjoying some time outside the interLOAFER Inn. This was in part because Axel had nearly burned down their section of the inn and Perfection was busy repairing the damage.

"So…" Sora said as he fiddled with his thumbs. Naminé and Roxas were sitting across from Kairi and himself while Riku was off keeping an eye on Axel. "How have you guys been at that X-Factor place?"

"We've been doing great!" Roxas cheered. "Great place, cool friends and Naminé doesn't have to worry about her doodles controlling people."

"On the other hand I spend most of my time at Dr. Strange's Sanctum with Amanda and her mom." Naminé sighed.

For a while the four teens chatted about what they were going to do to help the teams fight the Heartless and other non-indigenous cosmic horrors that seemed to want to kill them all. Then Kairi looked out the window and blinked at the sight of Axel chasing a small robot, followed by Riku who was screaming at Axel while Riku was being chased by some large dark creatures that the Smashers had warned everyone about.

"Oh…" Roxas noticed the commotion outside. "Time to go to work."

"We'll help…" Sora said as he created his Keyblade. Kairi nodded as she too reached out and formed her own Keyblade.

As the group rushed out into the street the immediately attacked the odd dark creatures while Riku continued screaming at Axel for chasing the robot.

"Who are these guys?" Axel shouted as he continued to chase the robot.

"Primids!" Sonic shouted as he Shadow, Mario and Samus clad in her power armor appeared in a brilliant flash. "They're popping up all over! Everyone's scrambling to beat them back!"

"Oh…" Sora said as he started wailing on the freakish creatures.

"We have to stop the robot; don't let it set the bomb!" Samus shouted.

"Gott ya!" Axel said as he ignited himself and plowed through the unfortunate robot, incinerating it along with the bomb.

"That was easy…" Sonic said as he and Shadow tossed two primids into each other.

"To easy." Shadow said in his usual dark manner.

""Uh guys." Riku pointed up to the top of the building where a dark form stood.

"What is that?"

"No way…" Sonic gasped.

"I thought he gone…" Shadow barked.

"Negative." The cold metallic voice said. The robot was roughly the size of Sonic but obviously a metallic copy. It didn't radiate with darkness or subspace, but that only meant it was here to cause more chaos amidst what was already here. Metal Sonic had arrived.

"Ahem…" Rattrap popped up from behind the robot copy. Metal Sonic turned just in time to catch a face full of blaster. "We don't like robotic copies of our friends here chump."

"Truer words were never spoken." Dinobot walked from behind the building Metal Sonic has just been standing on. He quickly unsheathed his main katana and struck, but the place where Metal Sonic had lain was empty.

"Copy?" Metal Sonic was once again up, without as much as a scratch. "I am no copy!" The robot grabbed Dinobot and shit straight up into the air several hundred feet before he came slamming back down into the street.

The damage was immense do to Metal Sonic's booster enforced slam. The streets were tossed about in chunks for several yards and the buildings around the small crater it made were half destroyed. Dinobot had it worst of all though, he was slammed into stasis lock with his limbs twisted in unnatural directions.

"You sorry, slaggin'…" Rattrap was obviously angered as he clenched his fist. "…You're gonna regret that!"

Without another word Rattrap jumped to the ground, rolled and tossed a small rectangular package onto the robot's head. He waited until it pulled the package off before smiling his trademark cocky smile and detonating the C4. The explosion knocked several allies to the ground, but Metal Sonic was obviously angered by the attack.

"You are unworthy of fighting me rat." Metal Sonic said as it propelled itself forward and stopped right as it hit Rattrap.

The human sized Maximal was sent sailing and screaming through the nearby buildings. Mario and Samus quickly ran towards his screams in order to help, while Sora and Roxas were busy pulling Dinobot to safety.

"Get a grip!" Sonic shouted. "We don't have time for your insane need to kill me! We have other more immediate concerns!" Sonic finished this by slamming into Metal Sonic at his highest speed. The robot went sailing down the same path towards Rattrap.

"Sonic, deal with him…" Shadow said as he pointed to several waves of primids rushing the area. "We'll handle them.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better!" Sonic shouted as he rushed to fight his evil copy.


	31. Battle against Subspace Part 1

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Battle against Subspace Part 1**_

In New York the X-Men were already mobilized against the Subspace invaders as were other superheroes. They were surprised to be joined by Spider-Man, Daredevil and Captian America.

"Cap!" Wolverine smiled as he saw his poker buddy.

"Logan…" Captain America was glad to see the Canadian berserker. "You wouldn't happen to know what these things are would you?"

"Only very loosely." Wolverine said as the X-Men poured into the battle. Bombs blasts and fireworks were going off immediately.

"Any info is good info as far as I'm concerned." Captain America said with a slight frown.

"Some sort of creatures from someplace called subspace…" Wolverine said as several formed right in front of him. They did not exist for long.

"Any reason we weren't informed?" The Captain asked.

"Only started a week or so ago, and we thought we gott'em all, then they ambush the Mansion only two days ago. We've been recovering, lost two guys..." Wolverine sniffed the battlefield for familiar scents. "Apparently McCloud was right. They do just keep coming"

"You have no idea…" Fox said as he Falco, Wolf and Captian Falcon jumped into the battle from their vehicles that auto piloted themselves away.

"Falco help out the X-Men, I have to get these guys up to speed." Fox said authoritatively.

"Luckily I'm in the mood to splatter these guys…" Falco said with a hint of a bully's joy.

"Looks like I get to have some fun too…" Wolf smiled.

"Time to s…" Captain Falcon was immediately grabbed by Wolf.

"Say it! Please give me an excuse to maul you!" Wolf showed off his claws as he tossed Falcon back.

"What a grouch…" Captain Falcon said as he got back up and then ran headlong into the fray.

Fox then went to work explaining the Subspace invaders to Captain America who was extremely shocked to learn about the Subspace bombs. The description of the bombs though made his eyes go wide with shock.

"We found one earlier, wasn't too hard to contain, Richards even managed to disarm the rest." Captain America said. "There's one more in the subway though…"

"The Turtles…" Wolverine tapped his com but only got static.

"Not good…" Captain America gulped.

"We need some serious foot work down there." Fox said.

"Down where?" Hun asked as a whole platoon of Foot Ninjas appeared. Hun was merely holding a large primid back with ease.

"The sewers have a bomb…" Captain America explained, as he tried to ignore Hun's attitude.

"Turtles aren't responding?" Hun asked, he too seemed to dislike that and immediately tossed the primid to the ground and stomped its face.

"FOOT! Scout the sewers for that bomb!" Hun shouted and pulled out his cell phone as half the ninja disappeared into the sewers. Hun was obviously delivering the unsettling news to the Shredder though he seemed to be referring to him by name.

"We need to finish this fight." Wolverine said.

"We got The Shredder and Elite Foot coming to help make it go faster, Mousers being deployed in the sewers and subway." Hun said.

"Great…" Wolverine snorted as the sky got dark and a Smash ball appeared.

"SCRAMBLE!" The X-Men dashed about before the ball was smashed by the decisive blow of a Primid.

The Glowing primid looked around before it gave a dark laugh from its faceless body. Then all at once all the primids and subspace enemies flew into the single primid's body which began to boil over with subspace energy.

"This is bad…" Captain America said.

Fox merely stood stunned alongside Wolverine.

"RUN!" Several Foot shouted as they tried to retreat, a death glare from Hun stopped them.

When the energies stopped boiling over the creature that emerged was not a creature at all. In fact it was more like a giant ship, specifically a horrid reflection of the Great Fox.

"Oh come on!" Falco shouted, "Stop copying us!"

At the tip of the ship however an unsettling sight appeared, Koxceg. The Nobody was smiling like a lunatic given free reign over an asylum. Then without so much as batting an eyelash he opened a portal of darkness and swarmed the Subspace monster-ship with his power.

"This is even worse…" Cyclops said as the groups watched in horror.

"Behold!" Koxceg's eyes were red with a madness few had seen on his face. "We give you the flag ship to Organization Unlimited! We give you: _Hollow Embrace_!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Falco blinked as a series of small, yet bright hearts poured forth from the ship and into the air above Koxceg.

"Soon we will have the power!" Koxceg was obviously high on his own power. "When we have achieved such a power, your despair will be our feast!"

"That's not right…" Nightcrawler whispered to Shadowcat.

"I know, isn't he supposed to be after our hearts?" She whispered back.

"FOOT!" The Shredder appeared, and to most there was something most definitely odd. The Shredder seemed short and most definitely a lot more slender than usual. "Focus your efforts solely on the bomb!"

"Bomb?" Koxceg laughed as he pulled a bomb with the torn arms of two robots on either side. "You must mean this pathetic device." He tossed it in the air and slashed it to ribbons, this time his sword was obviously a lightsaber. "Don't know what they think they're doing, you guys are ours…" With that Koxceg rode the ship up into a large portal of darkness that quickly rained down several heartless.

"READY YOURSELVES!" Cyclops shouted as he blasted two of the small shadow like beings.

"GAH!" Nightcrawler shouted as he teleported away from one that nearly landed on him.

It immediately turned to Shadowcat who went intangible, only to find that the creature was still able to attack her. The creature could not grab her heart though so it went about scratching her, quickly reducing her uniform and skin to several large open areas. Before she fell unconscious Nightcrawler teleported in and got here away before the creature could steal her heart.

"KITTY!" Nightcrawler shouted as he got her over to Wolverine. "It just mauled her!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Wolverine said as he extended his claws in rage.

"LOOK OUT!" Captain America shouted as he pushed Wolverine away from an incoming Heartless.

The creature landed on the Captain's face and quickly slashed away. The Captain grabbed his face in pain and then the world slowed to a stop as the last heartless in the area pushed its claws into the heart of the greatest superhero in the world. Then it exploded in rage as it pulled the gleaming white heart from his chest. The heartless seemed to give a happy crackle.

Then the heartless exploded in a white fire.

With the exception of Nightcrawler who was getting an emergency transport for Kitty to Lifeline, the entire area was silent. Wolverine looked in awe at the pure white of his friend. Spider-Man who had been quipping up a storm had shut his mouth. Then ever so slowly the pure heart descended back into the body of its owner and Captain America coughed back to consciousness.

"W-wha…" The Captain was obviously disoriented, his wounds gone as if by magic.

"I think…" Cyclops blinked. "I think he just beat the heartless using pure will…"

"That…" Spider-Man finally spoke up. "DEFINES badass right there Cap."

"What does?" Captain America asked as he got to his feet.

"Bub, you just fought off a horrible faceless cretin from nowhere with your sheer will power." Wolverine said.

Captain America was stunned.

"It took my heart…"

"Yup…" Perfection appeared behind the Captain. "Not too shabby…"

"That's not normally a benefit of being a rep…" Astral appeared behind Wolverine.

"What?" Captain America asked.

"Raptor made you his rep, right?" Perfection asked. "Knew you'd be made tougher, but damn…"

"Holy…" Captain America fell back onto his butt in shock.

"Me thinks Raptor forgot to mention this to him…" Astral said.

"We have to go help the others now…" Wolverine said. "And can one of you check up on the elf and Shadowcat for me?"

"Except for the savage mauling, she's fine." Astral said, "Wouldn't let her near cats for a while though."

"Great…" Cyclops frowned. "Can't you guys help with these things?"

"Yes and no…" Perfection said, "Their leader Tabuu is empowered by one of Therten's likely former lackeys, remember?"

"Former?" Jean asked.

"Idiot here got him to stop attacking your world, but he was using Xemnas as his tool. Xemnas is still a powerful Nobody with insane delusions of grandeur." Astral said, "But Therten can't rescind the power he gave him."

"Why not?" Jean snapped.

"None of us can when we make a representative, unless they step out of bounds." Perfection said.

"And obliterating universes is what Therten does…" Cyclops sighed.

"Bingo!" Perfection said. "Now get going the Misfits got the problem in Ohio, Planeteers and the Shinigami have L.A. and the Smashers are spreading out."

"What about that new sword wielding maniacs?" Cyclops asked.

"Helping the rest of the X-Men at the Mansion." Astral said. "Surprisingly these subspace bombs are a lot weaker too, you can probably trash them."

"Chalk one up to the Heartless not liking competition…" Perfection scoffed.


	32. Battle against Subspace Part 2

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Battle against Subspace Part 2**_

"AHHHHH!" Toad ran screaming from the strange subspace enemy that could only be described as a living motorcycle.

"Stop running and fight them!" Ganandorf shouted as he punched the creature into oblivion. Link, Zelda and Yoshi were with this group.

That's easy for you to say, you have punches of doom!" Toad said, "My powers are doing squat to these things!"

"Same here!" Spyder said as she ran by. She forced her way into the battle and was now regretting it.

"WE NEED HELP HERE!" Avalanche shouted as a group of flying enemies began to dive-bomb over him. A sudden burst of machinegun fire caused the birds to explode.

"Ok, how's to go?" Deadpool appeared in a flash with several other known villains. "Kingpin said we had to help."

"Not too fond of the idea…" Bull's-eye snapped.

"Aww, come on Bullsy, these kids are great…" Deadpool said. "And aren't using morphing techno…" At that moment Spyder got fed up with fighting in her civilian clothes and pressed he com device to switch to battle attire. "AHHHH!!! POWER RANGER INVASION! I'm in my happy place!" **(1)** Deadpool screamed as he curled into the fetal position while rocking back and forth.

"Well he's outta the loop now…" Rhino snorted.

"Just now?" Avalanche gawked at Rhino. "Where have you been?"

"Maximum security prison." Rhino snorted as he started charging several groups of enemies.

"Well this should definitely be interesting…" Toad said, the brilliance hit as he watched the Primids dodge away from Rhino. "I've got an idea!"

"Oh frightening…" Quicksilver said as he started to fight several primids at once.

"Terrifying…" Avalanche shuddered.

"Shut up you two!" Scarlet Witch snapped as she hexed another large yak creature into a large primid while FireStar began roasting it.

Toad however ignored the whole ordeal. "SPYDER! STICK'EM TO THE GROUND!" Toad shouted as he started spitting at the Primid's legs. The primids then focused on freeing themselves while both Rhino and Blob began charging through the now stuck in place groups.

"Oh I got an idea!" Quicksilver said as he zoomed over to his sister and snatched her lipstick from a pocket.

"HEY!" Scarlet Witch shouted.

"Only be a second!" Quicksilver said as he zoomed by a series of enemies and drew targets on them in ridiculous places. Then he was next to Bull's-eye.

"Let me guess, a challenge?" The villain scoffed.

"There's a prize if you hit'em all." Quicksilver smiled.

"What?" Bull's-eye was hitting them anyway from sheer boredom.

"This…" Quicksilver held out a cube everyone recognized.

"Oh god you brought that here?!" Avalanche shrieked, "Don't let it near me!"

"It's a Mini Mcguffin!" Quicksilver shouted. "Perfection gave it to me for fun, I just can't solve it."

"What's it do?" Bull's-eye asked.

"Dunno, supposed to give a single pleasant wish or something…" Quicksilver said.

"All right…" Bull's-eye noticed several targets were almost ludicrously placed, but of course he only smiled as he nailed each one. "Hand it over." Quicksilver merely smiled as he placed it in the villain's hand.

As soon as the device was in hand Bull's-eye reeled back in a shriek of pain. This caused the entire battlefield to freeze and the primids opened a subspace portal and began retreating like a group of hyenas that just got their kill stolen by lions.

"What the squiggly heck is going on?" Wavedancer asked as she and the others came from behind several buildings.

"I don't know…" Quicksilver was back by his sister and handing her the now empty lipstick tube.

Bulls-Eye was now thrashing about as the cube began to shake in his hands. Then without warning it exploded and kicked up a cloud of dust. The group watched as the dust cleared to reveal Bulls-Eye wearing the uniform of the Organization, he had been taken.

"HOLY CRAP!" Quicksilver jumped.

"When did that happen!?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"When he stalked me…" Mmusxk snickered as he opened a portal behind Bull-Eye's nobody.

"I'm By-Ell-Ex-Us; call me Bee-u…" Bee-u smiled savagely.

"RUN!" Dragonfly shouted from one of the buildings.

"Where to?" Toad shot back.

"Cornered…" Mmusxk gave a hollow smile.

"This is nuts!" Mask shouted angrily as he made a giant boxing glove gun and shot it towards the Nobodies. They simply dodged the glove and gave the young hero an odd look.

"Oh…" Bee-u was interrupted by a darkening sky.

"SCRAMBLE FOR IT!" Wavedancer shouted.

The Misfits scrambled as the Smashball formed. First Toad spat acid at it and knocked it to Blob who smashed it hard towards Quicksilver who kicked it up where FireStar shot a fire ball at it where it soared and floated down to Deadpool who was still rocking in the fetal position and merely tapped it. The Ball shattered and gave it's power to the single least sane person there.

"Not god…" Toad gulped.

"We're dead." Avalanche gulped.

"Hey…" Deadpool stopped rocking and noticed his condition. "I'm all glow like and such!"

"USE IT!" Quicksilver shouted.

"Use what? The glow power?" Deadpool asked. "I like it, nice and posh really."

"GAH!" The entire team threw up arms in rage.

"Well ok how do I use it?" Deadpool asked as he dodged several attacks from Mmusxk and then proceeded to shoot both of the nobodies.

"Just think about using it!" Scarlet Witch shouted.

"Oh…" Deadpool said. "Thinking about using the glowie…" Within a second of using it the power of the Smashball exploded and Deadpool was in several pieces.

"A suicide attack?" Mask gawked.

"Not quite…" Wavedancer pointed to a glowing blue rift.

"Hey that's neat…" Deadpool smiled as he hopped around and grabbed his missing leg and reattached it. "Wonder what it is?"

"_What's this thing?" _A voice called from the rift, Deadpool immediately freaked out.

"AHHHHH!!! NOW IT REALLY IS AN INVASION!" He screamed and ran up to the rift looking for anything to close it. He was still missing an arm.

"_Tommy, was that who I think it was?" _Another voice asked.

"_I think so…" _Another voice said.

Seconds later the rift expanded and six teenagers were dropped into the battleground, when they stood up though they reacted quite oddly and were screaming about looking "younger". Deadpool at this point was sobbing while holding his arm in one hand and using the held arm's hand to cover his face while sobbing. No one, not even the Nobodies could think of anything to say.

"Um…" Wavedancer tried to speak.

"Wha…" Toad was stunned.

"I don't think your boyfriend had a hand in this…" Quicksilver said.

"I don't think so either…" Scarlet Witch agreed.

"Where are WE?" A blond in pink clothes shrieked.

"Welcome to my world you horrifying personal hell demons!" Deadpool shouted. "Misfits meet the Power Rangers!"

"You're kidding…" Avalanche groaned.

"Shouldn't they be older looking?" Blob pointed out.

"Maybe the rift made them younger to match our reality." Arcade said.

"Power Rangers?" Mmusxk blinked.

"They're joking, right?" Bee-u asked.

"Whoa!" The boy in red jumped back. "What are they?"

"We're the bad guys." Mmusxk smiled.

"Nobodies…" Bee-u smiled, "But we gotta fly now, your subspace friends are coming back with more power and we can't take'em by our lonesome, of course neither can you." The Nobodies then vanished.

A sudden rumbling shook the ground and the Misfits did not have to even turn around to know what was happening.

"A giant portal just opened up with Subspace enemies, right?" Avalanche asked.

"Uh…" The boy in white merely nodded.

"Perfect…" Avalanche groaned as the group turned to face the monstrosity that walked out of the portal.

"Oh dear…" Ganondorf said.

"What is it?" Wavedancer asked.

"One of Ness' enemies…" Ganondorf said. "He's named Porky…"

"I fought this boss…" Deadpool said.

"Really?" Toad asked.

"Still can't beat him." Deadpool gulped.

"We are toast…" Link said.

"You stand here…" Zelda said as she moved Link in front of her.

"Which will slow your death by what a tenth of a second?" Link shouted as he turned to find Zelda was already gone.

"She runs fast." Quicksilver noted.

"Yeah…" Link sighed.

"Scramble?" Wavedancer asked Ganondorf.

"Um…" Ganondorf noticed the robotic legs of Porky's frame move faster. "YES!"

With that the group scattered on a desperate attempt to not get sliced to ribbons.

"We have to help them Jason…" Tommy, the white ranger said.

"Yeah but do we still have our morphers here?" Jason asked as he felt his back pocket but found nothing.

A poof of smoke and one Scion of Chaos later and Perfection was in front of the rangers. "You dropped these during the transfer. I sear if you do that on your way back, I won't return'em." He vanished in another poof.

"Who the heck was that?" Trini, the yellow ranger asked.

"AAAAAAH!!!" Toad screamed as he and Wavedancer did their best to dodge the massive monster. "Is this thing growing?!"

"I think so!" Quicksilver said as he rushed in and marked several spots the quickly moved upwards.

"Time to do it!" Jason said as the Power Rangers took their morphing stances.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIFE!" Arcade screamed as he jumped behind them and noticed their stance. He quickly opened his laptop up and cued the original Power Rangers theme, which strangely did not distract the newly arrived heroes.

"It's morphin' time!" The teams said as one, immediately calling out the names of their associated animals. ( Which the author of this little tail felt like leaving out as he already has to do something similar to this with the Planeteers.)

**88888888888888888**

**1 = Deadpool is now scarred from his experience with the Power Rangers. Not that you could tell anyway…**


	33. BATTLE AGAINST SUBSPACE: PART 3: the

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**BATTLE AGAINST SUBSPACE: PART 3: the break!**_

"BANZAAAAAIIIIII!!!!" Wheeler shouted as he rode on Agni's back through a series of primids and other subspace enemies.

For the most part the Shinigami and Planeteers where experiencing very little trouble with their groups of enemies. The primids were surprisingly susceptible to both shinigami combat and the power of the rings, the spirits were just overkill.

"Hey…" Ichigo looked around as several of the remaining primids ran off into subspace portals. "I think we're done here."

"I think you are correct…" Kwame said as he recalled his spirit. "And all without summoning the Captain."

"Or loosing anyone to the primids." Rukia said as she stood over the dissolving bodies of several primids.

"Well then we better get back to the Inn then." Ichigo laughed, "You know before something happens and we have to fight some insanely powerful enemy."

"Or someone else bumps into our world." Ma-ti laughed. As soon as Ma-ti had finished a bright light accompanied by a booming sound appeared in not far away. Both groups looked at Ma-ti who could only groan in disappointment.

"Well, let's see who it is…" Wheeler said as the Planeteers all walked over.

As they neared the group stopped and gawked. The booming portal had vanished and in its place stood seven very well known superheroes, though in this world they were relegated to comic book form. The Planeteers were standing in front of the Justice League.

"S-s-suh-suh…" Wheeler could barely speak.

"This is not happening…" Kwame gasped.

"PERFECTION!!!!" Gi shouted.

"AHHH! Not so loud, I'm right here." Perfection said. "And yeah, I would be surprised, but come on, if Deadpool could wrangle the Power Rangers, why can't Ma-Ti trope invoke Supes and his friends?" 

"Oh god…" Superman groaned. "YOU."

"I told you coming here was a bad idea." Batman said.

"Deadpool brought the Power Rangers?" Linka asked.

"Yes." Perfection said, "But let's worry about our new visitors, K?"

"The same Deadpool that managed to electrocute himself when there was a blackout?" Linka continued.

"Yup, the very same." Perfection nodded.

"The idiot that you keep sending to the Power Rangers world?" Linka was almost shouting.

"Yes." Perfection said.

"And he brought them here?" Linka was aghast.

"Yeaaaah." Perfection wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"What did they do to deserve that?!" Linka screeched.

"They stood too close to the portal." Perfection said flatly. At this Linka threw her arms up in defeat.

"I know the feeling." Superman sighed. "Between him and Mr. Mxyzptlk I've learned that fighting some universally powerful beings really is pointless."

"Hey, don't be puttin' down my homie Mixy…" Perfection said as he warped into a "Gangsta" dress.

"You are the most politically incorrect _thing_ to exist, ever." Wonder Woman groaned.

"Awww, thanks Wonder Woman." Perfection cooed.

"Perfection, I think that was an insult." Gi pointed out.

"Really?" Perfection asked. "Even if the last time I saw her she was trying to rip my head off?"

Gi just stared at the super heroine in shock.

"You wouldn't understand." Wonder Woman said.

"To be fair, I… uh… am kinda antagonistic in their world." Perfection said.

"It makes sense though." Batman said. "We don't have the rampant chaos this world does."

"Wow, he really is good." Wheeler said.

"I've also been recruited to solve a few problems without the occupants of this world knowing." Batman said.

"Like what?" Wheeler asked.

"You don't want to know." Batman said.

The Planeteers cast a concerned look to Perfection.

"Oh you know, pulling some women out of fridges…" Perfection coughed and added in it. "Stuffing a few others in... Anyway let's get everyone to the Inn!"

88888888888888888888888888888888

"This…" Scott looked around the trashed mansion. "Just…" The mansion had indeed been attacked, but the attackers never made it inside. "Freaking…" Still the mansion had been totally gutted by the time machine that Forge had built. "FIGURES!" Scott's car was somewhere between "A long time ago" and "A Galaxy far, far, away" **(1)**, well at least half of it was.

"Well…" Forge said as he observed the destruction. "At least…"

"Forge…" Scott growled uncharacteristically.

"Running." Forge said as he ran off.

"Scott…" Jean said admonishingly.

"I know…" Scott groaned.

"Let's just get things cleaned up. Anakin and Obi-Wan are helping clear out the areas while DM does his repair thing." Jean said. "He's even fixed your car."

"I bet it transforms now…" Scott growled as he hugged Jean.

"Well…" Jean blinked as Scott's car flew by the front with rocket engines, K2 was chasing behind it in his truck form. "Something like that…"

"Hey kiddos…" Ash said as he limped in the room. He was almost fully recovered from his run in with Koxceg, save for a slightly obvious limp from being bed ridden for so long. "Either of you seen Penny?"

"No…" Jean said.

"I'll go look for her." Scott said, "Not much else can go wrong today."

"You like to tempt fate don't you Visine?" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Where did he come up with that?" Scott grumbled.

"Why?" Jean asked, "Mad?"

"No, annoyed. It actually makes sense given my powers." Scott said as Jean laughed.

Down in the infirmary Tim was busy dressing several wounds on Rina while she mused on the location of the turtles with Betsy who had lost mental contact with Gecko. Rina was also concerned that the Maximal base was out of contact as well. Then Wraith appeared, a look so drown in sorrow and anger he could only have had bad news.

"Whats wrong?" Tim asked.

"Turtles and Maximals…" Wraith said. "Subspace got them…"

The room was silent before Rina spoke.

"Are they dead?" She asked.

"No, but away from Scion reach." Wraith said.

"What else?" Betsy asked.

"Something…" Wraith said. "Your world might not have scheduled for…"

"What?" Betsy asked.

"The loss of the greatest superhero of your world." Wraith said darkly.

"But The Cap survived the heartless." Tim said, "That's what Wolvie said anyway."

"You're assuming he's talking about the Heartless." Rina said. "It's after isn't it."

"Years…" Wraith said, "But…"

"You're trying to change it…" Rina said. "You're planning something…"

"You are observant…" Wraith said. "Now go tell the others that they need to go after Tabuu and soon."

As the juniors X-Men filtered out, Karma phased in sitting on a gurney. "You know you can't spare him."

Wraith's eyes lit with anger. "I have guided his soul too many times after such an incident! There is no balance in ending him in EVERY world! I'll not have it, if the balance need be taken from me so be it!"

"Wraith…" Karma stood up and hugged her love. "I know what he means to you…"

"He saved me from myself in the most insane way possible…" Wraith said. "His comics…"

"I know…" Karma said with tears. "But you keep telling us all; everything ends."

"And it does, but gunning him down in every world…" Wraith growled. "All but a few, where is there a balance in that?"

"You know as well as I, his death steels the world on and here they need it." Karma said.

"I wont'…" Wraith tried to argue.

"He already knows and is willing to die." Karma said.

"You…" Wraith looked at her in shock.

"I had to." Karma's eyes were filled with tears. "Please don't be mad, I know you like to plan your gambits…"

Wraith simply faded with a shocked look on his face. Karma followed suit soon thereafter.

"HEY PENNY!" Scott shouted as he came into the infirmary and saw Karma fading. Penny then came out from under a table. "Come on Pinky, we gotta get you someplace safe."

Penny merely nodded with a sad look on her face.

888888888888888

"All right people…" Hawk was at the Misfit HQ with the Power Rangers. Perfection had delivered the message to the Misfits and they were planning their part of the pronged attack on Tabuu. "We're going to be using Ganondorf to open a portal to Subspace where we will fight through the enemy's home. We've lost our big guns to Subspace and the stealth as well so we do this our way."

"Completely messed up with no respect for logic?" Arcade asked.

Hawk merely smiled as he popped open his blue pill bottle.

"Now the X-Men will be approaching from their wide with the help of the Smashers." Hawk said.

"I thought Wheeler said the Justice League was here." Lance asked.

"We had to send them back." Perfection said. "Your world and theirs typically meet and then things go to hell in ways we can't describe, it's how Bruce Wayne ends up running S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Please tell me you're joking." Hawk said.

"I wish." Perfection said. "Supes might show up by his lonesome later though."

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"The man can survive a beam meant to disintegrate a planet and has a friend who has actually figured out how to get around Scion blocks." Perfection said. "You try stopping him."

"Hulk." Freddy said.

"Looses." Perfection said. "Although they haven't tried World-Breaker Hulk yet…."

"Do we want to know what that means?" Althea asked.

"Probably not." Wanda sighed.

"How does Hulk loose?" Lance asked.

"Can Hulk move a planet?" Perfection asked.

"It's feasible." Arcade said. "I mean most assumptions of his power actually underestimate him every time."

"True, but Supes can lift…" Perfection stopped. "Why do I feel like I've had this conversation before?"

"You actually had it with Superman maybe?" Wanda suggested.

"No…" Perfection said. "Batman."

"Who won?" Althea asked.

"I'm not even going to justify that with a proper answer…" Perfection said.

"What about the Rangers then?" Althea asked.

"Going home soon, Linka was right, they don't deserve to be here… yet." Perfection cackled evily.

"You're waiting for Dino Thunder aren't you?" Pietro said.

"No…" Perfection smiled. "Eviler."

"You don't mean the Red Ranger unity thing?" Lina spoke up.

"Precisely." Perfection laughed again. "Also, I have to make sure Rita Repulsa doesn't see me taking anyone."

"Why?" Wanda asked.

"He husband scares me." Perfection said sheepishly.

"Let's just get ready to move out…" Althea groaned.

"Hey, Zedd is frikin' nightmarefuel!" Perfection said defensively.

**88888888888888888**

**1 = Told you they'd be back!**

**Xeno: And if you haven't guessed I've gone over my dosage limit of TVtropes lately… I apologize. **


	34. He who is Darkness

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**He who is Darkness**_

"THIS IS INSANE!" Avalanche grunted as he struggled to his feet.

The groups had managed to fight their way to the center of subspace where the leader of the subspace nemesis simply froze the Smashers solid in their statue forms while he drained the strength of the Misfits and X-Men and now they were wondering how they were going to defeat the powerful monster.

"I really don't LIKE THIS!" Toad said as he jumped out of the way of a powerful axe like attack.

"We are dead..." Mask gulped as a chain barely missed his head.

"We need a Smash Ball!" Cyclops shouted.

"They don't show up here!" Arcade shouted back. "We gotta use our skills!"

For several minutes the teams dodged the attacks of the insane Tabuu. They even managed to reactivate the smashers who were simply at a loss to explain Tabuu's immense power.

"He was never this strong before!" Fox said.

"We need-a a plan!" Mario dodged Tabuu's chain.

"Didn't your boyfriend say that he was powered by Therten?" Quicksilver asked his sister.

"Yeah, but I don't see..." Scarlet Witch was knocked back by a red ring that Quicksilver managed to dodge.

"Wanda!" Quicksilver quickly grabbed his sister and made a bee line for Avalanche who was making the very terrain into a shield.

"She's going to be fine." Dragonfly said as she checked Scarlet Witch's pulse.

"We need something to fight a being powered by Therten..." Quicksilver said.

"Unfortunately we told them to hang back." Jean said as she deflected several attacks.

"We need the Planeteers." Avalanche grunted as he forced more of the terrain into his shield.

"Hey guys." Blob was using his body as a shield to help. "I think Kirby's got something to say."

"Huh?" Quicksilver looked down to the pink marshmallow. "What?"

Kirby merely pointed up.

"What?" Quicksilver looked at Tabuu. "Attack the head?"

Kirby frowned.

"Jump attacks?" Falco asked.

Again Kirby frowned and also shook while pointing higher.

"Smash Ball?" Cyclops asked.

"He is pointing to me..."

Both teams looked up. Their hearts stopped as the most recognizable video game villain appeared. He was clad in black leather, with platinum white hair and a single black wing projected from his side.

"You have got to be kidding me." Quicksilver gasped.

"You have no need to fear me. I am not here for you." Sephiroth's voice matched his smile. "I'm simply arriving early."

"Is he a heartless?" Toad asked.

"No I don't think so..." Jean said. "Still, don't let that psychotic esper hear of his arrival."

As the teams held Tabuu's attacks back Sephiroth landed at the center of the battlefield where Tabuu then focused.

"I will give you one sporting chance." Sephiroth smiled. "Your best attack please."

Tabuu's voice range out for the first time in a large laugh that was soon followed by three red rings that soared towards Sephiroth. The rings never even impacted the dark warrior and before Tabuu could register Sephiroth had moved he had been skewered by the long blade Sephiroth wielded. Then in a flash the teams where in a desert near the Maximal base.

"How pitiful..." Sephiroth muttered as several Scions quickly appeared around the powerful warrior. Among the Scions were Raptor and Astral.

"Leave here Sephiroth..." Perfection growled as he formed his powerful focusing signets on his arms.

"You know our world's are forbidden to you." Astral growled.

"This is not just 'your' world." Sephiroth smirked. "Or have you forgotten there is a keybearer here."

"Don't really care..." Astral growled.

"Are they agreeing on something?" Toad asked in the background.

"Don't make me send you to meet my friend Kamina..." Perfection said. "Just leave." No one but Astral noticed the puff of smoke that dropped an unfamiliar form into the background of the fight.

"Lord Kamina?" Sephiroth spoke with contempt. "I battled him..." Sephiroth gripped his sword. "He was weak, but I let him live."

"Then maybe..." The air chilled and the clouds darkened. "You would prefer to face your true enemy..." Wraith appeared with the Cloud from Hollow Bastion.

"Very much so..." Sephiroth smiled widely and went to attack.

A wall of solid earth rose to greet the warrior.

"Then you fight us all." Kwame the leader of the Planeteers appeared through a portal.

"And when he says all..." Cyclops stood up.

"He really means..." Althea continued.

"Every..." The Turtles appear.

"Single..." The Maximals arrived on the scene.

"Last..." The Smashers stood up as Wolf spoke.

"One." Cloud armed himself as he spoke. "Our quarrel can wait, right now this world needs the help of all warriors."

"What could they give me that I would help them?" Sephiroth growled, his anger at being challenged by so many was obvious, if not odd.

"It's not what they would give..." Cloud said. "Afterwards... We end it."

"Our final battle?" Sephiroth smirked. "Very well. Until I am needed then."

With that Sephiroth vanished.

"Okay, so..." Leonardo spoke up.

"Anyone wanna explain why we're missing a few days?" Raph finished.

"That's what I was about to ask." Rhinox said.

"Guys..." Cyclops said. "Just give us time to rest." He looked over to their group of injured people to see Perfection had set up a private section for Scarlet Witch, complete with a hospital curtain.

"Give it to me straight doc..." Perfection faked a tear as Dragonfly put an icepack on Wanda's head. "How long does she got?"

"Longer than you if you keep that up..." Astral shouted from the other side of the seemingly larger than normal amount of injured X-Men and Misfits.

"Hmm..." Perfection said, "Better get these guys some care."

"Well we are like twelve yards from our base..." Cheetor said.

"Aaaaand." Waspinator spoke up. "Wazpinator has plenty of medkits."

"Sounds good to me." Perfection said as most everyone found themselves warped into the Maximal base, the injured of course in the infirmary/repair bay, while Astral merely glared at the insane Scion.

"You're a piece of work you know that right?" Astral snapped.

"What?" Perfection asked, completely oblivious to why Astral was angry.

"Who did you forget?" Astral asked.

"Um..." Perfection looked like he was thinking about it.

"You are a jerk." Quicksilver said as he zoomed up to Perfection.

"It's twelve yards." Perfection said with an unamused tone.

"Not him..." Astral said.

"Who then?" Perfection asked.

"I think he means me..." everyone tured to see one half of the Gurren Laggan team, Lord Kamina. "Can I go home now?"

"No..." Wraith said. "I brought you here from death."

"Oh?" Kamina asked. "Why?"

"Figured someone would have to pilot a zoid, and I don't trust DM." Wraith said.

"I'm a gunman pilot." Kamina said slightly angered.

"It's a big metal thing that fights right?" Wraith asked and then copmletely passed by Kamina's chance to answer. "Then I don't care, I don't trust DM in those."

"Uh..." Perfection looked confused.

"Sentinels..." Wraith said. "I'm pulling mech pilots from the many forms of afterlife to pilot them."

"Why?" Astral asked.

"Think about it..." Wraith said.

"Nimrod?!" Perfection shouted.

"Yup." Wraith said.

"HA!" Perfection smiled. "You called yourself a nimrod!"

Wraith froze as he realized what Perfection had done. "You sorry little..." Wraith drew his daggers and lunged at his friend who merely vanished in a portal. Wraith immediately followed in his own.

"Get comfy..." Astral said as he walked over to Kamina. "It's gonna be a while."

"Hey that's fine." Kamina said. "Think he could get Simon and Gurren Laggan too? He's grown a lot since I died."

"I'll see what I can do after he's done stabbing P." Astral said as his cell phone went off he picked it up and groaned. "What did he do to Kelly now?"

"Who did what to who?" Kamina asked.

"DM did something to Senator Kelly..." Astral groaned. "Again... for the fourty-second time..."

_**888888888888888888888888888**_

**A/N: Sorry for the delay... my graphics card decided it did not want to live...**


	35. Why Todd and Althea make the best babysi

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Why Todd and Althea make the best babysitters  
**_

"Fox, honey are you ready for the gala this ev..." David Xanatos stopped as his wife blew past him in a hurried rush. "Guess not."

"Gotta find a babysitter!" Fox shouted.

"Oh... right..." Xanatos frowned. The entire clan and their guests from the Bleach world were busy helping the other teams clean up the stragglers from subspace. "Maybe I can call in a favor..."

Minutes later General Hawk's office phone rang.

"General Hawk speaking..." Hawk answered.

"General, it's David Xanatos."

"We can't give you any weapons Xanatos so don't ask and no you can't have Mass Device technology." Hawk groaned.

"Actually I was wondering if I could borrow one of the Misfits..." Xanatos said. "We're kind of running low on babysitters."

"I thought that Owen guy was supposed to watch him?" Hawk asked.

"Normally yes, but he's out of country overseeing a non-hostile takeover." Xanatos explained.

"Well as it happens the team is do for some R&R, so..." Hawk said. "I'll see if anyone volunteers."

"Thank you General." Xanatos said. "I'll owe you all."

This conversation then lead to Hawk arriving at the Misfit Manor. He groaned slightly as he popped one of his own blue pills, a staple of his diet it seemed ever since the Scions had shown up.

"Hey Hawk!" Pietro said as he zoomed away from a rather ticked off Wanda.

"Kill brother!" Wanda roared as she attempted to hex him.

"No killing." Hawk said sternly.

Wanda froze as if to ponder the thought. "MAIM brother!" She then tossed another hex his way.

"Eh, it'll work." Hawk said as he entered the manor.

"Hiya Hawk." Fred said as he and Lina passed him on the way out. "We got invited to Mr. Xanatos' charity gala."

"How?" Lance asked as he walked by.

"We don't know." Lina said, "But we're prepared if someone tries to make us the token mutants."

"You won't be..." Stanley said as he zipped up to them dressed in his yellow zoot suit, minus his mask like face. "I got good sources that tell me half the X-Men are coming too, you're just the two Misfits least likely to provoke any issues."

"That explains it." Fred nodded. "OK let's go Lina."

"Coming." Lina smiled.

"How..." Lance looked like he had a headache.

"Don't bother..." Hawk sighed. "Where's Althea?"

"Hall closet with Todd." Stanley said.

"Lovely..." Hawk said.

"How do you know this?" Lance asked.

"She had me toss him in and lock the door." Stanley smiled as he produced a wad of cash.

"That's Monopoly money." Lance said.

"What?" Stanley looked down in shock and the left mumbling something under his breath.

"ALL RIGHT YOU TWO!" Hawk swung the hall closet open to find Todd clutching the ceiling for dear life.

"GENERAL HAWK, SIR!" Todd dropped down ans saluted as did Althea.

"I've got a job for you two." Hawk said.

"Job?" Althea arched a knowing eyebrow.

"Babysitting at Xanatos'." Hawk said.

"That sounds to simple..." Althea said

"It is that simple. And you get Xanatos' pay rate." Hawk said.

"We're in!" Althea and Todd rang in unison.

"Excellent, I'll let him know you're on your way." Hawk smiled as he headed back to his office.

"Hey why didn't you ask me?" Angelica asked, she had been walking by. "Or the others?"

"Because ten to one something utterly insane is going to happen there and I want the two most experienced babysitters there WHEN it happens." Hawk said as Perfection came walking down the hall with a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh thats not good..." Hawk groaned.

"Ever wonder how packing peanuts taste?" Perfection asked.

"Oh god..." Hawk just rolled his eyes as he tried to leave.

"Well they don't taste like peanuts, thats for sure!" Perfection shouted to Hawk as he left.

"You do that on purpose don't you?" Angelica asked with a knowing sigh.

Perfection just smiled as he started to sing _"Yoda" _**(1)**by Weird Al Yankovich.

"That doesn't even make sense as a response!" Angelica shouted.

"You're surprised by this?" Arcade shouted from his room.

"No..." Angelica groaned.

Meanwhile Todd and Althea had arrived at Xanatos' skyhigh home. They were gleefully playing with Alex, Beaky and Claudius while Fox explained their house rules to the teenagers.

"...And for the love of all that's sane if my mother or father show up call for back up." Fox sighed. "Doubley so if my mom shows up."

"How will we know them?" Todd asked.

"You know Titania from _Midsummer's Night Dream?" _She asked dryly.

"Sort of..." Todd said. "We've read the play."

"She is Titania." Xanatos said. "And Oberon is likely to throw a fit when he learns he's no longer the big magical boss anymore."

"Ohhhhhh..." Althea realized what he meant.

"We should have brought Wanda." Todd gulped.

"And thanks for letting me bring my brothers." Althea said.

"It's no trouble, Alex needs friends his own age anyway." Fox said as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"Well have fun you two." Xanatos said as he and Fox left.

"All right kiddos, what do you wanna do now?"

"MOVIE!" Beaky and Claudius shouted, Alex merely giggled in what they assumed was agreement.

"I got just the movie here too!" Todd said as he hopped to the topp of the shelf. "Power Rangers!"

"YEAH!" Beaky shouted.

"Wow, he must have enjoyed when they visited." Althea said.

"Kimbrawee nice!" Beaky said.

"Figures." Todd smiled as he put the movie in.

Several hours and three movies later they were putting Beaky and Claudius to bed on the couch. Alex had fallen asleep half way through the first movie. Then they both decided to watch some satellite tv while they waited for the night to end.

"It's really kinda quite..." Todd said after a few minutes.

A sudden crash from the outside and an alarm later Althea was giving her boyfriend a death glare.

"I'll get Alex, you get your brothers!" Todd said ignoring the glare.

As Todd bound into Alex's room he stopped just inside the door, shocked by the sight of Tarantulas standing over the crib.

"We have a truce, yo!" Todd shouted.

"We do?" Tarantulas snickered. "No, you have a truce with the Predacons..."

"And just what are you supposed to be then?!" Todd snapped as he made his way closer, but stopped when Tarantulas aimed his weapon at the crib.

"Ah, ah, ah Mutant..." Tarantulas cackled. "We need the boy alive. The both of us."

"You aren't gonna hurt him..." Todd growled.

"No, but I am going to get a blood sample." Tarantulas laughed as one of his drones hopped onto the crib.

"I do not think so robot." Todd spun to see a large blue man dressed in armor and a slightly more green skinned woman next to him.

"Mr. Oberon I presume?" Todd gulped.

Oberon merely ignored Todd as he froze Tarantulas in his place and then launched him out a window.

"Now my queen we will take that which we need." Oberon said.

"Hey, thanks for the help and all, but you got no right to take Alex." Todd said as he jumped inbetween Oberon and the crib.

"Really mortal..." Oberon's eyes glowed with anger and magic.

"My king..." Titania stepped in. "Be careful, the boy has power..."

"Not enough..." Oberon said as he flun Todd into a wall.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Althea came charging in with a wave of water powered by the bathroom shower.

"Stupid girl!" Oberon tossed Althea into Todd.

"Oh... Obie..." Perfection then appeared, Claudius and Beaky in his arms.

"YOU!" Oberon roared in anger.

"Not me you should be worrying about." Perfection nodded to the two unconcious teens as he vanished with the babies and Alex.

"What?" Oberon looked back as Perfection vanished and then quickly to the two glowing forms that exploded in light and were replaced by a single form.

"I am Tetsukaeru." The form said.

"It roughly translates to 'Nothing good for you.'" Perfection said as he reappeard by the spirit warrior's side.

"No it doesn't!" Tetsukaeru said.

"Geez for being apart of Todd you got a bad sense of humor." Perfection said. "He's attacking."

Tetsukaeru merely sidestepped the beam that Oberon had launched and countered with his own attack in the form of launching himself at Oberon and the letting loose with all it's martial arts skills followed by a single uppercut that sent Oberon sailing into the sky.

"I wanna make a Team Rocket joke, but honestly I got nothing." Perfection commented as he watched.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Tetsukaeru growled as Oberon reappeared and he was immediately attacked with a sword.

"Pretty much, they're natural here now." Perfection said. "Now if Obie were to be stupis enough to attack me, then thats a different story."

"He won't do that." Titania groaned, "He remembers last time all to well."

"Hehehehe..." Perfection chuckled. "Most powerful wedgie ever. And I have the video to prove it."

"WHAT?!" Oberon stopped fighting long enough for Tetsukaeru to slam him into the ground. "He's interfering!"

"I'm commenting, if you can't keep your cool that's your own stupid fault." Perfection said and snidely added. "Obie."

At the last comment Oberon nearly foamed in rage.

"I think we should go my king." Titania sighed.

With that the two magical beings vanished, albeit Oberon did not go without muttering about Perfection's "interference". Then Tetsukaeru vanished and split back into Althea and Todd who got to their feet shaking their heads in pain.

"I guess you got rid of them..." Todd said as he saw Perfection. "The babies ok?"

"Yeah, they're at the gala." Perfection smiled.

"Well there goes the night and our pay." Althea sighed.

"What makes you think that?" Perfection smiled as he vanished.

"He's up to something..." Todd said.

"No he's not. His 'up to something' smile vanishes after he goes away kinda like the cheshire cat." Althea said.

"So what smile is this?" Todd asked.

"I think it was the normal one..." Althea said. "Oh god we're getting used to their body language!"

"It's like they're a part of the team!" Todd laughed.

"That's a scary thought..." Althea said, "Could you imagine DM on our team."

"He'd blow up the base for fun at least once every week." Todd said as they walked to the living room. They continued talking for a almost a half hour until Xanatos and Fox came back with the babies.

"Perfection told us what happened." Fox said. "I warned you didn't I?"

"Yes you did..." Althea sighed, "Good thing Perfection loves to break his own rules."

For a moment Xanatos and Fox exchanged an odd look before realizing the teenagers had no idea of their power and they weren't about to point it out if the Joes hadn't done so already.

"Yes, well if you two would like something to eat before you go I think I can make some sundaes for everyone." Fox smiled.

"ICE CWEAM!" Beaky shot awake.

"Sounds good to me, yo." Todd said. "I even brought my own toppings." He pulled out a bag of chocolate covered insects.

"Well those look interesting. Where did you get them?" Xanatos asked.

"Roadblock makes'em." Todd said as he crunched down on one.

"And most people tend to get grossed out by them." Althea said, slightly surprised by Xanatos and Fox's calm acceptance.

"You should have seen what I had David get me while I was pregnant." Fox smiled.

"I have never seen anyone eat that many carmel tarantulas." Xanatos sighed as they all went to the kitchen. "A small fortune but worth it."

"Whoa..." Todd said as Fox opened a top cupboard with many jars full of odd confectionaries.

"I think you piqued his interest Mrs. Xanatos." Althea said. "Uh-er Fox."

"I can tell..." She smiled as she opened the freezer, walked in and came out with a gallon of ice cream and a stunned look. "There's a frozen Predacon in there..."

"Wow he didn't let Tarantulas his the ground." Althea looked surprised.

"No, it's not Tarantualas..." Fox looked back in. "Although it looks like he may have fought him. I think it's the pteranadon one."

"Terrorsaur?" Todd asked. "What's he doing here?"

"I'll check the security tapes, you and the kids should enjoy the ice cream." Xanatos frowned as he left the room.

"We're going to need some extra security." Fox sighed.

"Maybe the Maximals can help." Todd suggested.

"I think we make them uneasy..." Fox said with the weak smile of a distressed mother while she watched the kids eat although there was little joy in the room.

* * *

**AN: (1)- I was listening to this as I wrote the first half... **


	36. In which sentinels cause havoc

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**In which sentinels cause havoc**_

"Well this is interesting..." Scott said as he watched the events on the news unfold. "Mutates just saved a whole bunch of people from capsizing boats in the New York harbor."

"Really?" Rogue and Remy weren't really paying attention as they were utilizing the suit the triplets had given her. "How interesting."

"Please stop making out in the common room." Scott said.

"Make us." Rogue said as Remy smiled.

"Hey are you guys watching the news?!" Gecko came running up from the danger room and his practice schedule.

"Yeah." Scott said. "Well I did anyway."

"Mighty Mutanimals..." Gecko said. "That's what they're being called."

"Wow..." Scott said as he hit the pause button on the TiVo controller. "Let's see we have a manta ray, an alligator and what looks to be a Jamaican Tasmanian Devil..."

"Wha?" Remy looked up from his and Rogue's make out session.

"You heard me." Scott said.

"Jamaican..." Gecko's brain seemed to lock up. "Tasmanian Devil?"

"Don't look at me." Perfection said as he walked in. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Wait there's a jaguar in there now." Gecko said. "And now a weird purple man-bat thingy with what looks like an orange flea-man."

"Are you sure you had nothing to do with this?" Scott asked.

"One hundred percent sure." Perfection said.

"Maybe we can ask them for help." Gecko said. "You know for when _they_ get here."

"Good idea." Scott said. "Best if you and the Turtles brought them in though, they fled the scene when the GSRO tried to..." Scott froze when he saw the image of a purple robot on screen. "Is that a sentinel?!"

"Looks like it..." Gecko hissed as the room looked to Perfection.

"We _can't _do ANYTHING." Perfection moaned. "Technically."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"They brought me here." Lord Kamina stepped out from behind Perfection.

"And me." Simon the Digger stepped out as well, he was a grown man.

"We like overkill." DM said as he appeared.

"That and someone somewhere is really liking their show." Wraith said as he appeared on the couch next to Remy and Rogue.

"Well lets get to it bro." Simon said as he and Kamina ran off.

"Shouldn't we be joining them?" Scott asked.

"I would suggest it, they're here for Nimrod, not the little sentinels." Perfection said.

"Nimrod?" Scott asked.

"Someone made a new Mastermold for the sentinels and its gone all loopy like Skynet does in _Terminator_." Perfection said.

"It's named Nimrod?" Scott held back a laugh. "All right then..."

Within minutes the X-Men were flying out to help the Mutates in NYC fight the sentinels. Gecko was not surprised when the turtles contacted the X-Men to provide aid. Gecko, Wolverine, X-23 and Storm were brought to the turtle's lair via the emergency Mass Device the turtles had the rest of the X-Men were due to arrive in the Vertibird.

"Geez!" Gecko shouted as he and the turtles got their first real look at a non simulated sentinel. It was one of six in the immediate area and it turned and locked onto them.

"_Mutates identified." _The booming electronic voice said.

"Tell me we're targets now..." Donatello groaned.

"Perfect..." Raph smiled. "Come on Lil' Miss Amazon, let's rip'em up!" Raph shouted as he charged forward, X-23 was almost immediately behind him.

"We're gonna have to go in hard and fast..." Leonardo said to his remaining brothers, "Donny think you can hack into one of those things?"

"If I can get onto it." Donatello said as he watched Raph use his sais as climbing utensils.

"Guys..." Mikey pointed tot he setting sun.

"Backup..." Gecko smiled.

"Just in time too..." Wolverine said as he finished talking into his communicator, "X-Men got diverted to actually taking on this Nimrod thing; something big ate those two in the giant mech and the Scions are very confused."

"So it's us versus the sentinels, dude thats not good..." Mikey said.

"No time to talk now..." Leonardo said as he ran forward. Mikey and Donatello followed as they targeted. Wolverine and Storm then focused on another and the fight started.

X-23 and Raphael were busy denting the head of their target, its metal was actually repairing itself as they cut into it and both mutants were showing signs of aggravation. Then another sentinel stepped in and grabbed Raphael off of its companion robot.

"HEY LEMME GO!" Raph shouted, a sudden roar from above caused everyone, including the sentinels to look up in surprise.

The first sentinel that looked up was the one that was holding Raphael and the last thing it registered was the side of a building falling onto its metallic skull. Its hand then flew open and tossed the turtle in the air, luckily Hudson was gliding overhead and caught the frsutrated turtle.

"Bit early in the evenin' for a brawl isn't it laddie?" Hudson chuckled.

"Jus' put me down old man I gott me some robots to rip apart!" Raph shouted.

"Ok then, you only hd to ask..." Hudson said as he dropped Raphael onto another sentinel.

"Come on Hot-head, let's work this thing to the ground." Wolverine said from the other shoulder of the same sentinel.

88888888888888888888888

Meanwhile the rest of the X-Men touched down in Chicago, where another group of sentinels had appeared. They weren't surprised by the site of the Misfits already establishing a trouncing order. Unfortunately their tactics weren't working. Of course Kamina and Simon were in their own Gurren Lagann fighting as well, to a much more effective end though.

"What the..." Toad barely dodged laser beams from a sentinels eyes.

"It's like they're programmed to destry and not capture!" Avalanche said as he threw a sentinel off balance.

Before any of the X-Men could say or do anything Cylcops blasted a sentinel that was targettign Avalanche. "Get away from there Avalanche! Jean I hate to say it but we need to block off this area so people don't run around and get hurt."

"I wish I could, but people are still in the buildings." Jean said.

"_Mutant detected." _A sentinel boomed as it blasted a hole in the side of a building. The two teams then watched in horror as it produced a more powerful blast that ended in many people screaming and then silence.

"THOSE WERE HUMANS!" Jean roared in anger as several object flew at the robot.

"All the more reason to end them..." Mal said as he stepped out onto a roof behind the Vertibird.

"MAL!" Wavedancer immediately hit her com to talk to Hope Island.

"Correct, and yet so wrong..." This time the voice of Mal was bering forced out by a screehier voice.

"What the heck..." Cyclops said as he noticed the sentinels freeze in place as if awaiting orders.

"You see..." Mal contiuned, "A Cybertronina body requires a spark..."

"Where would he get one of those?" Beast asked.

A warp point then opened up and Cheetor, Rhinox, Waspinator and Silverbolt came running out.

"Ahhh..." The new voice in Mal's body took over. "The Autobot's descendents..."

"Whoa..." Cheetor froze.

"It can't be..." Rhinox's face fell.

"Who is that?" Silverbolt asked.

"Wazzpinator know that voice...." Waspinator shook in fear. "IT..."

"STARSCREAM!" The robot body shook in laughter.

"But how?" Cyclops asked.

"Transwarp..." Rhinox said, "He's been jumping worlds since his spark left his body..."

"Very accutely stated..." Mal's voice took over again. "And Starscream was kind enough to point out to me the virus that is humanity, how you've taken everythign from me, how it will only end if we machines do something about it!!!"

Starscream then took over. "...And in exchange for his body and loyalty I promised to wipe out the race that has so betrayed him!"

"What about Sevarius?" Beast shouted.

"Forget Sevarius, Mal's gone Skynet!" Toad shouted.

"He has his own body again..." Mal said. "And is constructing my own perfect body..."

"...And until then, not only will we be sharing this body, but we will ERADITCATE humanity..." Starscream laughed. "And with their own tools at that..."

"We are so boned..." Blob said.

"Ummm..." Quicksilver looked around. "We need the Scions about now."

"Can't help!" Perfection came running through, "Gotta hold off the heartless while you solve this!"

"And no big robot to help you Anymore..." Starscream said. "Do it doctor..."

After Starscream spoke a sudden black warp point opened and sucked the gigantic robot inwards, closing before it had time toreact.

"Hey! No fair they fought the Anti-Spirals!" Nightcrawler shouted.

"This is the real world kid..." Mal and Starscream spoke as one followed by just Starscream. "GET USED TO IT!"

"SCATTER!" Cyclops shouted.

_**8888888888888888888888888**_

_**AN: I expect somewhat shocked looks... I mean I know I've dropped everyone short of Optimus himself in here but...**_

_**Optimus Prime: Am I in the right place?**_

_**NO! Wrong fic go away!**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Don't even say it...**_


	37. In which action is dodged and drama is m

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**In which action is dodged and drama is made**_

The battle between the forces of good and the Sentinels run by Nimrod ended up being an exceedingly short battle in no small part due to the arrival of one very angry esper.

"I..." Release has shown up only moments after the teams scatttered. "Don't..." His mind crushed Sentinel after Sentinel with an ease that terrified those watching. "Like..." He looked to Mal/Starscream. "Being..." His hand jutted forward and the robot shook in pain. "Hunted..."

"Looks like Nimrod lived up to his name..." Mal spoke as the duo inhabiting a body changed and flew off screaming all the while.

"Good..." Release smiled as he turned to the teams. "Play time."

A sudden assault from below him caused the esper to momentarily loose focus, but once he started falling he saw the attack had come from Jean. His anger immediately gave him the focus to right himself, but still he was momentarily distracted.

"Those things are annoying me." Release said to no one as he created a sudden vaccum. "The hate light, right? Well then they're gonna hate me" Then the world exploded into light just as several portals of darkness opened and immediately retreated. Then Wraith and DM appeared.

"Should have guessed it..." Wraith said as a shield erected itself between Release and the teams.

"No..." Jean said. "We need to fight him."

"Jean?" Cyclops looked confused.

"I need to do this Scott. He thinks I'm a rival for that stone." Jean said, "And while I don't want it, I can't let him have it either."

"Finally." Wraith said as the shield withdrew. "Go get'em kiddo."

"Ok Jean, but we all do this. As a team." Cyclops said with a nod to the others.

"Hold on one moment." Release smiled as the ground shook and the large robotic form of Nimrod rose up from under a building. "So this is the best that robot could scrounge up? To bad..." Nimrod immediately started to crumble while it moved forward. As it stood over Release it began to resist the crumbling effect. "Ohhh... resistant. How fun." At that moment Nimrod simply exploded into what could only be described as more pieces than should be allowed and it's source surprised everyone.

"P..." DM said as he saw the angered, empty-eyed form of Perfection descend to the ground near an unconscious Wanda.

"Oh boy..." Release said sarcastically. "You know thats not good."

"She's ok P." Wraith said as he levitated her., "She just got knocked by a piece of debris."

"Take her home please." Perfection said as he turned to Release who merely arched an eyebrow in interest.

"I think we know how this battle would go Scion." Release snorted. "You'll lock me away and then some idiot will free me years from now and I'll just do this all over again." The esper laughed, "For such powerful beings you sure do have way to many rules."

"P..." DM said as he ran up to his friend. The angry Scion turned just in time to catch his friend's fist with his face. Perfection crumpled to the ground instantly, complete with cartoon birdies floating around his head.

"Is he okay?" Wavedancer asked.

"Verily." DM said. "Not so boring now am I?" DM said with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah still." Wavedancer said with a look of apology.

"Fine then..." DM said as he grabbed Perfection's leg, created a portal and then vanished through the portal with his friend.

"Well now..." Release said as he landed only a few hundred yards from the teams. "Since that's all taken care of, shall we continue Ms Grey?"

"What makes you think this is a fight just between us?" Jean asked with a laugh.

"Oh..." Release smiled. "Bad move..." Release then began laughing. "And to think I thought Stephen wouldn't have any fun at all!"

"You mean the twin you absorbed..." Cyclops snarled. "He's siding with us."

"Absorbed? No, I took him in when Trask killed him." Release continued laughing. "The only problem came when he wanted to ride around in me like a robot. Thankfully Mr. Tatsu was an accommodating host. At least until he died due to blood and internal organ loss."

"Wow, shows what you know." Toad snorted. "Tatsu's alive, missing but definitely alive."

"What?" Release groaned. "Figures the one person synced to my brother would still be alive. Anyway, make you choice teams. Me Vs Jean and your precious school doesn't go up in a mushroom cloud or go balls to the wall and let my brother waste the suckers!"

"He's on our side!" Cyclops said, "The Profes..."

"Can't READ US!" Release snorted, "But we can make very convincing fake reads..." Release smiled as a strange field began to crackle between the two teams. "Take your time, we're not going anywhere..."

"Whose back at the mansion?" Jean asked.

"Secondary Team and the Professor." Cylcops said.

"Scott, go back and warn them." Jean said.

"But..." Cyclops was about to protest.

"Get there, I'll keep a solo battle until you do."

"I'm gonna need the entire team to take out his brother, we don't know his powers." Cyclops said.

"Take them, the Maximals and Misfits can help me here when the time comes." Jean said.

Scott took a moment to study Jean's face and then nodded in acceptance before calling for the team to return to the base. Before he left though he gave Jean one of the longest kisses he could. As the Blackbird took off Jean stepped forward ready to face the psychotic esper.

"So..." Release smiled. "You think they can get there before my bother kills everyone?"

"But you said..." Jean was shocked.

"I said he wouldn't blow the place up. He's been ready to kill since you left." Release laughed. "You Maximals might want to go help too, gonna be plenty of injured students..."

"You son of a bitch!" Jean shouted as she sent a psychic wave towards Release, it sent him sailing into a building.

"Now that's the Jean Grey I remember! That's the power I want to see! This world's not so bad after all!" Release said as he launched two blocks at Jean who barely deflected them.

"This is not good..." Cheetor said as the Maximals watched.

"No it's not. He's playing us and we have no choice but to go along." Primal said with a look of anger. "Misfits, can you help Jean?"

"With this lunatic?" Avalanche looked on as Jean launched a telephone pole at Release. "We don't have much of a choice."

"Maximals, to Xavier's! On the double!" Optimus Primal shouted.


	38. Hidden Danger

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Hidden Danger**_

"Oh Professor..." Stephen Quad, the maniac brother of Release had immediately taken to stalking the halls of Xavier's school as soon as the entirety of the main team had left. Now he was alone with the second stringers, the mutates, Xavier and the handyman. "I need to talk..." Stephen said this as he converted Xavier's office door into water.

"Stephen!" Xavier was shocked at the sight of the young man who now had a very aggressive grin on his face. "What is going on?"

"You have a snake in your garden..." Stephen said.

"What?" Xavier was confused.

"Hisssss..." Stephen said as he stalked closer to the desk. Xavier of course tried to use his telepathy to bring the young man down, but found something was blocking him.

"Hey Prof..." Forge managed to walk in at the exact moment Stephen had formed a knife from the air in the room, the sudden removal of air had knocked Xavier unconscious. "Bad time?"

"Not really..." Stephen smiled as he launched the blade at Forge who barely dodged the blade and ran down the hall with barely just enough time to hit the alarm.

Seconds later Skullfire came running down the stairs with several of the secondary team including Cypher who was still trying to fit in.

"What the heck is going on?" Everett shouted over the alarm. His answer came in the form of the ground behind Forge turning into razor spikes the shot forward.

"Stephen's with his brother!" Forge shouted back.

"I'll get the Prof!" Husk said as she ran forward unfazed by the attacks. She was however sent sailing back by the rush of water that was created when from seemingly nowhere.

"What the hell man!" Skullfire said as the spikes that were embedded in the ceiling quickly turned to acid.

"He can change the atomic struct..." Cypher was about guess what the esper was doing, but he quickly found himself silent as his body was converted to stone. The entire team turned to see Stephen standing behind their friend, holding his shoulder.

"I think you get the drift..." Stepen smiled as the team went to attack. "NO!" Stephen then turned his own arm into a familiar weapon, one that Quarrymen used. "My brother needs Mr. Cypher right now, seeing as how the Hellfire idiots are trying to delay like crazy we need our own translator to do the ceremony ourselves..."

"Where the hell is he getting the matter to do this?" Husk coughed.

"I was born with an excess of matter." Stephen smiled, "We were supposed to be triplets."

"Sick..." Boom-Boom made a face.

"Believe me, you haven't even heard the worst." Stephen smiled. "Of course I could also be pulling this from the mass of dead animals that the little pink knife..." The sharp sound of a chainsaw revving caught Stephen's attention. "Don't do it handyman, I'll nuke us all if need be." The chainsaw remained idle. "All of you to the Danger room..."

"You can't hurt Doug..." Everett said, "He's not a bargaining chip."

"Wrong answer." Stephen said as part of the stairs shot a spike straight through Everett's foot. "Danger room... now..." Stephen said. "Or I make Evil Willow from _Buffy_ look tame."

"Come on kids..." Ash said. "Let's go."

"Not you." Stephen said as Ash stepped into what seemed like a liquid section of the stairs. It hardened immediately and Ash was stuck. "Go and lock yourselves in..." The New Mutants did as their captor commanded while they carried Everett and even Xavier to the Danger Room.

A few minutes passed before Ash finally spoke up. "So why not me?" Ash asked.

"You're gonna load the punk into the van." Stephen said as he turned his arm into a strange device. "Or I turn the Danger Room into a room of skeletons..."

"You are something else..." Ash said as his body rose up from the staircase. Fifteen minutes later Douglas Ramsey was loaded into the back of the X-Men's van while Stephen Quad drove off with him. Ash on the other hand had both of his legs frozen into the foundation of the building.

88888888888888888888888

"All right..." Wavedancer said after ten minutes of Release and Jean fighting had passed she and the team were getting antsy. "We have to do something."

"We can't, he'll kill them." Avalanche said.

"This is getting boring..." Release said as he seemed to collect himself. For most of the fight the two telekinetics seemed to be equals, but as his brother informed him of his success at the mansion he dropped his charade. "We got what we wanted so this fight is over."

"No..." A twisted voice came from behind Release. It was Lucas and his body was twisting into new and different forms against his will.

"Not you again Legion..." Release scoffed. "You lost, I poured the other personalities into your weak little mind. Deal with it."

"What?" Jean growled as she ripped a spear shaped piece of rubble up and stabbed it through the distracted esper's leg.

Release didn't even flinch was his mind pulled the rubble out and sealed the wound. "Point of fact little-red. While I carried my brother my power was reduced by so much I couldn't do anything I used to. So I made... modes of a sort to shift between my abilities, but they got their own minds..."

"And now they won't leave me alone!" Lucas shouted as he launched a fireball at Release who merely sropped the ball and dissipated it.

"And my power, after some R&R is now at full force." Release said with a wicked smile. "Goodbye Legion, it would have been fun if you weren't so weak."

"Weak?!" Lucas went to charge forward but was immediately stopped by the rubble in the area spearing him in the ribs multiple times.

"Weak..." Release said, "But growing..." He walked around the skewered Lucas as the teams looked on in horror. "Can't risk you getting powerful enough to be a rival. Can't let David forgive his father, that just wont do..."

"You're monster..." Jean said as she ran up to Lucas. "Hold on Lucas we can help you."

"H-hey... Red..." Lucas said as blood dripped from his mouth. "Let our pops... We're... all of us... all sorry..."

"Lucas stay with me..." Jean said as she saw Release leave while the Misfits ran up to Lucas who was slowly changing back into David. "No..."

Dragonfly quickly pushed her way past as Avalanche tried to help pull the rubble out.

"No..." Jean said as she backed away from the team.

"_You can stop him you know..." _Emma frost spoke inside Jean's mind.

"_Not like that. I know what you want me for, I won't let you use me. I wont let IT use me." _Jean shot back

"_Too late..." _Emma said as a Van squealed up behind Jean. She had no time to react as a man shot her with a dart and she fell unconscious. The last thing she saw that day was Toad and Wavedancer running towards her.


	39. An attack on one

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**An attack on one...**_

"I can't believe this!" Scott shouted.

"I can't either, yo..." Todd was in shock, the people who took Jean also managed to take Althea.

"We need to get them back." Scott said.

"And how are we supposed to do that? No one's allowed to leave until we know what the hell is going on!" Todd said.

"I know, but..." Scott grunted as he punched a nearby table. "I need to do something."

"We all do." Todd said.

"Uh... guys..." Roberto then came in with a few of the New Mutants. "I _might _be able to help out."

"How?" Todd asked. "Gonna smooth talk your way with Frost, if you can find her."

"More like..." Roberto grimaced "Make amends with my dad. He's in the Hellfire Club."

"How would..." Scott started speaking then realized what Roberto was saying. "You have thirty seconds to get out of the room."

"Whoa, Scott it's not like that! My father is the REASON I came here. To AVOID the Hellfire Club, they're all insane." Roberto said as he waved his hands emphatically.

"Twenty seconds." Todd said with an angry glare.

"Thank you Todd." Scott said as he reached for his glasses.

"I CAN GET US IN!" Roberto shouted. "I just have to make my father think I'm leaving the X-Men."

"And what makes you think that'll work?" Scott said.

"Cause you're gonna blast me through the wall anyway so I might as well keep Forge's tracker on me." Roberto said.

"He makes a logical argument." Scott looked to Todd.

Seconds later Roberto went flying out the the wall of Xavier's Mansion along with a fully powered blast from Scott.

"That was cathartic." Scott said.

"Aaaand now we..." Forge pulled out a GPS unit. "Son of a... you must have destroyed the primary tracker. Good thing I put backups in his sneakers."

"Why are the backups in his sneakers?" Todd asked.

"I put them in everyone's sneakers." Forge said with an innocent look.

Scott was momentarily dumbfounded, but found the right words for the situation. "Forge... you foot fetish is starting to scare me."

"I don't have a foot fetish." Forge said.

"Right..." Scott said as he walked to the garage with Todd.

"I don't!" Forge shouted as he followed Scott. "Really, I DON'T! I'M AN ASS-MAN!" \\

Unfortunately DM and Wraith appeared nearby as Forge finished that sentence. They immediately turned back around into their portals and tried to forget the event.

88888888888888

"I can't believe we're about to do this." Scott said as he slid his visor on. It had been two hours since Roberto's tracer stopped moving. He was there with Psylocke, Forge, Skullfire, X23, Todd and Gambit who somehow managed to find out and worm his way into the plan.

"Can I fly it?" Todd asked as he looked up at the Blackbird.

"No." Cyclops said.

"Can I?" Skullfire asked.

"No." Cyclops said.

"Can I?" Forge asked.

"No." Cyclops said.

"I'm trained to fly." X23 said. "I'll fly."

"No..." Cyclops gritted his teeth.

"Yes I will." X23 glared at him.

"OK, you will." Cyclops said as he backed off.

"Jeez, you just can't get a chance to fly this thing ever. Can you Summers?" Avalanche said as he, Quicksilver and Trinity came into view. "Looks like you were right Pietro."

"You guys coming or what?" Todd asked.

"Lets do this." Avalanche said. "We'll show'em not to take a Misfit or an X-Man."

The small team then boarded the jet and took off. Xavier and Hawk were less than surprised at the sight of the jet flying off into the distance.

"Told you we wouldn't be able to stop them." Hawk sighed. "Theink they'll be ok?"

"I have no idea, but I hope so." Xavier sighed.

8888888888888888888

"Dinobot what are you doing?" Optimus asked as the transmetal seemingly armed himself as a one man army.

"Two of the children have been taken." Dinobot said. "They will be returned, even if it costs me my spark."

"No, you're not going in there. We don't even know where there is!" Optimus said.

"On the contrary, Rina and her friends are on the way to what they believe is the current hideout of the Hellfire Club." Dinobot said.

"We can't risk it Dinobot, they have a hostage." Optimus said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to let Xavier know about this. Rattrap, don't activate the transportation field." Optimus then stomped off leaving Dinobot with a very livid expression on his face.

"So..." Rattrap looked to make sure Optimus was fully distracted. "Where to Choppa-butt?"

Dinobot's expression slowly turned to a smile. "Some times vermin... you have your moments."

"I know..." Rattrap smiled.

88888888888888888

"We are ready Master." Leonardo said as he and his brothers stood before Splinter.

"My sons..." Splinter closed his eyes and smiled. "Now is the start of a war. You will see friend and foe die. You will see those we were once enemies with become our allies and you as brothers shall stand united. You shall strike from the shadows as one, and with your newest brother you shall hold fast against our enemies."

Gecko then walked into the room and his look was very different. He now wore a chain shirt with metal kneepads that extended into shin guards. His shield was on his back and his sword at his side. He smiled as he spoke. "Not the best, but I figure that somewhere along this crazy life I'll get some better armor."

"You already have it lil' bro." Mikey said. "We're your armor."

"Thanks Mikey." Gecko said as his cellphone chimed in with the song _Angel_ by Judas Priest. He was actually shocked by the ringing.

"I think Betsy wants your attention." Raph smiled.

"I can't believe she changed the tune..." Gecko groaned as he picked it up. "What's up beautiful?"

"So, what's the plan?" Donatello asked.

"We're searching for Jean and Althea." Leonardo said.

"Done!" Gecko said. "Scott and Todd stole the Blackbird. Apparently they found out where she is and my girl, the crazy one she is went with them."

"Ever notice how things just seem to fall into place..." Raph asked.

"Ever notice how getting someplace is easy, but once we get there all hell breaks loose?" Gecko said.

"Think your twin will showup?" Leo asked.

"No, the psycho Esper." Gecko said as he handed off the coordinates for their arrival at the Hellfire compound to Donny. "I have a bad feeling about this."

At that moment Mikey made the infamous wookie noise.

888888888888

"Are you sure Xanatos?" Goliath asked as he and his clan watched the screen.

"That's where they landed." Xanatos said. "I'd bet my fortune that's where Frost and her ilk have Ms Grey."

"Then that is where we shall join the fight." Goliath said as the clan nodded in agreement.

"Aye and we'll show them the real meanin' of Hellfire..." Hudson said with a dark tone.

"Will you be joining us?" Goliath asked Xanatos.

"As much as I would love to repay the Hellfire club for stealing the plans they took..." Xanatos stood up. "I have a meeting with Tony Stark. We're going to be discussing some important business and defense plans."

**888888888888888**

**AN: … Hello! **

**Anyone? **

**What happened to the people who review?**

**Wraith: You expected them to stay when your brain had a mega fart?**

**Xeno: Quiet you.**

**Wraith: I think no... **

**Xeno: (Death Glare)**


	40. Ashes

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Ashes**_

The Black Bird landed silently about a mile from the perimeter of the mansion that the Hellfire club was using. It took little time for the present X-Men and Misfits to mobilize, but they were quickly surprised by the squealing of tires as the turtles showed up in their van with the Goliath and his clan riding on top.

"You can't stop us." Cyclops said.

"Now why would we do that?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah man..." Mikey said as he opened the side of the van and his brothers poured out.

"You're not going to stop us?" Avalanche blinked.

"No." Goliath said. "We are here to help you."

"Cool." Avalanche and Cyclops said in unison, followed by a look of scorn for each other.

"That never happened Summers." Avalanche said.

"What never happened?" Cyclops said going along with it.

"We should wait though..." Leonardo said. "If we know then the Maximals know."

"And Optimus WILL try to stop us." Cyclops said.

"But only if he can operate the warp point tech with out me..." Rattrap said as he stepped from behind a tree. "Lizard-lips and I got here way before you, been scouting and waiting till you got here."

"Well then since we are all..." Before Goliath could finish speaking the area around the gathered groups erupted in a release of energy. The groups were strangely not scattered, but thrown into the perimeter of the Hellfire mansion.

"Yes..." Release growled as he landed with his brother and a struggling Cypher who was held captive by a large metallic golem. "We are all here aren't we?"

"We don't have time for you..." Cyclops said as he stood up. "SO BACK OFF!" Cyclops said as he gave the esper a full powered optic blast. It was quickly stopped by a wall of ruby that rose between them.

"Oh you haven't met my brother Stephen, well not really anyway." Release smiled. "See Stephen controls molecular alignment and he can memorize every alignment he touches."

"We took you in!" Rattrap coughed. "Even the X-Men did!"

"And that let me study a whole lot of stuff about your construction." Stephen said as the ground around Rattrap quickly formed into a liquid and then solidified into a hard plastic like substance. "Life what your restraints are made from."

"You lousy slag suckin'..." Rattrap was quickly silence by the restraints flowing up and covering his mouth.

"Lets see you deal with this!" Avalanche said as he sent a shock wave of spiked earth at the espers. Stephen merely yawned as the entirety of the earth that Avalanche had moved turned into gelatin.

"We may have a problem..." Avalanche said.

"Tell me about it, his brother's the perfect defense..." Cyclops said.

"To one side please..." Release said as all the groups were then tossed into the Hellfire Mansion's outer walls.

"We need to hurry." Stephen said. "They're already starting the ceremony."

It was then that the sky darkened and a glowing smash ball descended.

"Go for it..." Cyclops shouted as the teams recovered.

"Brother, that could prove troublesome." Stephen said.

Release merely shrugged. "I'm moments from taking the power of the Phoenix for myself what could possibly stop me?"

Then the smash ball shattered and Goliath was glowing with all it's power.

"This power..." Goliath said "It feels... familiar..."

"Why do you ask those questions brother?" Stephen sighed.

"I FEEL THE POWER OF ODIN!" Goliath shouted as a bolt of lightning struck him. He then was covered in viking armor and a helm similar to the traditional depictions of Odin.

"Odin..." Release laughed.

"The power of a god dear brother." Stephen said. "I'll handle those inside, you take care of the gargoyle." Stephen then turned the wall closest to him into glass while the golem smashed through it. Immediately members of the Hellfire Club came to confront him.

"Come at me gargoyle..." Release taunted as he levitated into the air.

"I will handle this human..." Goliath's voice boomed with an extra power. "NOW STOP THEM FROM SUMMONING THE PHOENIX!" Goliath then dove into Release and broke through the Esper's shield with ease.

The teams then stormed into the Hellfire Mansion and quickly found the ceremony room where Roberto was fighting with Stephen and even holding him off. The room though could have been the factor as it's large area gave Sunspot plenty of room to hold back the esper from the two crescent staircases that led to an alter where Emma Frost was conducting a ceremony with a single minded purpose and to her rear several other members held an unconscious Althea.

"STAND STILL YOU SOLAR POWERED LUNATIC!" Stephen shouted as he was pelted by Roberto's attacks.

"Sunspot, they bought it?!" Cyclops asked as he fired at Emma Frost who was conducting the ceremony. One of Roberto's blasts cut off Cyclops's though. The leader of the X-Men then looked at his teammate stunned by his action.

"You bought it..." Sunspot said as he plowed head long into Cyclops and knocked him into a wall. "And if you hadn't had that second tracer we could have finished this with out interruption!"

"What are you talking about dude?" Mikey said as he helped Cylcops up.

Before he could answer though Stephen merely scoffed. "We followed YOU." Stephen said with a laugh and then focused back on his task. "Now will you all kindly DIE!" The temperature in the room promptly rose as a swell of energy focused near Stephen only to dissipate when Sunspot got near him.

"Can't let do that..." Sunspot said as he plowed his fist into Stephen's face, sending the esper to the ground. "Jeez it only took a punch?"

"To make you drop your guard..." Stephen said with a wicked smiled as he grabbed Sunspot's ankle and the mutant quickly recognized what was about to happen as he was turned into a glass statue that the golem quickly smashed.

"ROBERT"! Sunspot's father who had been watching the battle with pride shouted in agony as he saw his son smashed into shards.

"Care to join him old man?" Stephen growled as he stalked closer to Emma Frost.

"Stop him!" Cylcops shouted as he let loose an optic blast that was absorbed by the golem carrying Cypher.

"HIM? What about her?" Avalanche shouted.

"STOP THEM BOTH!" Gecko said as he ran towards Emma with his sword blazing. As he neared her though the ground became tar.

The groups all launched themselves at the two targets, but before they could reach them the form of Goliath came crashing into the middle of the room at Jean's feet.

"Stephen, turn him to stone... " Release said as he held his arm and blood freely poured from his wounds. "He's to strong like that."

Stephen merely rolled his eyes as he jumped to the floor and ran over to the gargoyle. As he touched the head of Goliath though he quickly noticed the room was shockingly quiet. Then he looked up and saw The Phoenix staring back down at him.

"STEPHEN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Release shouted as he pushed his brother away from the powerful mutant.

"You..." The Phoenix spoke. "Die..." In that one word Release and the entire room witnessed the power of The Phoenix as Stephen was incinerated with only a thought.

The events of this world then proceeded as such that would leave the X-Men wondering what was going to happen to one of their leaders, the Hellfire club crippled in its leadership and the esper named Release swearing revenge against the world. The Phoenix however, would be contained by the friendship Jean Grey had built up with Althea just as it had been decreed the years before when the Hellfire Club chose Jean as their target and when Althea discovered the horrible extent her powers could reach.

8888888888888888

Days later in the Verge a cloud crackled over the sections of light and dark as they once again reverted to normal and it was on Mosious' section that they appeared with the other Scions. They were of course momentarily confused at least until they saw the Scion of Light was unconscious and bleeding. Bleeding was not something a Scion was physically capable of.

"What happened to him?" Perfection asked as Maven bent over his brother with a panic stricken look.

"It looks like he was mauled..." Maven said. "But what could do this to one of us?"

"Therten?" DM suggested.

"No, he wouldn't do this..." Karma said. "At least not as savagely as this."

"Release..." Wraith said as he appeared merely seconds after the others.

"How in the heck?" Perfection asked.

"Xemnas is dead." Wraith said as he let that fact sink into the minds of the other Scions. "Prepare them for war."

"Holy crap..." Astral gasped. "He's got the power of a Nobody..."

"And a hearltess..." Wraith said.

"How does that work?" DM asked.

"Normally it doesn't..." Wraith said. "But hate is a powerful emotion, one that twists even emotionless monsters into warped and immoral beasts."

"I'll go warn them..." Perfection said.


	41. United Darkness

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**United Darkness**_

_(Before Alteran arrived in the Verge)_

"I will kill you all..." Release coughed as he managed to flee the Hellfire mansion.

He managed to make it as far as Times Square in New York City before he had to land and settle down to regenerate. He stood overlooking the city as his anger and hatred swelled. The esper was of course used to getting his way, but he had always had his brother with him either in his head or by his side. This time was different though as the Phoenix had killed Stephen before he could attempt to take in his brother's mind. His brother was gone now and the powerful telekinetic was truly alone.

He looked to the night sky, whited out by the city lights. The opposite of his mind, a pitch black emptiness. He longed to hear another's voice in his head, but he knew that would never be. At that moment strings of thoughts and emotions linked together, each one jabbing and jarring the esper towards a deeper madness as he shouted in anger and launched signs from off the sides of buildings. Before he knew it Sentinels were attacking him only to be crushed in the wake of his rising anger. One Sentinel though did manage to grab the esper and fly off with him.

Release though was in the middle of a deadly fit of anger as the psionic energies he used for his powers were suddenly stopped from flowing in their natural order. It wasn't the Sentinel's doing but a flaw in Release's powers, one that earned him his nickname. Whenever pushed beyond his emotional limit Release's power would build up inside his body and much like anything that builds up without proper relief it is suddenly and violently released. It was then as the sentinel flew over the outskirts of New York City that Release's power detonated expanding in the sky like a white light.

Release with his mind freed from the emotional bottling landed with a grace not normally his style. As he walked away pieces of the robot rained down around him. He continued to walk until he found a road and then he smiled as he looked towards the city.

"Now..." His voice tinted with more than his normal state of madness. "Apocalypse, where are you?"

"He's gone..." Release spun to see a very pale lavender gargoyle with flaming red hair and pitch black eyes. She was dressed in a black leather biker outfit complete with chaps. "No thanks to the Scions by the way."

"No Apocalypse..." Release growled in anger.

"No access to that immense power you built up in your world. Who was it that took that power away? Ah yes, Cable." The gargoyle smiled.

"Who are you?" Release asked.

"Monxeda, you can call me Monzi." She smiled. "I know how you feel about the mutants..."

"Not just mutants..." Release growled. "This whole planet..."

"You just wanna blow it up, don't you?" Monzi asked with a wicked smile.

"Disassemble would be more appropriate. Make it suffer, long and hard." Release smiled.

"We can give you that power." Monzi smiled.

"Your organization?" Release laughed. "You're a riot."

"Are we now?" Xemnas strutted out from a portal that formed behind Release. "So weak that we can win what will amount to a complete consumption of this world."

"No..." Release smiled. "So weak..." Release reeled Xemnas in with a pull from his powers. "And so stupid that you can't see how quickly the power hungry esper would consume you to take your power." Release said as he used the upper extent of his power to disassemble Xemnas at the molecular level. To Monxeda and Tilgihx who had just stepped out of the portal it looked as if Xemnas was being melted and peeled away from reality.

"What is he doing?!" Tilgihx shouted as Xemnas completely vanished.

Release now stood where the powerful being of emotional nothingness once stood. He opened his eyes which now glowed an eerie and sick purple as if coated with the blackness of his heart. He then looked to Tilgihx.

"What does a Heartless do when it attains greater sapience?" Release asked as he stalked towards her.

"I..." Tilgihx could barely speak before Release forced her lips shut.

"Bring me the most powerful Heartless. Or you will be demoted." Release sneered as his eye twitched in anticipation. "And let the others know you're under New Management."

8888888888888888888

"This is insane..." Jean was rocking back and forth in the fetal position at Xavier's while ally after ally went running by trying to figure out when the Heartless would invade.

"Trust me Jean I know." Scott said as he looked out the window. "When did we get Johnny Number 5?"

"It's a replica!" DM shouted as he ran by with a stack of papers, "Forge made it." The replica's sudden explosion confirmed DM's statement.

"Maybe Forge should just make bombs..." Lance said as he somberly flopped down in a chair across from Scott and Jean. "Turtles are flipping out. Apparently Gecko got sick from the tar."

"Great." Scott sighed. "Anything else?"

"The De Costa family has sworn revenge against you." Lance said. "And I mean just you."

"Wow what a surprise." Scott said in an almost pleasant tone.

"You're on the blue pills aren't you?" Lance asked.

"No, I just learned to accept that the universe hates me." Scott said.

"Not as much as it hates me." Jean sighed.

"Oh no the universe loves you." Lance said. "It just loves to see us all suffer a lot more."

"**You're actually not that far off the mark.**" Deadpool said as he appeared with a flash from his belt. "**Hey I got cool text now!**"

"What?" Scott asked.

"You already know the answer Summers..." Lance sighed. "Deadpool is out of his freakish little mind."

"**Just like you!**" Deadpool said as he gave Lance a noogie.

"AH! GET THE LUNATIC OFF ME!" Lance shouted as someone tore Deadpool off of him.

"Better?" Rina asked as she held Deadpool's arm in one hand and kept Deadpool at bay with the other.

"Sort of, now I got Deadpool juice on me though." Lance said.

"**It's like a free souvenir with every limb removal!" **Deadpool cheerful said as he took back his arm and reattached it.

"Can I incinerate him?" Jean asked.

"I don't think it would stick." Scott sighed.

"**Probably not." **Deadpool said as he walked off. **"Now to annoy LOAGN!"**

"Should I warn my father?" Rina asked.

"No." Scott said. "If we're luck he'll stuff him in a container for a few hours."

"Amazingly..." Lance said. "I have to agree."

"Why does this keep happening?" Scott grumbled. "We aren't supposed to agree on anything."

"Guys I think anyone would agree to locking Deadpool up." Jean said with a small smile.

"Jean has a good point." Rina said as she finally sat to Lance's left.

"Hello!" A strange robotic voice said from the stairwell. "I am Johnny Number Five."

"OH great another replica that goes boom." Scott sighed.

"Not replica. Am Johnny five and alive." The robot said.

"Did Forge open another dimensional portal?" Lance asked.

"The human named Forge did indeed open another dimensional portal." Johhny Five said cheerfully. "Several other robots are upstairs too."

"Is one of them a scarred up muscle man with a shot gun and metal skeleton?" Lance continued.

"Yes." Johnny Five said.

"And one of them is likely a very skinny female with eyes that glow blue occasionally." Scott said.

"Yes, you know them?" Johnny asked.

"Is one of them almost a smaller non talking version of you accompanied by a white eliptical flying robot?" Rina asked. Rina's question was answered when a wall was blown out and the robots Wall-E and EVE landed on the floor. "Nevermind."

"FORGE!" Scott shouted.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! K2 DARED ME TURN THE MACHINE ON!" Forge shouted.

"Wow..." Perfection sighed as he appeared. "All right you crazy little robots time to take you home."

"Wait can't we use the Terminators?" Lance asked.

"Not unless you want me to get John Connor. Who is an asshole in my opinion." Perfection said.

"It's cause he's a tech geek isn't it?" Forge shouted.

"More like he ran over me with his bike when I got lost in his world." Perfection grumbled. "Oh and no you can't."

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Too many people already. I can't even keep track of how many friends and helpers are here." Perfection said. "Hell the Tin-Can takes half a minute to load the TEXT file with the list."

"It's a big test file." K2 said as he and DM rolled by on a random mail cart.

"What?" Lance blinked. "That OUR MAIL CART!" Lance shouted as he gave chase.

"Can we keep Johnny Number five at least?" Jean asked. "Or Wall-E and Eve?"

"Ohhh... Can Johnny Number Five stay?" Johnny asked.

"What's with you all and these robots?" Perfection asked.

"They're cute." Rina said.

Everyone cast an odd glance at her.

"Even I can tell that." Rina growled and then grumbled. "Assholes..."

"I know how you feel." Wraith said as he appeared where Lance had previously been sitting. "This may take a while..."

"What will?" Rina asked.

"Convincing P to let Five stay." Wraith said.

"Really?" Rina asked.

"Given this place's rate of explosive reactions to anything..." Wraith said. "Having a robot like him around might pay off. That and he's already outlived every human in his universe."

"But how..." Rina was about to ask how he maintained himself.

"Best not to think on that." Wraith said as DM and K2 cam rushing back through the hall way, this time on a surfboard with wheels.


	42. New Illuminati

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**New Illuminati**_

"I'm glad we could all be here..." Reed Richards said as he glanced at the small gathering of the world's most powerful individuals, one being their newest member David Xanatos. "As I'm sure you're all aware, some more than others of the impending dimensional breech."

"You mean the heartless invasion." Xavier said.

"They'll wipe us out if we aren't careful." Dr. Strange said. "But you said you have a solution."

"A simple one." Reed said. "The Scions must be made to retreat, after all it is one of their own who caused it."

"One who is now suffering in an unconscious state, a supposed physical impossibility for them." Dr. Strange said.

"Not to mention the Heartless don't care about the Scions." Xanatos said, "They're little more than animals that consume everything."

"Animals with handlers" Reed said. "All we need to do is remove this 'Organization' and the Heartless should return to their..." Xavier openly sighed. "What?"

"They won't just leave because you destroy the Nobodies." Xavier said. "If anything the young man who fights them on a near constant basis has indicated that removing the organization would be a very negative course of action."

"Not only that..." Dr. Strange said. "They don't care about weaponry."

"Who doesn't?" Tony Stark asked. "The Heartless or Nobodies."

"Both of them." Xanatos said. "We need to rely more on magic than science I'm afraid. A solider armed with a knife or bayonet or more likely to destroy one of these than one armed with the latest assault rifle or laser barrage. Hence why my weapons are now being made with close combat in mind."

"Not true." Xavier said. "DM was kind enough to point out that so long as a weapon is wielded in defense of light that..."

"Xanatos is correct." Dr. Strange said as he shook his head, "The mystical nature of this foe will render most scientific methods of combat useless."

"Are you sure modern weapons will work?" Xanatos asked Xavier.

"I trust DM enough to know he wouldn't lie about such a thing." Xavier said. "He's more interested in making my lawn as tacky as any lawn can be as opposed to blowing our world up."

"Well regardless." Reed said. "The Scions still need to leave, the damage they cause..."

"Richards, they aren't a threat." Xavier sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes they are Xavier, just because you and your students have some insane attachment to them does not make their threat any less." Reed snapped.

"Hate to admit it..." Black Bolt, an Inhuman with a powerful voice had his second in command speak for him. "But he's kinda right. I mean they do tend to drive your Senator Kelly insane."

"He was insane before them." Xanatos pointed out. "Besides the Misfits are twice as bad as the Scions."

It was Namor's turn to speak. "As loathe as I am to admit it, Xavier is correct. The Scions are beings of the universe's will, it would be fruitless to attack them or even try to seal them off from our world. As for the Misfits... I've dealt with their leader, she is as bad as they say. Her mother comes a close second, but only because Althea's monstrous nature rears itself out of protecting those she cares about..."

At this point Namor had entered a rant and had to be brought back to reality by Xanatos smacking the Atlantean several times. Namor then apologized and sat down looking slightly embarrassed. The room meeting simply moved on.

"Right well the Misfits are another problem." Richards said. "They need to stop being so crazy."

"They're kids." Xanatos said. "What do you want to do put them on horse tranquilizers."

"Actually we were thinking a variant of the mutant control collars." Tony Starks said. "I know it's..."

"I believe I have heard enough..." Xavier said as he left the table and the meeting.

"As have I." Namor scowled but stayed.

Xanatos simply shrugged as he stood up. "And to think I thought I would have _fun _with you. You're no better than the original Illuminati."

When the three unhappy members left Richards cleared his throat. "Okay then; wish they would have stayed, because this needs an immediate resolution. Gentlemen, what do we do about the Hulk?"

88888888888

"I can't believe..." Xavier was sitting in Xanatos' helicopter as the billionaire gave his newest friend a ride back home. He was of course furious with the rest of the Illuminati.

"You know I didn't believe the Scions when they said even I would be appalled by some of the people in this new world of ours..." Xanatos sighed as he motioned for the pilot to take the controls so he could concentrate on talking.

"Sometimes it appalls even me and I've seen some of the worst..." Xavier sighed.

"Sometimes Xavier all we can do is our best and hope the next generation can do better." Xanatos smiled. "I think I read that on a fortune cookie once."

Xavier smiled at the joke and nodded. "I think I read a very similar one. But now the trick is how do we do our best?"

Xanatos thought for a second. "Honesty."

"Excuse me?" Xavier blinked.

"Don't hold anything back from your students or your allies and expect the same in return." Xanatos said. "If we remove the barrier of secrets the kids will soon..."

"Think more as a single team." Xavier smiled and then groaned.

"What's wrong?" Xanatos asked.

"Would you have expected that I of all people have some of the darkest secrets?" Xavier asked.

"Not really." Xanatos said.

"_Sir we're fifteen minutes from Xavier's Mansion." _The Pilot reported. _"Got some strange reports of the Misfits and something about monkeys and pandas." _

"Lovely." Xavier sighed.

"You know you could just threaten to bring Goliath over." Xavier said.

"What?" Xavier blinked.

"Perfection is terrified of Goliath." Xavier chuckled. "It's actually quite funny to watch them interact."

888888888

As the helicopter landed both men were surprised to see Perfection and DM were currently turning the pool into a giant ice cream sundae. The Scions merely smiled as Xavier shook his head and Xanatos laughed.

"We're making a 'see you later' present for Fred." DM said. "It's fast approaching the time we need to vamoose for a bit so we're gonna cut out early."

Then Ash came walking in from the kitchen with what Xavier could only describe as the worlds largest cherry. The men made eye contact and Ash merely shrugged as if to say 'It's what you pay me for, remember.' Still what followed was perhaps the most bizarre and insane antic that the Scions had produced to date as Warren came screaming out of the manor covered only in a shower curtain.

"YOU WANT TO BREAK UP?!" Clotho shrieked as she chased her former boy-toy.

"More like take a break from each other..." Warren gulped as he hid behind Perfection.

"Whoa! Hey, hide behind the Tin-Man or something..." Perfection said as he vanished and reappeared next to Xavier. Warren was unfortunately then covered in a spray of shampoo.

"You guys are so gonna miss us." DM said as he watched Clotho continue to spray Warren. "You missed a spot!"

"Could you ask her to stop spraying one of my faculty?" Xavier sighed.

"I could..." Perfection said, "But you gotta admit this is kinda funny..." Perfection laughed as Warren tried to run away but fell back in his but. "Besides at least now Scott can't claim the universe hates only him."

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**Xeno- Going for three more chapters to loosen the drama strands. And yeah I sort of have never like Angel. Period. Even as Archangel he annoyed me. So yeah...**


	43. New Management

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**New Management**_

In realm of the Nobodies that floated just outside the universe there was a great upheaval of power as a human esper had wrenched control of the organization from its founder. He then proceeded to wrench the power of several Darkside heartless. The result was Release's new power over darkness and even greater control over his psychokinetic abilities. Abilities that he used to remove the only threat that existed.

Two days prior the Scion Alteran appeared in his realm and demanded he relinquish his power. It was in the moments of Release's anger that the Scion realized his greatest folly did not occur in those moments but nearly a year and a half prior. In that moment he became what he once was, the Scion of Light. The damage done to Alteran was more than satisfactory to the power mad esper. He had made the will of the universe bleed. He had disabled light. He was guaranteed victory. He also had new recruits.

"So..." Release looked over the hopefuls. "Bad Ash, you're already pretty evil and the same goes for Nightmare and Mr. Sorel. Astaroth, Voldo and Tira however will have to surrender their hearts."

"DONE!" Astaroth shouted, "But I will keep my name."

"Fair enough, I don't care for the Nobody fashion of naming anyway." Release smiled. He was neither heartless nor a nobody he was something entirely different and deadly. "Voldo?" The Mute creature merely hissed in compliance.

"My heart?" Tira asked.

"Your heart my dear." Release said. "You won't be needing petty emotions anyway."

"But then I won't love Nightmare." Tira said _"They want to take our love for the Master away?!" _Tira's inner darkness gasped.

"You wont' need to..." Release said.

"GIVE HIM YOUR SOUL SLAVE." Nightmare commanded.

"Her heart." Release corrected.

"I COULD CARE LESS." Nightmare grunted.

"But I live for my master, I have to love him to serve him." Tira looked around in fear as those around her cast angry glances.

"Give him your blasted heart you filthy wench." Raphael Sorel snapped.

"But..." Tira started. _"Run, we must run! They're making the master betray us!" _Tira did just that, but was quickly brought back to Release.

"Running only makes it harder..." Release growled as a heartless appeared nearby and approached her. When it was only an inch from her body a long blade flashed through the little monster and Tira vanished into a portal.

"YOU DARE TAKE MY SLAVE!" Nightmare roared as the room looked up to Sephiroth floating down on one wing.

"She is of no consequence Azure Knight." Sephiroth smiled. "Your opponents haves offered me a good deal to fight for them."

Release smiled. "Well I can't have my role model fighting on the other team." Release pulled the sword out of the ground and floated it to him where he held it and shuddered in a moment that should not have been. "What will it take to facilitate a change of allegiance?"

"I will fight Cloud when I choose and you will not stop me nor will you interfere or allow interference." Sephiroth said. "Also I want the boy with flaming sword dead."

"He's mine!" Koxceg growled. "No one else."

"Down little bane, down..." Release smiled. "How are you liking your new power Koxceg?"

"I enjoy it greatly Boss." Koxceg smiled. His body now pulsed with the dark energy of a heartless and he quite prominently displayed the outer markings of an obsessive madness.

"You see I've infused the previous Nobodies with the power of the heartless as well. I call them the Banes of Existence or banes for short."

"Interesting, but weren't there eco-villians in your group besides Blight's Nobody?" Sephiroth asked.

"Some still are, sadly Greedly wasn't up to snuff." Release smiled with a knowing hint to the former Nobody's fate. "Still I need to convert the Anti-Rings to Darkness based rings."

"Emo powers boss?" Mmusxk said as he appeared from a portal. "Girl got away, can't find her."

"Don't worry Mmusxk, she is as Sephiroth said, of no consequence." Release smiled in the realms of worlds beyond worlds the Scions of Chaos, Excess and Death all smiled for some unknown reason.

"About the Rings." Tilgihx said. "I have some ideas."

"Perfect." Release said as another portal opened up and a strange blue metallic form stepped through. "Ah my one o'clock. Mr. Metal Sonic I presume."

"_You claim you can improve my power._" The Robotic hedgehog said flatly. _"You will provide this upgrade."_

"Of course my over eager robotic friend, but like all things this power has a price and quite a steep one at that." Release clasped his hands together like the dark lord he was.

"_This price will be payed."_ Metal Sonic declared. _"Name your desired payment."_

Release merely smiled.

**8888888888888888888888**

**AN: Ok short chapter but I think you get the point. Things are not good.**


	44. Always Insolent Messenger

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Always Insolent Messenger**_

"Is the Johnny 5 surfing the web?" Optimus asked as he walked in on Rattrap monitoring the perimeter of the base.

"Relax Optimus I got the safety protocols on." Rattrap said.

"That's good." Optimus said with a nervous glance. "DM warned me about letting him get to much 'input'."

"INPUT!" Johnny 5 said with enthusiasm as he closed out the internet. "Wikipedia is good for input."

"Okay then. I'm going on patrol, think you can manage things here for a bit?" Optimus asked.

"Sure thing." Rattrap said. "Wait where's Rhinox?"

"Helping the Planeteers move some toxic waste they found. Apparently its eating right through the hazmat suits." Optimus said. "Waspinator is with him to help anyone in the town."

"Jeez." Rattrap blinked. "So it's me and eyebrows here?"

"Eyebrows? I am Johnny Five." Johnny said indignantly.

"Airrazor is here with Tigatron, but they're spending time with TigerHawk." Optimus said. "When Sly gets back from Xavier's let him know Trinity has been looking for him."

"Right-O..." Rattrap said as a message from one of his instant messenger services popped up a friend invite, followed quickly by another. Being the curious spy-bot he was he accepted and quickly inquired who they were.

Mr.T123: Tamox.

MrReverse: Xamot.

"Wow..." Rattrap blinked. "How'd they get my name?" His thoughts were interrupted as he was invited to a large chat room. He saw several names that gave people away, mainly Logan, Lance and Deadpool.

D34DP00L: **Mousetrap!**

BadgerX: Shut up Wade.

D34DP00l: **OMG Someone knows my name! Please don't molesternate me!**

Rattrap blinked. This was to surreal, but he had to know what was going on. So he asked like an idiot.

Coyote-in-my-head: Meeting for the Guys with bosses with ranging idiocy.

Mr.T123: We started it...

MrReverse: A few days ago. Allegiances...

Mr.T123: ...don't matter. We come here to complain.

Rattrap laughed and then asked why Logan was there.

BadgerX: Chuck's been known to do more than a few stupid things. I barely qualified.

Coyote-in-my-head: Deadpool had someoen hack his name into every online club site.

D34DP00L: **It's fun to go into vegetarian sites and post nothing but bacon and meatloaf pictures.**

BadgerX: Didn't Captain America beat any sense into you after you tied those kids up and force fed them?

D34DP00L: **LOL! No wai! That was for the lulz ans I'd do et again!**

Then a new person spoked up. Rattrap didn't know who it was but he had an idea.

Maskingitall: He really doesn't shut up does he?

Rattrap laughed as he typed his own witty response. Then waited for Deadpool to bite.

D34DP00L: **Ur meen.**

**_**D34DP00L Has left the chat**_**

BadgerX: FINALLY!

Maskingitall: I'd buy you a giant cheese wheel, but we all need a raise here.

MrReverse: You...

Mr.T123: ...said it.

Coyoteinmyhead: Oh god now he's in the mansion!

Coyoteinmyhead: I hate you Rattrap.

Maskingitall: Now I really want to buy you a cheese wheel.

**_**CrazyCrackersDeluxe has entered the chat**_**

Mr.T123: We didn't...

MrReverse: ...invite you...

CrazyCrackersDeluxe: No one ever does. You guys missing us yet?

Coyoteinmyhead: Perfection? Can you send Deadpool to another universe he's driving Wanda crazy.

CrazyCrackersDeluxe: Wrong person. But sure.

BadgerX: Then who?

CrazyCrackersDeluxe: Astral. My kids made the name.

BadgerX: Ouch.

CrazyCrackersDeluxe: Eh, it's ok.

Then Rattrap realized something and asked what Perfections username was.

CrazyCrackersDeluxe: Greeneyedlunatic.

Coyoteinmyhead: Yup. I've seen him on it.

BadgerX: Figures.

**_**DarkScarletGoddess has entered the chat**_**

DarkScarletGoddess: Astral tell my boyfriend I'm about to kill his chew toy.

CrazyCrackersDeluxe: Sure thing, but I don't think you can actually do that...

MrReverse: You can't.

Mr.T123: We've tried.

MrReverse: Many times.

**_**DarkScarletGoddess has left the chat**_**

**_**Coyoteinmyhead has left the chat**_**

Maskingitall: How charming the digital equivalent of slamming the door in someone's face.

BadgerX: Deadpool cut their power.

Maskingitall: Ah... She's here!

**_**Maskingitall has left the chat**_**

Rattrap blinked again as he jaw fell slack. Then he burst out laughing as he freely joined the chat. A few hours passed until Optimus finally returned with an exasperated look on his face.

"COBRA really needs to step up their security..." Optimus said. "Especially if they hope to actually get some sort of truce during the war.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." Rattrap said.

"We can hope..." Optimus said as he noticed the chat. "Who are you talking to?"

"Whole bunch of people now. Started out with a few people complaining about their jobs..." Rattrap smiled. "Then I think I made Deadpool cry."

"Deadpool?" Optimus asked.

"You're surprised?" Rattrap snickered as he and Tamox traded witty remarks about Cobra Commander's ability to eat with his cowl on. Optimus only sighed.


	45. Forceful Conclusion

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Forceful Conclusion**_

"We don't have a choice." Hawk sighed as the Planeteers sat in his office. Magneto had just announced his island nation of Geneosha to the world and mutants were flocking to the island in droves. The Joes were immediately ordered to evacuate any surrounding islands and Hope Island was deemed to close.

"You can't just kick us out of our home." Wheeler said with his usual attitude.

"Da, how would you like it if this were the Pit?" Linka said.

Hawk sighed. "Listen, I know you're pissed. Hell, I'm pissed too, but until Magneto agrees to maintain peaceful relationships with human countries we're all stuck off that island."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kwame asked.

"Right now, nothing." Hawk said. "I know it's tough, but Xavier has offered to let you stay at his mansion and you're welcome to stay here too."

"Xaviers." The whole team answered as one.

"It's because of Deadpool isn't it?" Hawk groaned.

"No offense general, but he drives us all crazy and even St. John can't hold him off." Ma-ti said.

"Well that depends on how many lighters he has..." Hawk mumbled. "Wait now I can't start thinking like him that's bad."

"Very." Kwame agreed. "Maybe you need a vacation."

Hawk merely glared at the eco-friendly team. "I trust you can get there on your own."

"Hey no prob, the Geo Cruiser is prepped and tusk-face is crashing in the back." Wheeler said.

"Actually he's still on the island." Ma-ti said with a innocent smile.

"Of course." Hawk sighed. "Thank you all for cooperating. I'll inform Xavier you're on your way."

"Thank you General Hawk." Kwame said as the team filtered out.

"So how long before we have a break down at Xaviers?" Gi asked cheerfully ash Shu scrambled up her leg and into the back of her jacket.

"Depends on how long Logan can keep Deadpool away." Wheeler snorted.

Two days later the Planeteers were struggling to not strangle the visiting Misfits, well all except Ma-ti who was as usual not bothered by the lunatic nature of any of the teams. In fact he was currently having fun joking with Gecko and Pietro while St. John chased around Wheeler with a lighter. Then the doorbell rang.

"Someone get that!" Scott shouted as he and Lance both chased after a very happy looking Ghengis who was currently dressed in drag from both Jean's and Kitty's closet.

"Come on guys I need it for Rocky Horror!" Genghis shouted as Jean and Kitty joined the chase as well.

"I'll get it." Ma-ti offered as he opened the door.

"HI!" A very energetic young girl with brown hair and eyes smiled. She had a squirrel on her shoulder and possessed a squirrel like tail her self. She also had a strange "stroke" dashed vertically around each eye. "I'm Doreen Green but you can call me Squirrel Girl! I heard about this place through some friends and well my team in the Great Lakes thinks I could benefit from some time here!"

"Hi Doreen, I'm Ma-ti. I'm not a student here, but I can take you to see Professor Xavier." Ma-ti smiled.

"Thanks." Doreen smiled as the squirrel on her shoulder chirped up. "Oh and this is Monkey Joe."

Suddenly Suchi appeared on Ma-ti's shoulder. "Good timing my friend. Suchi, this is Dorren and Monkey Joe. Say hi." Suchi waved enthusiastically before running off again.

"Well he seemed in a hurry." Doreen was still smiling.

"He must be playing a game with Shu and Lockheed." Ma-ti said as he lead her into the mansion.

"Who?" Doreen asked.

"Shu is my teammate Gi's pet compy and Lockheed is a pet here; he's some sort of dragon." Ma-ti said with a chuckle as they approached Xavier's office.

"Should we knock?" Doreen asked.

"_Come in Miss Green, you too Ma-ti." _Doreen heard the voice in her head.

"Oh he's a telepath, that's right!" She giggled as Ma-ti opened the door for her.

"I received word from your team Miss Green, but honestly I don't know if there's anything we can teach you here." Xavier said as he looked at a few shield reports. "It says here you've fought and defeated Deadpool on several occasions."

"The evil, evil man..." Doreen puffed up in anger as Deadpool passed behind her and quietly tip-toed away with what would pass as a look of absolute fear on his face. Xavier didn't seem to notice.

"Believe me I share the feeling." Ma-ti sighed.

"Still, we are always open to new students joining the classes, however I would also ask you to join the X-Men or at least consider it." Xavier said with a smile.

"Oh I'd love to while I'm here." Doreen smiled.

"One thing does concern me though." Xavier locked onto Monkey Joe. "Has your little friend been vaccinated?"

"Oh of course!" Doreen smiled as Monkey Joe leaped onto Xavier's desk and squeaked loudly at him. "Monkey Joe, watch what you say and apologize." Monkey Joe then squeaked softly and jumped back to Doreen's shoulder. "Sorry he was upset and thought you were calling him dirty."

"I meant no offense." Xavier smiled.

"Professor, you asked me to come in as well. Why?" Ma-ti asked.

"If you could do me the favor of showing Miss Green around, I would be eternally grateful." Xavier said as a half stripped Genghis ran by his office window, which cause a strange look to form on both the teenager's faces. "Genghis or Forge?" Xavier asked.

"Half-naked in drag Genghis..." Ma-ti said.

Xavier groaned as he put his head in his hand and handed Ma-ti Doreen's bunk order. "Thank you Ma-ti..."

"I'll show her around, it's the least I can do since you're letting us stay here." Ma-ti smiled as he lead Doreen away from the window which Genghis had returned to do a strip show in front of.

"Okay who was the crazy frog?" Doreen kept her smile but was obviously thrown off on what to expect.

"That was Genghis, he's on of the mutates here. There are three other frog-men and a lizard lady, but you'll meet them all soon enough." Ma-ti smiled.

"And you don't normally stay here?" Doreen asked.

"No, I'm a Planeteer but Magento's island is too close to Hope Island so we were evacuated until he signs a non-aggression treaty." Ma-ti explained.

"Oh, a Planeteer! I've heard about you guys. What's it like to save all those wild animals?" Doreen asked.

"Personally I think we all enjoy helping our animal friends, but it happens to be a soft spot for me." Ma-ti said. "After all I saved Suchi from Poachers when I got my ring."

"Oh, what does it do?" Doreen asked.

"Many thing, it is the power o Heart. For a long time I thought it was weak when we first started, but I've learned to use it's power and it is truly something to respect." Ma-ti said. "It lets me talk to any mind animal or human, but it also lets me open windows to people's souls and their inner-darkness or light."

"Wow." Doreen said. "That's pretty amaz---" She was promptly cut off by Kurt chasing a now completely naked Genghis down the hall.

"Give me back my food!" Kurt shouted.

"That was Kurt, he's also called Nightcrawler. He teleports and he's pretty cool too." Ma-ti said.

"How often does that happen?" Doreen asked, referring to Genghis' streaking.

"Depends on if someone brings some of B.A.'s coffee from the Pit." Ma-ti sighed as Scott came around a corner half covered in make-up.

"RUN! TRINI---" Scott was quickly yanked backwards.

"One second." Ma-ti said as he held his ring to his head. "HEART!" A sudden wave of energy washed over the property and soon all the students and visitors were calming down and apologizing for their behavior. Except for Trinity who managed to take Scott's boxers again.

"Wow that was awesome." Doreen smiled. "He looks like I'm here and I have a bunk mate!" Doreen looked in. "Hi new roomy! I'm Doreen Green what's your---" She and Ma-ti both found themselves staring at Betsy and Gecko making out.

"Reconsidering staying here yet?" Ma-ti asked as Betsy quickly shooed them away.

"No, but I'm thinking she's gonna need to find a way to let me know her guy friend is in there." Doreen blinked.

"**Socks on the door always work.**" Deadpool said as he walked by.

"Why is the evil, evil man here?" Doreen asked as she caught on to the almost casual way he walked through the halls.

Ma-ti shook his head. "He was hired to keep an eye on the teams during the Heartless invasion."

Doreen thought for a second. "The what?"

Ma-ti froze in terror, "You don't know about the Heartless getting ready to invade?"

"No, should I?" Doreen asked.

"Mr. Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. were supposed to tell everyone in the superhero community!" Ma-ti showed obvious signs of panic as Larry came wandering by.

"That's not the worst of it my friend." Larry said. "The first wave is on it's way and we have less than forty-eight hours to prepare. The teams are all mobilizing."

Ma-ti gulped, he was afraid but he knew everyone was. "Larry, did you see anything bad?"

"Too much." Larry sighed. "Far too much."

**8888888888888888888**

**AN: Well I'm done with this story and I'm taking a break from the Misfits for a little while. If my brain lets me. And yes I love Squirrel Girl and she should be a choice in all Marvel Ultimate Alliance games. **

**Peace, Fun and love everyone. I'll see you soon.**


	46. Secret Chapter Unlocked!

**interLOAFERS: Same Difference**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, The Mask, TMNT, Captain Planet, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park, Gargoyles)**

_**Secret Chapter Unlocked!**_

As the Scions nervously prepared to watch over the spliced universe they cared so much for a slight disturbance rocked the Verge as the normally calm Karma, the Scion of Balance tore through several verges chasing Ragnis, the Scion of Life while he cackled like a maniac.

"You idiot I was already pregnant!" Karma shrieked.

"I can't help it if you Wraith's got some fast little soldiers!" Ragnis laughed as he ran into a solid brick cartoon wall. They were in the Verge of Chaos.

"Hold him for me Perfection..." Karma roared in anger.

"You know we can skip through all this annoyance right?" Perfection said as he sat atop the brick wall which was simply labeled #4.

"I know, but..." Karma said.

"I mean seriously aren't we like several millenia ahead of Wanda's universe technically?" Perfection said, I mean you really shouldn't have to go through this twice."

"I'm pregnant again, Perfection." Karma growled, "It's not me lapsing into a time loop."

"We're gonna have a baby brother or sister?" Karai, Wraith and Karma's daughter popped in from seemingly nowhere. Karai was dressed in her signature purple cloak and armor. Her bright orange eyes and her hopeful smile told how happy she was. She unlike her brother was as dark skinned as her mother's human form, but shared her father's dark hair.

"Mother, father wants to know when you're going to repair the holes you two left in his office." Rael, Wraith and Karma's son spoke up. He like his father wore a green cloak and had incredibly pale skin with bright blue eyes and his mother's fiery red hair.

"Rael!" Karai snapped, "Office repairs can wait."

"They ran over several reapers." Rael sighed. "Including the Discworld reaper."

Karma noticeably flinched at the mention of the famous reaper.

"Yeow." Perfection said from atop the wall. "Awww, come on you know you wanna say it." He cheerfuly challenged the narrator.

"Stop taunting the narrator you fool." Ragnis gasped. "He has more power than even us!"

"More than you, not me." Perfection smiled. "I live in the writer's head."

"Oh goodness..." Karma sighed. "You've been around Perfection too much Ragnis." Karma said as she walked away.

"You made me look crazy." Ragnis shouted.

"Not hard to make a viking hylian look crazy." Perfection chuckled.

"I AM NOT A HYLIAN!" Ragnis screamed. "I AM A HIGH ELF OF THE WORLD---" Ragnis was cut off by a sudden pull backwards as Astral appeared and shoved him back into the dirt.

"You owe my kids many new toys and my wife a new kitchen." Astral growled. "And you don't wanna know what Maven's gonna do to you when he finds you."

"I was running from Karma!" Ragnis shouted.

"WE'RE ETERNAL BEINGS!" Astral shouted, "SHE CAN'T HURT YOU!"

"Well technically..." Perfection started and shut up once he saw Astral's death glare as he dragged the flailing Scion of Life out of the Verge of Chaos.

"Well now..." DM said as he appeared from a smoking portal. "That is one toasty city."

"Karma's pregnant again." Perfection said.

"Wow." DM blinked behind his shades. "My world's under major retcons."

"How bad is it this time?" Perfection asked.

"I think I was married and forgot about it." DM said.

"DAMN YOU QUESADA!!!!" Perfection shouted as he raided his fist to the sky in anger.

"Not like that..." DM sighed. "Although he must verily be damned."

"Well you still got your kids?" Perfection asked.

"I have new form." DM smiled. "I had kids?"

"Oh boy..." Perfection groaned. "Writers, the one thing no one has a spider-sense for..."

"Anyway wanna go taunt 616 Spidey about his marriage?" DM asked.

"I'd rather taunt the Green Lantern Corps." Perfection said as he pulled out a plaid colored ring.

"Insanity?" DM asked.

"Chaos." Perfection smiled.

"And the oath?" DM groaned as he asked.

_"In groaniest comedy_

_In stupidest plot_

_Rubber baby buggy bumpers_

_You have made a powerful enemy today sign..._

_And Bingo was his name-o."_

As Perfection finished he was covered in a lantern uniform with plaid coloring and a kilt.

"Wow..." DM said. "Let me try for Excess..."

_"In lowest budget_

_In Barest land_

_All inadequacies_

_be vanquished_

_by my hand."_

DM was then transformed into a fusion purple lantern uniform with Emporer Drake's cape.

"Let's go vandalize the DCAU!" Perfection shouted.

"YAY!" DM agreed.

"Wait..." Perfection said.

"He would be the guy who commands the Black Rings." DM said as he anticipated Perfections question.

"Ok." Perfection smiled. "TO VANDALIZATION!" Perfection said as he held out his ring.

**888888888888888**

**AN- Ok, really the last chapter. I just had this idea pop into my head at the last minute and I don't really want to wait three stories just to introduce Wraith and Karma's kids since they have such small parts. Also see if you can spot the Vampire the Masquerade reference in this chapter...**


End file.
